True Love comes with Surprise and Problems
by Jorden's Prayla
Summary: haha I'm back but I'm bring you more problems then ever. It's so wild my head is spinning family members coming in back, babies, magic oh god what am I doing people? Come on my fellow readers check it out
1. Problems1

Welcome All my fans to my Prequel Story(that means third well I think). This Story is called "True Love comes with Surprises and Problems". Hmm Deep title don't you think? This story is outrageous and dangerous. Loving and sweet... ALL OUT HALLIWELL PROBLEMS. There is so much I can't even keep my head from spinning. SO to stop my head from spinning I'm going to tease you and be cruel and have my first chapter as an introduction. This is for the people who have never read my story also for people who have read it. So for my faithful readers who might think they don't want to read it you should because some new things should be known for this story. Like this story is starting November 15, 2007 so no first birthdays yet.

Most people start it off oldest to Youngest. But I'm starting it off from youngest sister to oldest.

Paige Matthews: 27, Daughter of Sam and Patty. She's the Sister of Phoebe, Piper and Prue. Sister-in-law of Jason, Leo and Andy and Auntie to Paris, Melinda, Chris, Wyatt and unborn baby. She's in a strong relationship with her loving Boyfriend Glen Johnson(never going to change people). She works as lawyer and Head Mistress(now she wants to be a judge)

Glen Johnson: 27, Son of Leeanna Smith(step father Sean Smith)and James Johnson. He has one brother by his father James but he's not in this story. He has many demonic powers(shimmering, fireballs, telepathy and healing himself). He is in a very heart filled relationship with his girlfriend Paige Matthews. He's head Mister and another job(it's going to be a surprise)

Phoebe Halliwell Dean: 28, Daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. The sister of Paige, Piper, and Prue. The mother of Paris Crystal Halliwell Turner. She's the sister-in-law to Leo, Andy, Janet and Juliana(who your going to meet in this chapter). Aunt to Melinda, Chris, Wyatt and an unborn baby. She's also Ex wife to Cole Turner. She's madly and happily married to Jason Dean. Works for her husband and friend Elise as a newspaper advise columnist

Jason Dean: 32, Son of the Italian profit Franco Dean and Simona Dean(A.k.a. Mona)He's also Mortal. He's the brother of Janet and Juliana. Step father of Paris Halliwell Turner. Brother-in-law of Piper&Leo, Prue&Andy and Paige. He's the uncle of Melinda, Chris, Wyatt and unborn baby. He's happily married to Phoebe Halliwell Dean. Owns many companies

Paris Halliwell Turner: 10months, Daughter of Phoebe Halliwell Dean(Step father Jason Dean)and Cole Turner. The niece to Paige, Piper&Leo, Prue&Andy, Janet and Julie. The cousin to Melinda, Chris and Wyatt, unborn baby. She has the powers of shimmering, premonitions, energy balls, fire balls and a special destiny that will be known in this story.

Piper Halliwell: 31, Daughter Patty and Victor. The sister to Paige, Phoebe, Prue and Sister-in-law of Andy and Jason. The mother of Melinda, Chris and Wyatt Halliwell. The auntie of Paris and unborn baby. She's happily and in a forever after relationship with Leo(they've been married for 7 years) She's the owner to one of the hottest club P3.

Leo Wyatt: Old, Son of Amelia and Christopher Wyatt. The brother to law Paige, Phoebe&Jason and Prue&Andy. Father of Melinda, Chris and Wyatt. The uncle of Paris and unborn baby. He's Madly in love and greatly married to Piper Halliwell. White lighter and Handy man

Wyatt Halliwell: 5, Son of Piper Halliwell Wyatt and Leo Wyatt. The brother to Christopher and Melinda Halliwell. The nephew to Paige, Phoebe&Jason and Prue&Andy. The cousin to Paris and unborn baby. Goes to school and stays a pain to his little brother. The next king Arthur

Chris Halliwell: 4, Son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt(everything I said about Wyatt about the family)Entering kindergarten and gets on his big brother nerves. A powerful wizard(you'll see what I mean)

Melinda: 8months, Daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt(everything I said about Wyatt and Chris about family)Stays cute and sleeps. Smiles at everything Wyatt and Chris does and laughs when they fight. She's the angel and has a twist of a future herself(read to find out)

Prue Halliwell Trudeau: 33, Daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. The big sister to Paige, Phoebe and Piper. Sister-in-law to Jason and Leo. Aunt to Paris, Melinda, Chris and Wyatt. The mother to an unborn baby. Dreamlessly and happily married to Andrew Trudeau. Photographer

Andy Trudeau: 33, Son to Lily and Alvin Trudeau. Big Brother to Laurence Trudeau who died in a baby Nic-U from ammonia at a month. The brother-in-law to Paige, Phoebe&Jason and Piper&Leo. The uncle to Paris, Melinda, Chris, and Wyatt. Father to an unborn baby. Whiter-lighter and cop.

Patty: You guys know her mother is Penny(grams)and father Allen. You know her kids and the men she had her kids by. Died but she's a mother to boot

Grams: died and she's coming back for a very dangerous and heart breaking purpose that can break up one couple for forever.

Ok I know differently yes but aren't you happy you read this? Anyway to the people who started reading, this story is one out of three and my newest. Tell me what you think so far and what you think it's going to be like. I might give you some hints to what its going to be like.

Write me up Prayla...


	2. Problems2

It's the coldest day 2007, November 15, when a car pulls up in front of the manor. Glen gets out of his truck and quickly runs up the stone stairs of the manor. Glen knocks on the door and it opens. Glen pokes his head in just in time to see a naked Paris run past. Glen comes in and closes the door quietly. Phoebe rushes past him. Glen walks up to the parlor entrance and sees Piper holding Melinda who is also naked while screaming and wiggle. He laughs and bends down with arms open just in time to catch Paris. Paris looks at him shocked and starts smiling.

Glen: boo(stands up)

Paris: Den-Den-Den(Phoebe comes in and stops. She sighs a relief. Glen smiles and kisses Paris all over her face. Piper gives Phoebe the towel. Phoebe takes her and she wiggles)(whines)No

Phoebe:(fake whine)yes!

Glen: How come I always come during bath time?

Phoebe: good timing(calls)Jason(sweetly)now Paris you have to get cleaned up. Papa's mommy and daddy are coming over tonight(Jason comes down and takes Paris then Melinda before going upstairs)I can not believe your taking Paige tonight. I really needed her

Glen: I know but it's the only time I could get the place.

Piper: so um(walks over to them)where are you going?

Glen: um

Phoebe: yeah I mean we should know or me I should know where your taking her on the weekend I need her.

Glen: ha nice try

Piper: oh come on Glen you can't help but to be curious. I mean we wouldn't tell Paige

Glen: You just have to wait until Paige gets there

Phoebe: ok if your not going to answer that question. How about this are you going to propose to her?(everything becomes silent)

Glen: Maybe! Did Paige ask you to ask these questions?

Piper: No...

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Paige is upstairs packing when Prue walks in with a long sleeve black dress that goes to her knees on and some bottles on. Her stomach is poking out and her she waddles a little. Paige turns to her and jumps. Prue looks like she's been crying.

Paige: Honey what's wrong?

Prue: I just can't believe your leaving(sniffs)especially when Phoebe needs you

Paige: Prue its just for a week and I got to meet them. Remember I took Janet home and they well the mother was like hell regular "Godzilla di Mama". Phoebe will get through it with you here she doesn't need me.

Prue: Yeah I guess your right. Where do you think he's taking you?

Paige: I don't know...but I really need this vacation.

Prue: do you?(goes over to her bags and looks in it)think this could be it?

Paige: hopefully yes(throws some underwear in her bag)I don't know why I chose the pack now

Prue: Well if the right moment won't persuade him I know this bag of lingerie will(Paige quickly looks at her and closes the bag)(smiles)planning on having a little romance

Paige: Yes just to push him a little

Prue: like the color for each night...just don't get pregnant

Paige: no sex without safe sex I know...I learned that from the last wonderful accident.

Prue: exactly wait to have unsafe sex when your married and ready for one of these(points to her stomach. Paige rubs her stomach)do you think I could stay this small?

Paige: Are you kidding me? I bet you won't be as big as Phoebe or Piper

Prue: I really hope so. So what do you mean you deserve this time. Do you mean your tired of demons or me?

Paige: excuse me?

Prue: I mean I know I've been very whinny Paige and emotional

Paige: No Prue its not you(Prue gives her a look)its not. It's just I'm over worked with work. Becoming a lawyer, judge, a teacher, headmistress of one of the best schools, being a charmed one, begin a sister and aunt and top it all off a good girlfriend. Prue a neck rub is not going to snap this back.(kisses Prue's head and puts a towel in her bag)

Prue: Well why don't you move out?

Paige:(laughs)huh?

Prue: Paige you don't have to stay here I'm fine

Paige: It was a dare to stay and now that I've been here I don't want to leave. I want to be here every step of the one. I want to be here to help

Prue: thanks Paige(whines)then don't go what if the baby does something new

Paige: then call me(gives her a bag)hold my lingerie bag(picks up two other bags)

Prue: What are those?(they walk out. The door closes behind them)

Paige: Well theses are my clothes and the other bag are my shoes

Prue: Are you sure your not moving out?

Paige: Yes I just don't know where were going I got be prepared

Andy:(call)Prue come look at these clothes my mother sent us for the baby

Prue: oh god(sighs)Lily is really killing me with these baby clothes. I know she never had a girl and this is her first grandchild but does she mind really? I mean Andy doesn't even know that it's a girl let alone his mother.(puts the bag down)ok in case I don't see you before you leave. I love you have fun

Paige: Love you too be careful

Prue: will do(they hug)call when you get there and when he propose if he does

Paige: will do(they let go and Prue waddles to her room)ok(walks down the steps with two of her bags)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

When Paige comes down the steps she hears her sisters talking to Glen

Phoebe: I mean this would be the prefect time to pop the question

Piper: and we like you(Paige rolls her eyes)we approve(Paige comes down the steps and lightly puts down her bags. Phoebe and Piper don't notice but Glen does. Glen gives her a smirk. Paige smiles and puts her hand to her lip. Making him nod a little)

Phoebe: exactly me throwing you down the steps all in the past but if you don't propose to her and get her hopes up I'm forced to do it again(Her third bag orbs beside the rest of her bags)

Paige:(loudly in their ear)Hi(they jump and turn to her)(smirks)why are you threatening my boyfriend?(walks over to Glen and gives him a kiss)hi

Glen: Hey(holds her and Paige turns to her sisters)

Piper:(laughs)Paige we-we didn't hear you

Paige:(shocked mocking voice)I know(raises her eyebrow)

Phoebe: just joking with Glen

Paige: I don't call that joking...sense you really did that too him. Leaving him with that still fading mark on his face.

Phoebe: ha-ha oh um...I can't believe your leaving me with my in laws.

Paige: Look I already met them...we got off on the wrong page. Well the mother and I did. I mean the mother is a totally Bitch.

Phoebe: Paige that's my mother in law your talking about

Paige: mm and a devil with a pitch fork

Glen: um Paige we got to go

Paige: oh ok(grabs the bags that Glen takes)ok I love you guys(gives them kiss)have fun and good luck because your going to need it

Glen: come on get your coat

Paige: alright(grabs her coat as Glen opens the door)

Phoebe: Your going to need me to help you with your in laws

Paige: I already meet them thank you baby(Glen rushes her out and turns to leave but before he does he turns to Piper and Phoebe)

Glen: Hey the answers is you'll just have to wait and hear(winks at them and leaves closing the door. They look at each other before squealing)

Piper/Phoebe: Prue!!!(they rush upstairs)

Ok here's my first chapter tell me what you think

Write me up Prayla...


	3. Problems3

Phoebe and Piper rush in Prue's room just to see her holding up this ugly light green dress with blue flowers. Piper and Phoebe halt and make a nasty face. Andy stands there angry.

Phoebe: what the hell?(holds her nose)and it stinks

Prue: Ugly right?(turns to Andy)

Andy: We can wash it

Prue: Andrew you are crazy if you think I'm going to let our child wear this smelly thing(pushes it to his chest and he grabs it)

Andy: My mother will really appreciate it...she wore it when she was a baby, her mother wore it and my great-grandmother wore it

Piper: Are you sure you great-great-great grandmother didn't wear it because it's ancient(Prue turns to her and gives her a humorous look before turning back to Andy with a serious look)

Prue: How do you know if it's a girl?

Andy: she threw it on me when I was a baby(Phoebe laughs)What it had boy colors(Piper makes a noise before smiling)and it's going to be passed down to our baby.

Prue: Says who?

Andy: oh come on Prue it's a Tradition like naming the baby with a P. I mean I'm not complaining about the P name I'm supporting it. All I do is give you P names the least you can do is stand by my tradition.

Prue: Oh-oh I'm giving you a tradition I'm giving you a family...another Trudeau.

Andy: I understand that but it's an honor Prue...

Prue: So! Look I have 75 more saying then you do...so what I say goes

Andy: Prue I just...You know what your really being a-a brat(Prue gasps)excuse me(walks out)

Prue:(sniffs)Did he call me a brat?

Piper: No-No he didn't(holds her)

Prue:(cries)Yes-Yes he did Piper let go(pulls away and sits in her chair)

Phoebe: He meant it in a loving way

Piper: What?(gives her a look. Prue sighs)

Phoebe: What?(they look at Prue)Are you ok?

Prue: I'm going to burn that outfit(looks around the room evilly)I'm so going to burn it(looks at them)Can I borrow Paris?

Phoebe: Prue if I think your going to do what I think your going to do then no

Prue: Fine I'll just find another way...what did you want anyways

Piper: Glen is going to propose to Paige

Prue: How do you know that?

Piper: He winked at us after saying "you'll have to wait and hear"...and he's never done or said that before when we asked

Prue: oh really and how many time have you asked

Piper: Once/Phoebe: five(The sisters look between each other)

Phoebe: What I was curious and he needs to ask Paige. They've known each other for years and Paige isn't getting younger

Prue: True(looks at Phoebe)Shouldn't you be getting ready for "Godzilla di mamma"

Phoebe: Huh? what did you just say?

Prue: I don't know Paige told me to say it...you know she's the one who speaks Italian

Phoebe: another reason I need her...like Jason is going to tell me what his mother said if it's bad.

Prue: Andy will because I will make him don't worry

Jason:(calls)Phoebe are you ready? my parents will be here soon

Phoebe: oh excuse me(rushes out)

Piper: Prue did you just call Mrs. Dean Godzilla?

Prue: Yeah I think so(stands up)I'm going to call Lily and give her a piece of my mind

Piper: oh Prue no she's being a proud grandmother...this is her first and only grand baby

Prue: I know but(sighs)this is going to be an only child

Piper:(singly)that means the baby is going to get spoiled more(Prue gives her a look)I'm going to go check on Melly(walks out quickly. Andy walks in)

Andy: I'm sorry Prue I just snapped a little

Prue: Yeah I noticed...It's ok

Andy: no it's not so I bought you(pulls out a box of candy)Twizzlers(opens it and Prue laughs)What did you think it was Chocolate?

Prue: I should've known you where to crazy and weird to do that(goes over to him and hugs him. Andy puts the candy in one hand and holds her with the other)

Andy: you bring the best out of Prue(kisses her head. Prue sits up and they kiss on the lips. Prue pulls away and grabs some candy)

Prue: mm Twizzlers my third true love(eats some. Andy gives her a look while she its it. Holds one open to Andy and he bites it)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In Phoebe's room she is sitting down at her vanity reading her book while curling her hair. Jason walks in with Paris who is dressed in a green sweater and blue jeans. On her hair is a green, white and red head band and black boots. He puts Paris on the floor and gives her a bunny before mouthing be quiet. He listens to Phoebe

Phoebe: godzilla di mama

Jason: Did you just call my mother godzilla?(Phoebe jump a little and turns to him)

Phoebe: no-no I just...hi(stands up turning off the curling iron)Paris you look beautiful

Paris: You too

Phoebe: thank you(looks at Jason and smiles a little. Jason smirks at her)

Jason: Your shaking

Phoebe: Really?

Jason: Your nervous

Phoebe: Yes...I mean Jason what if she doesn't like me(he walks over to her)She didn't show me that she liked me at the wedding or when we bumped into her last week. She was cold..I mean what if she thinks I'm bagasica(whore)or baldracca(slut) or- or she thinks I'mallupato(hungry for sex)I mean she could've gotten that from our wedding night...the way we drove past them that night(Jason holds her)I just want her to like me

Jason: I know(laughs)what did you do study the dictionary for bad words?

Phoebe: Jason(tries to pull away but Jason holds her)I just think it's only fair that if my mother and father like you that your's should like me.

Jason: Honey they do

Phoebe: Yeah your dad but not your mom...and she's your world and I just want to be up there with her. I want to be friends(pulls away)I just don't think it's going work without having your mother's blessing.

Jason:(sighs)Phoebe...Tu sei bellissima(you are very beautiful)and Ti ama (I love you)(Phoebe turns to him)I know she will love you too. If she doesn't I don't care...I don't care what my mother thinks and you shouldn't either. It should only matter with my father. He's the head and he likes you

Phoebe: But I want both Jason...I want her to know that I can and will take care of you as good as she did and more

Jason: I know you will do wonderfully(holds her)We'll get through this together...Ti ama

Phoebe: I love you too(they give each other a kiss)

Jason: That's all that matters

Phoebe: ok does this dress look ok or is it to sluty?

Jason: I don't think so but my mother...she doesn't think arms should be shown

Phoebe: oh(rushes to her closet. Jason picks up Paris and walks out)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In Piper's room Leo and Piper head pops from under the cover. They look around and Piper grabs her bra and underwear. Leo grabs his boxer.

Piper: Leo I told you stop kissing me

Leo: oh come on your acting like you didn't enjoy it(she gives him a kiss)

Piper:(smiles)oh I did enjoy it(stops smiling)I didn't take birth control

Leo: I wore a condom(tries to kiss her but she pulls away)

Piper: You did the same thing with Melinda...hello nine painful months later we have her.

Leo: that's because I put one after I started. But that was a wonderful night(Piper smiles then sighs)

Piper: Phoebe is going to kill me if I'm not finished with dinner and I'm not(gets from under the covers with bra and underwear on. She grabs her pants and puts them on. Leo does the same but not before he throws something in the trash)Leo Where did you put Melinda?

Leo: With the boys

Piper: Where are the boys?

Leo: In their room(Piper puts on her pink sweater)

Piper: Leo Why did you leave her with them?...they're messy

Leo: because Jason had Melinda before and Prue and Andy have they're own problems. Besides those are Melinda's big brothers(Piper looks in the mirror of her vanity and puts on some lip stick)I'm sure she's fine(Piper looks at him and opens the door just to see Wyatt holding Melinda up while she stands with a smile of her face). He has clay in his hair. Piper gasps, takes Melinda)

Melly: mama(Piper gives her a smile before looking at Leo)

Leo: I said Melinda not them(Piper gives him an angry look before looking down at Wyatt)

Piper: What happened?

Wyatt: Chris and I were throwing a ball of clay and we weren't paying her any attention so she started whining. I told Rosy to hold on and threw one last ball. Chris got mad and told me not to go over to her and we we're playing first. He threw the clay ball at me. I ducked and it went for Rosy. I thought she was going to orb out but instead she broke it apart and it flew every where. Chris is cleaning the room and I had to bring her to you

Piper: right thing to do...(sighs)Leo I'm not even going to look at that room because if I do I will freak and stress more. So get the boys cleaned and I will meet you downstairs.(coos)come on Melly(walks out)did you get your brothers hmm?(Leo looks at Wyatt)

Leo: What happened to your shield?

Wyatt: it happened to fast...why do people fight over me so much?(Leo laughs and takes his hand)

Leo: I don't know son but wait until girls fight over you

Wyatt: ew

Leo: You won't think so when you get older...just don't be a dog or your mom will turn into one(they walk out)

Ok Chapter four is going back to Paige and Glen and we will "Meet the Deans"

Write me up Prayla...


	4. Problems 4

ok they're is some Italian in here but the meaning are right beside the sayings. It starts off with Simona you'll see

Glen turns to Paige while driving in the car. Paige looks out the window dully. He smiles as she starts to move the window up and down.

Glen: Bored babe?

Paige: yep...we have been driving for 2hours without a hint to where we are going. Also you know that I don't take will when I'm hungry

Glen: Here(grabs behind him and pulls out some chips. Paige snatches them)What?

Paige: You could have given this to me five minutes ago(Glen looks a head)

Glen: Well I didn't want to spoil your appetite and then I thought I don't you to be in a bad mood during dinner either because past memories having it you eating more then us being cuddly and happy

Paige: mm...so where are we going?

Glen:(laughs)some where fun

Paige: come on Glen(eats her chips as Glen looks at the road)

Glen: You'll just have to see when we get there...and I promise you will have to promise me a big romantic slobberie kiss(Paige laughs)you will I really put my ass in this(looks at her)

Paige: I'm sure you did(gives him a kiss before putting her feet in the seat and chewing on another chip. Glen looks at the road)

Glen: So your sister's in laws are coming in or should be in by now...shouldn't you call and check up?

Paige: Nope they can call me(Glen pulls over)What Glen I'm sure they're fine

Glen: No I need to cover your eyes I'm almost there(pulls out an eye mask that has butterflies flying all over it)come here

Paige: Glen...

Glen: trust me(Paige pulls closer over to him and puts it over her eyes)ok(starts driving again)

Paige: Glen I do trust you I just want to make sure I'm eating the right thing(He laughs again)

Glen:(thinking)You're a hell of a woman Paige...I love you for that

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

The door bell of the manor rings. Piper goes to answer her but Jason rushes down the steps and grabs the door knob.

Piper: Jason you scared me I thought you where a demon I was going to blow you up

Jason: Well my mother is a demon if I make a woman answer the door

Piper: hmm ok(Prue and Andy walk downstairs. Leo soon follows holding Melinda then the boys)where's Phoebe and Paris?

Prue: panicking

Jason: What?

Prue: she'll be down in a minute...she's not going anywhere trust her(Jason nods and opens the door. To show a very tall strong Italian man. He has a gray beard and just black moosy hair with some gray up there. He looks just like Jason except for the eyes. His eyes are dark black almost. He's tan and shorter then Jason. He smiles at Jason. The Woman is standing beside them holding a little girl in front of them. She's thin and taller than the man. She has Jason's eyes but blond hair. She has a pointer nose and very serous look on her face. The girl doesn't like nothing like the mother but a whole much like the father. She smirks at Jason)

Piper:(whispers to Prue)how come I feel like I'm looking at the Adams family?( Janet comes from behind them with a smile)

Prue:(whispers)more like the "Italian Monsters"(Andy, Leo and Piper snicker)

Janet:(yells)Jason(runs in his arms. Jason picks her up mid jump and spins her around. Phoebe now comes down holding Paris close. She smiles when she sees Jason and Janet but stops when she sees the mother looking between her sisters then lands on Phoebe. She looks past her and looks at her kids. Jason puts her down)I missed you(Phoebe wants to run back upstairs)

Jason: I missed you too(looks at his dad)Hi papa

Franco:(strong Italy accent)Hello Jason(hugs him and kisses him between his neck. Jason pats his back and pulls away. Jason looks at his mom who doesn't say anything. Jason looks at the little girl. Janet goes over to everyone and starts hugging them)

Jason: Hi Juliana

Julia: It's Julia

Jason: sorry Julia(grabs her and picks her up in a hug)

Julia: stop I'm thirteen I'm not 12 anymore

Jason: oh sorry(puts her down)I guess your too old for your old big brother to take you to see the horses(Paris starts getting bored and moves around. Phoebe bounces her up and down)

Phoebe:(whispers)Paris shh please mommy can't face them yet

Julia: Ye...no-no(Everyone laughs)

Jason: thought so...well I'm just going to(Julia grabs Jason in a hug as he turns to leave. Turns and pulls her away)stop Julia I'm almost 33(Julia gives him a look and he kisses her head then looks at his mother)hello mother

Janet:(whispers)where's Phoebe?

Prue:(whispers)Upstairs freshening up

Janet:(Whispers)She should be getting ready for my evil mother(they look at her)she can be a real bitch

Simoa:(Italian accent)Son(gives him a hug and pulls away)

Jason: How was the travel?

Simona: Inutile(useless)

Franco:(warning)Simona non cominciare(don't start)it was very good son

Paris:(yells)Papa(they look up and all eyes are on Phoebe and Paris)

Phoebe:(thinking)oh god Paris why?

Piper: Phoebe hey(Jason shows his family in and closes the door. Janet goes over to the steps as Phoebe comes downstairs)

Janet: Hey Pheebs(gives her a big hug and then lets go)hey niecey

Phoebe: Say hi Janny

Paris:(smiles showing her two teeth)Janny(Janet smiles and gobbles her cheeks. Paris screams)

Phoebe: Say I remember you(Janet takes and keeps kissing her)

Janet: I would hope so I was there when she was in mommy's tummy(takes Phoebe's hand and slowly leads her too Jason)(thinking)Phoebe can you hear me(Phoebe gives her a confused look)(thinking)I'm in your head

Phoebe:(thinking)Yeah how can I...how can you?

Janet:(thinking)I asked Paris to send it to you

Phoebe:(thinking)I didn't know Paris did that?

Janet:(thinking)me either until I heard your thought "oh god Paris why"...

Phoebe:(thinking)oh she heard that?...then I'm never going to get to think dirty things about Jason again...It doesn't matter if its bad dirty things or bad-bad dirty

Janet:(thinking)ok I didn't need to hear that...look my mother can be a bitch so get ready for one hell of a night. I just want to tell you my father loves you...Julia well she's a new teenager and me I love you and your daughter to death. Mom is just that way because she like to think she's the head but don't mind her

Phoebe:(thinking)um ok(Jason takes her hand snapping her out of it. She looks at him and smiles Jason takes Paris)

Jason: there you Pheebs

Phoebe: Here I am(gives them a friendly smile that everyone takes in accept Mona)

Jason: Lei gli individui ricordano il mio Phoebe di moglie(You guys remember my wife Phoebe)

Dad Si La sera buona bella(Good evening beautiful)(kisses her hand)

Phoebe:(smiles Shyly)hello

Jason: ed il mio Parigi di figlia di Passo(and my step daughter Paris)

Dad: figlio di Jason, Lei il respiro portando(Plays with Paris hands)hello il piccolo angelo(Jason son she's breath taking hello little Angel)

Jason: La Mamma di babbo questi sono mia sorella nello Zampognaro di leggi e Prue ed il loro Leo di mariti ed Andy(Dad Mom these are my sister in laws Piper and Prue and their husbands Leo and Andy)Questi sono dei bambini di Zampognari e Leo Wyatt di, Chris e Melinda(These are Piper and Leo kids Wyatt, Chris and Melinda)

Dad: Very nice to meet you all

Piper: It's very nice to meet you too

Mother: Yes nice(Piper gives Jason's mother a look. Leo holds hers)

Jason: Um these are my parents Simona and Franco and my little sister Julia

Everyone: Nice to meet you

Juliana: I love your dress Phoebe

Phoebe: thanks Julia

Mother:(mumbles)è un molto brutto Juliana di vestito(it's a very ugly dress Juliana)

Dad: Essere Simona piacevole che lei ha promesso(Be nice Simona you promised)

Janet: papà è testarda che non sarà mai piacevole(Daddy she's stubborn she will never be nice)

Mother: Chiudere su Janet e stare nel suo luogo(Shut up Janet and stay in your place)

Janet: Sono Diciotto posso dire niente voglio e suo è un B(I'm Eighteen I can say anything I want and your being a B)

Jason: Janet fa non il suo andare a lontano(Janet don't your going to far)

Janet: suo andare di lasciare il suo discorso cattivo di sua moglie come questo Jason(Your going to let her talk bad about your wife like this Jason)

Jason: No ma la sua fabbricazione esso più poi è Janet e voglio realmente questo lavorare. Quando vado via dal tatto libera per saltare in. La madre che lei può soddisfare parlare di fermata di mia moglie?(No but your making it more then it is Janet and I really want this to work. When I go off feel free to jump in. Mother can you please stop talking about my wife?)

Mother: Multa(fine)

Janet: Come va ascoltare scusarme(Like she's going to listen excuse me)(walks out the house)

Jason: She'll be right back lets eat(they go in the dinning room. Piper and Leo first. Phoebe stop Jason in his spot)

Phoebe: what's going on? Is Janet ok?

Jason: She's fine just had a fight with my mom...um she just needs to breathe(kisses her cheek and walks in the dinning room with Paris. Phoebe turns back to the family, looks at her coat and sighs. She grabs her coat. Jason turns back to her)Where are you going?(goes over to her)Phoebe she needs to be alone

Phoebe: Jason she's like my sister and it just doesn't feel right leaving her out there all alone upset

Jason: Phoebe I know her

Phoebe: I've been her and all I ever wanted was my big sister to talk to me and Prue was always there or Piper. Janet never had that(gives him a little peck)I'll be back with her don't worry. Just give me five minutes

Jason:(sighs)ok five minutes...Mrs. Advice columnist(Phoebe smiles and catches Simona's eye. Phoebe gives her a look , kisses Paris and Jason before putting on her coat and leaving. Jason sees Janet standing on the porch and closes the door. He looks at the family)She'll be back(goes in the dinning room)until then lets just serve dinner

Piper: oh you mean pass it around right?

Jason: Ya-yeah

Mona: No the women who cooks serves

Piper: Well I'm sorry everyone here seems to be grown and I only serve my kids

Franco: Mona we can go by their customs...I'm mean they went by our customs by making us this great Italian meal. Besides I always thought passing was better then a woman serving

Mona: Really Franco?(gives him an evil glare)

Jason: padre di madre soddisfa non stasera(Mother father please not tonight)

Franco: Yes right(Julia lays on Franco's chest. Jason sits by His mother(who's siting next to Julia)and everyone sits far away from Jason's mother. Wyatt and Chris sit at the kids table in the parlor. Andy sits by Prue who's at the head of the table. Piper sits next to Prue at the other side. Between Piper and Leo is Melinda and Leo sits by Mr. Dean. They're two seats open for Phoebe and Janet which are by Andy)Piper everything looks great(holds his daughter)

Piper: Oh thank you...

Frank(Italian accent)Frank

Piper: Frank...

Mona: You can call me Mrs. Dean(Jason Sighs and Prue leans towards Piper and whispers)

Prue:(mumbles)Now I see what Janet means(Piper nods)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Glen Is still driving and is singing. Paige covers her ears. Glen is singing Des'ree "you gotta be"

Glen: "You gotta stay together All I know, all I know, love will save the day You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm You gotta stay together All I know, all I know, love will save the day". Man that is the song

Paige: thank god its over

Glen: You don't like it?

Paige: I do like it...I just don't like your singing

Glen: hmm(turns to another song)Its my song

Paige: oh god another one

Glen: I heat up, I can't cool down You got me spinnin' 'Round and 'round 'Round and 'round and 'round it goes Where it stops nobody knows, Every time you call my name I heat up like a burnin' flame, Burnin' flame full of desire Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher Abra-abra-cadabra I want to reach out and grab ya Abra-abra-cadabra Abracadabra You make me hot, you make me sigh You make me laugh, you make me cry, Keep me burnin' for your love With the touch of a velvet glove"(Paige sits up and changes to another song)

Glen: Hey

Paige: Now this is my song(leans back and smiles) "It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch It's just some little thing (crush) Not like everything I do depends on you Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la. It's raising my adrenaline  
You're banging on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it baby  
You say the word "forevermore"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is "maybe" (Glen changes the song)Hey!

Glen:(getting mad at the lyrics)No Jennifer Paige...Paige...lets just find a song we both like

Paige: Fine(crosses her arms)

Glen: Are you sure you can't see with that blind fold on?

Paige: Yep I just know your car real good(Glen turns and skips a song)Stop go back

Glen: I'm going back(changes back)

Both:(singing)Oh my life is changing everyday Every possible way  
Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems  
Never quite as it seems I know I felt like this before  
But now I'm feeling it even more Because it came from you Then I open up and see The person fumbling here is me A different way to be(Glen pull up to a gate where a man stands. Glen pulls down his window)

Glen: hi(turns down the music)

Man: Hello Are you mister Johnson?

Glen: Yep and this is my girlfriend Paige

Paige:(looks were the voice is coming from)Hi I'm being kidnaped

Glen: Paige your not even a kid...don't mind her

Man: She's a real funny and beautiful woman

Paige: ah thank you

Man: Ok here are your keys...I really did pick the right couple

Glen: thanks(the gate opens and they drive up the hill. We look at the man who disappears in orbs)

Alright here is chapter four where do you think Glen could be taking her and how do you think dinner is going to go find out in the next Chapter? And I know you guys know some of these songs. How do you think the dinner is going to go?

write me up Prayla


	5. Problems 5

I didn't get much reviews just one I guess you didn't know I updated earlier but I did...

At the manor Phoebe and Janet have finally come back in. Janet is holding Paris who's was whining to sit on her lap. Everyone is eating quietly until Frank opens his mouth.

Frank: Leo your name is short for Leonardo?

Leo: um yes

Frank: So you're a blood decadent of an Italian?

Leo: My great grandfather(which is really his grandfather)on my mother side so yes

Frank: Do you speak the language?

Leo: Yes very strongly

Mona:(finally speaking)Who is your mother?

Leo: Amelia Wyatt the last I've heard

Mona: meaning?

Leo: I'm adopted(Piper gives him a look)when I was five...I just kept the language with me

Frank: oh I'm very sorry

Mona: hmm I know all the Italians and I never known a Amelia Wyatt. The only Amelia I've read about was born in 1895 and died 1954 at the age of 59 from a heart attack

Leo: Well um that clearly isn't my mother...and I'm sure I don't have heart problems in my family line.

Mona: hmm I have to read on that maybe I can find your real mother

Phoebe:(thinking to Janet)damn what is you're mother half hound dog?

Janet:(thinking)Pretty much! if she doesn't know much she will find it out quicker then a demon throws a fireball.

Phoebe:(thinking)how do you know what that is like? Wait where you with your boyfriend and it happened?

Janet:(thinking)no

Phoebe:(thinking)Janet!

Janet:(thinking)ok yes

Phoebe:(thinking)oh god(looks at her)Janet!

Janet:(thinking)Phoebe breathe I'm fine

Phoebe:(thinking)You might have not been

Janet:(Thinking)Seth wouldn't let anything happen to me

Phoebe:(thinking)that might be but you can't help if something like that happens. Janet I'm going to have to give you a shield of some kind. I would blame myself if something would happen to you. You're my sister now Janny

Janet:(thinking)That's sweet but I'll be fine

Phoebe:(thinking)No your getting a pendent tonight

Frank: Simona you haven't touched your food

Mona: Non conosciamo quelle ragazze. (We don't know those girls.)Avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa a esso(they could've done something to it)

Andy: Scusarme la signora dove farla scende da con ciò. Mia sorella è passata attraverso molta difficoltà ed il minimo lei potrebbe fare è tenta di agire come lei ha un cuore e lo mangia(Excuse me lady where do you get off with that. My sister went through a lot of trouble and the least you could do is try to act like you have a heart and eat it)

Leo: Andy(Andy stands up. Prue looks shocked))

Andy: Jason lei ha bisogno di controllare sua madre. ...I non vado avere il suo parlare della nostra famiglia come questo. Se non loro ama può partire(Jason you need to control your mother...I am not going to have her speaking about our family like this. If she doesn't like them she can leave)

Janet: Jason his right(seeing her dad getting angry at Andy)Daddy his right

Frank:(harshly)Si(sits up and looks between Andy and Mona)Janet would you kindly?

Janet: Si daddy! Andy go take a breather it's the best thing you can do(Andy throws the napkin in the seat)

Andy: excuse me(storms out)

Prue: Leo?(Franco gives Jason a look and he looks down)

Leo: I got him just enjoy dinner(goes after him. Prue now glares at Mona)

Jason: Piper what do we have to drink that's strong?(Phoebe looks at him)

Piper: How about Cinqueterre?(dry, light and fragrant white wines from Liguria)

Jason: that's all?!(looks up)

Piper: Yep

Jason: I'll have three of those please

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Glen drives up to a cross road and goes to left but turns right but then turns left then right then stops. Paige holds her head dizzy

Paige: What the hell are you doing?

Glen: Don't know which way to go...I mean they are both wonderful places accept one is bigger and the other one has a hot tube. I'm at a cross road. We own both of the places now

Paige: wait own? What do we own and how much is rent?

Glen: none of your business and you have to wait and see what we own

Paige: Glen I'm not kidding how much is rent?

Glen: nothing

Paige: Glen?

Glen: no really nothing

Paige: Really then what did you have to give up to get it

Glen: I'll tell you later but it's nothing bad I promise...so left or right

Paige: ri...le...Ri...Left(Glen swerves left)

Glen: good choice Paige...I bet the other couples are at the castle anyways

Paige: wait castle we own a castle?

Glen: Part of it. We share it with the other couples...I'll show it to you tomorrow but the thing we own in full is right up the hill and yes we are at the top.(laughs)you are going to love it

Paige: I better like it...sense I own it

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Back the manor Andy has returned and apologized to Prue for getting upset. She just nodded and took his hand when he sat down. All the glasses are filled with whine and Jason and Phoebe stand up with they're glasses. Janet is holding Paris who's asleep

Jason: Scusarme abbiamo un annuncio(excuse me we have an announcement)I'm adopting Paris

Sister: oh Phoebe Jason that's wonderful(Janet smiles and looks at Paris)

Dad: Jason che è grande(Jason that's great)

Janet: Sì io ufficialmente il suo Janet di zietta(Yes I'm officially her auntie Janet)(looks at Paris lovingly. Phoebe smiles)

Jason: Che la fa pensa la mamma(What do you think mommy?)

Mother:(dryly)Meraviglioso(wonderful)(holds up her wine glass to them and drinks down the wine)

Dad: What can I say were Italian(they laugh except Simona)to Paris

Everyone: To Paris(they click glasses before sipping they're wine)

Phoebe:(mumbles)Jason

Jason: She loves the idea(gives her a kiss)

Mother: Ok non sento molto buono. ...my lo stomaco. ...Franco molla(Ok I'm not feeling very good...my stomach...Franco lets go)(gets up and walks out)

Dad: Si...thank you for dinner(Jason goes after his mother)

Jason: attendere la mamma

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Glen pulls up to cabin with smile on his face. He takes the keys out of the car

Paige: We're here?

Glen:(Happily)yep(gets out and closes the door. He rushes over to Paige's side and opens her door)darling(takes her hand and leads her out)get ready for the time of you're life

Paige: I'm ready alright

Glen: then(pulls off the blind fold)ti da

Paige:(slowly)a cabin?

Glen: Yeah a cabin(sadly)you don't like it do yo?

Paige: No-no I just thought it was going be as big(mumbles)as the castle(Glen closes the door and picks her up)whoa(he runs up the stairs and unlocks the front door. Paige gasps as he puts her down slowly. She looks around. On the right side it's a fire place. A fire is already blazing. In front of it is wine and two pillows and a blanket. She looks to her left to find a kitchen and in front of her is a porch with a hot tube on it)Glen

Glen: and it's two bedrooms with two bathrooms. Aren't you happy we don't have to share a castle with all those people?(she turns to him)

Paige: are you saying we can come here when ever we want too?

Glen: of course because its ours(Paige screams and jumps in his arms. He holds her shocked. Paige kisses him passionately. He puts her down and puts his hands on her butt then slips them her pants when there's a knock at the door)mm(pulls away)please hold that thought(goes to the door and pulls the note off the door. Paige orbs the bags in her hand and rushes to the bed room area with them)hey Paige(turns to see she's gone)Paige(closes the door)

Paige: Yeah?

Glen: Where are you?

Paige: Master bedroom I'm guessing(Glen goes to the door)

Glen: It's locked?

Paige: I know...you have to wait out there I'm doing something

Glen: fine

Paige: Who was at the door?

Glen: no one just a note we have to meet the neighbors tomorrow. It's 6am til 10am

Paige: But Glen I like to sleep in during those times...every time we make love you know I do. That's why I'm always late for everything three times aweek

Glen: We can stay in bed and do that just go over at 9 or something

Paige: Glen that's taking away from my time...can't we meet them another day or another time

Glen: the next time is tomorrow night 8 to 12 and I have dinner plans for us(leans against the wall)what are you doing?

Paige: You'll see! Well Glen I guess your just going to have to wait until tomorrow

Glen: oh come on Paige...I'm already up and excited

Paige: Well I'm not going to be up nor excited tomorrow morning if I have to go and I'm still tired.

Glen: You can't do this Paige

Paige: Take a cold shower or something

Glen: can't you have the room with the only shower

Paige: well there's a playboy magazine in here. I'll slip it under the door and you can do what ever you need to do in the bathroom

Glen: I want to do you in the bathroom that's what I want to do.

Paige: Tough luck you'll have too wait until tomorrow

Glen: come Paige I'm never this cruel to you. I'm never cruel to you(Paige opens up the door and is wearing a black gown)have mercy

Paige: You like?

Glen: I love(grabs her and makes them fall on the bed. They start kissing. Lets give them some privacy)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Continues with Jason and his mother stopping at the door

Jason: La mamma che sono deluso di come lei ha agito stasera(Mama I am disappointed of how you acted tonight)(the Mona turns to him)

Mona: Non mi preoccupo. ...Jason è no buona per lei non sarà mai buono come una donna piacevole italiana. La donna che lei sono stato supposto sposare(I don't care...Jason she is no good for you she will never be as good as a nice Italian woman. The woman that you were supposed to marry)(Janet gives Andy Pairs and stands up with Phoebe following)

Jason: mama its different I didn't love...

Mona: Come farla sa? You non gli ha mai dato una probabilitá. Non l'avrei mai dovuto lasciarchi data mai lei ha voluto. L'avrei dovuto fare data Judith. ...the un che lei dove è destinato sposare(How do you know? you never gave it a chance. I should have never let you date who ever you wanted. I should've made you date Judith...the one who you where destined to marry (Janet finally leaves and Phoebe follows)Non del vagabondo(not some Tramp.) La farà cade Jason e quando fa sarò lí dirl'ho detta cosí(She will make you fall Jason and when she does I will be here to tell you I told you so.)

Janet: oh that's it your going down you old witch(Phoebe pulls Janet back)You are not going to talk about my sister-in-law or brother like that

Jason: Janet!

Janet: No Jason you can't punch her but I will

Jason:(yells)Janet knock it off(Phoebe holds Janet closer and tighter)Get out and don't come back until you learn how to respect my family...my wife(Franco comes out holding Julia close and walks over opening the door)

Franco: Molla. ...Mona di danno abbastanza fatto(Lets go...you've done enough damage Mona)

Mona: Multare. ...I l'amore lei Jason ma avere una gonna intorno non la prenderà ciò ricorda lontano(fine I love you Jason but having a skirt around won't get you far remember that)

Jason: Si so! che sarà's donna migliore poi ho pensato lei era. Adesso per favore di partire(I know she's a better woman then I thought you were. Now please leave(Simona walks out with coat in hand)

Franco: Pisello odoroso lei venendo(Sweet Pea you coming)

Janet: Nessuno Papà ancora non starò qui per la notte. ..I l'amore lei(No Papa not yet I'll stay here for the night...I love you)

Fraco: L'amo anche. ...Jason la chiamerò alla mezzanotte stasera. Dunque Risponde. Venire sulla principessa(I love you too...Jason I'll call you at midnight tonight. So Answers. Come on princess)(holds her closes)goodnight all(they leave closing the door behind them. Jason rubs his head. Janet pulls away from Phoebe and goes over to Jason and gets ready to hug him when Paris shimmers in front of him and plays with his pants leg)

Paris: Papa(Jason looks down and smiles. He bends down and holds her close)

Phoebe:(softly)Janet is he ok?

Janet:(smiles)He will be my brother is strong...just don't let my mother scare you away like Viki. She was his first love and heart break. You are the first woman he's ever loved sense her. He never stuck with one woman but for a month. You pulled my brother back together. You made him smile again...you made him him again. I never thought I would see that...I never thought he would love again

Phoebe: hmm(looks at him)

Janet: if you were to leave Phoebe...my brother will fall and break

Phoebe:(softly)I think I would do the same(Wyatt comes in with Chris)

Chris: hey(they look at Chris)

Par: wis-wis(Jason stands up)

Janet: What's up?

Chris: We didn't get to sing our song for your parents

Janet: What song?(Piper comes in holding Melinda followed by Prue, Andy and Leo)

Chris: are you Italian?

Janet: I would like to think so(Jason smirks and goes over to them. Phoebe just looks at Jason with a worried look on her face)

Wyatt: ok Chris get the radio(Chris sighs and the radio orbs down)

Janet: that never gets old(takes Paris as they turn on the music)oh god dad's favorite song

Jason: "Are you lonesome tonight"(smirks more)

Chris/Wyat: Are you lonesome tonight? Do you miss me tonight? Are you sorry we drifted apart Does your memory stray to a brighter summer day. When I kissed you and called you sweetheart Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare? Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there? Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again? Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight(Jason takes Phoebe hand and nudges his head. Phoebe smirks and they go in the sitting and start dancing)I wonder if you're lonesome tonight(Leo takes Melinda from Piper and gives her to Janet. He pulls Piper in the sitting and they start dancing. Piper puts her arms around Leo's neck and he holds her waist. They look at each other. Andy signals Prue she nods and hug each other while swaying)You know someone said that the world's a stage

Wyatt: Your messing up Chris

Chris: that's you just sing

Chirs/Wyatt:(singing)And each must play a part Fate had me playing in love with you as my sweetheart Act one was when we met

Wyatt:(singing)I loved you at first glance You read your lines so cleverly and never missed a cue Then came act two, you seemed to change and you acted strange And why, I've never known Honey, you lied when you said you loved me

Janet: How did you boys know to sing this?

Wyatt: We hear uncle Jason singing to Paris in Italian every night...we decided to practice this song and sing this to your family...but they left to early

Janet: Well I'm happy you decided to sing it...It's Jason's favorite song...It makes him happy(look at Phoebe and Jason. Phoebe lays on her cheek on his and closes her eyes. Jason just stares in space before letting go of her hand and holding her close. Phoebe is shocked and holds him tightly before sinking her face in his neck)very happy(sways with the girls in her arms)

Chris:(singing)And I had no cause to doubt you. But I'd rather go on hearing your lies, Than go on living without you, Now the stage is bare, and I'm standing there, With emptiness all around, And if you won't come back to me, Then they can bring the curtain down(Piper and Leo clap and hug their boys as Andy and Prue clap. But Jason and Phoebe stay in their hold)

Phoebe:(whispers)I will never leave you...I will never break your heart do you know that

Jason: Yeah I know(whispers)I love you Phoebe so much

Phoebe: Shh I know I love so much too(they keep swaying even after the song is over with)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Hmm sweet ending not of the story people but chapter. Tell me what you think?

Write me up Prayla...


	6. Problems 6

Leo walks in the room where Piper is laying in bed. She is reading a cooking book and eating some crackers. Leo quickly climbs in bed.

Leo: It's cold in here I'm going to have fix the air conditioning tomorrow

Piper: I told you that last week...It's just to cold for Melinda and Paris in here. That's why I had to give the heaters to the girls and now our boys are cold

Leo: I know I'm sorry...I'll get right on it(gives her a kiss on the cheek)The boys are a sleep and both are snugged in pretty tight

Piper: So is Melinda!. So Leo were you adopted?

Leo:(laughs)No of course not I just didn't want her to know I am Leo Wyatt. The Leo Wyatt that was born 1928 and died 1945. I mean I do look good for a 79 year old man who's been watching you sense you where a baby.

Piper: See that is still weird

Leo: I guess it is...I never thought I would fall in love with you...I just thought you were a cute baby and now we have babies

Piper: weird...So what is your mother like?

Leo: Totally opposite of Mrs. Dean that's for sure...she always wanted me to get married which I did very young I might add and have kids. She loved any woman I brought home to her. But she fell in love with Lily...I'm sure she would fall in love with you especially sense we have kids. She always liked the shy, beautiful and out spoken women.

Piper: What are you trying to say? That's me

Leo: Yeah

Piper: oh thank you(gives him a kiss and puts her book down)So what about your dad?

Leo: the same but he always kept me in check that's for sure. He would probably try to ship the boys to the army right about now(Piper laughs)he tried to do that to me and Mom had a cow. She didn't want me to go. I wish I didn't maybe I would've been a live and been there when she died

Piper: Then you wouldn't have met me or had the kids that you love

Leo: I know I wouldn't trade that for the world(pats her leg)

Piper: Don't you get to see her up there

Leo: No unlike you guys...I don't get that privilege

Piper: So she doesn't know about our kids?

Leo: Yeah she does and so does my dad

Piper: but you just said

Leo: by your mother or grams tell them. They tell them everything that has been happening with me sense Patty died. Patty felt sorry for me and she felt that was the least she could do

Piper: hmm

Leo: Yeah you mother has a good heart. You know how when we take pictures of the kids when they're first born and some are missing

Piper: Yeah

Leo: I gave it to you're mom to give to my parents

Piper: Leo why didn't you just tell me that...I cursed out several CVS's

Leo:(laughs)sorry

Piper: Well it's in the past now

Leo: What's with the questions of my parents all of a sudden?

Piper: Well I noticed you never talk about them...and every one knows they're in laws except me. Melinda might know her in laws before me

Leo: Melinda not's getting married until she's 79

Piper: ugh Leo...lets get out of that and in to this. What did your mother look like?

Leo: A lot like Melinda...Patty said mom was honored when we named Melinda after her

Piper: What?

Leo: my mother's middle name was Rose too

Piper: no wonder you suggested it

Leo: Yeah

Piper: Leo how come you never tell me about them or the boys...They seem like really nice people

Leo: Well when you can't see the ones you love...you tend to want to forget

Piper: Leo

Leo: Pipe I really don't want to talk about it(kisses her head and lays down turning away from her. Piper sits there puzzled)

Piper: Did you feel that way when you became an elder...that you wanted to forget about Wyatt and I?

Leo: never that Piper! He's my son and your my wife; I knew I was going to see you again but my parents(sighs)I had so much hope for so long that I don't even have it anymore(Piper eyes soften and she lays on his shoulder. He turns on his back so Piper can lay on his chest and holders her)hell of a night huh?

Piper: Yeah! I was surprised I didn't freeze them

Leo: me too

Piper: and Jason's mother is more of a witch then us

Leo: Yeah I'm happy Patty's not

Piper: She's meaner then grams

Leo:(laughs)hmm...so you going to be that way with the boys girlfriend's

Piper: Some, you with Melinda's boyfriends?

Leo: No because she's not going to have any(Piper laughs)

Piper: Leo you can't help that...She is beautiful and very smart like her mommy. Besides she's a Halliwell and we had well Prue and Phoebe had a ton of guys at the door that grams had to scare away(rubs his chest)So I know Melinda will

Leo: You had some

Piper: yeah some! You think you can handle her running up the steps saying "I hate you"

Leo: Nope but I know you'll make it better by saying "I'm a jerk but I love her and this and that"

Piper: oh I can't wait to be the good guy but then I might get the "I hate you" too and you'll make it better by taking her for ice cream when she's grounded(Leo smiles)

Leo:(laughs)yeah getting me in trouble...I can't wait

Piper: me neither(smiles)...Leo

Leo: hmm

Piper: Leo I'm going to find away for you to meet your parents again

Leo: Piper don't

Piper: Leo it's just not fair...its not fair that you can't see them, its not fair that they won't let you after everything you've done and its not fair that you feel this way(Leo sits up)

Leo: This is why I didn't want to tell you about them(Piper sits up also and moves away as Leo gets out of bed)I don't want to know about them, I don't want the kids to know about them, I don't want to hear about them again and I don't want to see them again. They where in my past and I just don't care anymore ok? Piper do me a favor and don't bring this up again because I'm not feeling anything anyway and I don't need you in my past just my future. No how about you just stay out of it(grabs a pillow, opens the door and leaves closing the door harshly but lightly not forget Melinda was in the baby room(Piper's closet). Piper growls, smacks her head and falls back on the bad frustrated)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Jason is sing "Blue Moon" to Paris in Italian while she lays in her crib. Phoebe walks around the room packing stuff up

Phoebe:(quickly)what time do I have to be at work?

Jason: Well knowing you nine

Phoebe:(not stopping)what's that supposed to mean?(throws some dippers)

Jason:(smiles at Paris)when Cole picks her up you cry over her leaving when she's supposed to leave for a whole hour making you late...that's what I mean

Phoebe: I can't help it...Cole brings her around all those demons when he tells me he doesn't but I know he does. I just want him to see that I try to keep her away from magic as much as I can and I wish he would keep her away from energy balls, target practice, him killing demons and fireballs(picks up two outfits and looks at them. She tosses one of them and puts the other in the bag)

Jason: those might have not been fireballs(smirks at Paris closing her eyes and puts the cover over her)

Phoebe: Jason I know what fireballs smell like and I know what they look like...hello(puts the bag on the rocking chair)I was Cole's queen(Jason grabs her by the arm and pulls her close. Takes in a deep breath)I mean Jason she had a big burn mark on her pretty pink sailor suit that Paige got her

Jason: I know I was there when you freaked out(sways with her)look at how pretty she is

Phoebe: the thing one Cole and I did right together or not together(silence)I just want her to have the best life that Cole and I can give her together. I want to prove that good and evil can work together to make and raise a prefect innocent child

Jason: You guys will figure it out

Phoebe: You know what I use to think like that but I know it's not only good and evil anymore it's a mortal involved. You are apart of this now. You are a part of Paris that Cole and I might not understand(looks at him)We have to prove them wrong

Jason: We will...Of course Paris will have some wrong decisions and so will we but I know we all want what's best for her and I promise we will give her the life she deserves

Phoebe: yeah(gives him a peck and pulls away)

Jason: What's wrong?

Phoebe: am I best for you? Do I deserve you? that's the question

Jason: What? Phoebe of course...

Phoebe: Jason you could've had anybody(Paris moans)(whispers)you could have had that June girl

Jason:(mumbles)Judith

Phoebe: oh excuse me Judith(walks out and enters her room. Jason sighs and closes the door. Phoebe is taking off her clothes)

Jason: Phoebe...

Phoebe: I'm just saying(Jason sits down on the bed) you could have had some rich woman that doesn't have any kids, hasn't gotten married and had a divorce and who lives alone not with her sisters.

Jason: I don't love them(Phoebe stops for a moment before continuing to un dress undressing)Phoebe(takes off his pants)the only reason my mother wants me to marry them is because of a profit(Phoebe puts on her night gown)

Phoebe: profit?(looks at him)

Jason: my parents are the profit...I was supposed to marry someone that would bring our family's together(Phoebe now sits next to him)hmm now your interested

Phoebe: like an arranged marriage

Jason: Yep...I was the first Italian in 80years to break this marrying thing that's been going on

Phoebe: who was the first one?

Jason: My mother's father, my grandfather let my mother marry anyone she wanted and well when I was born my mother wanted the war to stop so she made an arranged marriage with Judith and I

Phoebe: I would kill Cole if he did that to Paris. Why didn't you marry her?

Jason: She was like my mother and I didn't love her

Phoebe: oh

Jason: What's really wrong?

Phoebe: I know your mother thinks I'm going to ruin your life and sometimes I think I will too

Jason: no(kisses her lightly)you and Paris made it better(she smiles and allows Jason to kiss her but longer. They're a knock on the door. Pulls away)

Phoebe:(clears her voice)yeah

Janet: It's Janny...I'm coming in(opens the door. Phoebe covers Jason with a pillow)don't worry I've seen him with boxers before even nothing(Phoebe snickers)

Jason: Janny

Janet: What you should have locked your door after coming out of the shower(closes the door and jumps right in bed)night J(snuggles with the pillow(Phoebe gives Jason a melancholia look before giving him a peck. He gets up and goes on the couch in the bed room. Phoebe gets in bed with Janet and turns off the lights. Jason sighs and puts cover on but laying down)

Ok this is the end of this chapter sorry for the long wait but I haven't been getting many reviews


	7. Problems 7

The next morning, at Paige's and Glen's cabin the front door opens and Paige walks in followed by Glen. Paige takes off her sun glasses and goes to the fridge. Glen closes the door

Glen: They seemed nice

Paige: and they seemed fascinated about me being a Charmed One. That's all they could talk about? And how I'm Phoebe and how nice was it marrying the source of all evil.

Glen: ok so they got the wrong sister(leans over the counter)

Paige: and when they got the right sister...they asked me about Kyle. Who I'm not with anymore

Glen: Yeah

Paige: haven't been for almost seven years(drinks some water)

Glen: other then that they seem nice

Paige: mm(puts her water down)you could've told me everyone was magical. Where are we anyways?

Glen: I really don't know it's called Lawmen lake...located in Limbo

Paige: You drove us to Limbo?

Glen: Yeah but it's beautiful ain't it?(walks over and holds her)I Love you(Paige smirks and puts her water down)

Paige: I love you too(holds him)

Glen: I have to ask you something

Paige: What?

Glen: Well(Paige's cells phone rings)

Paige: excuse me(pulls away and grabs her phone off the couch)Hey Prue! You should've called me earlier...our neighbors we're so down my throat about being a Charmed One(Glen stands there with his hand in his pockets)where am I? I'm in Limbo. Yeah... its great I love it(looks at him)oh um Prue can I call you back?

Glen: No-No you go ahead...I'm going to get some sleep join me later

Paige: Yeah(they kiss and Glen walks to the room)Hello...No you didn't interrupt anything we couldn't do later. So what are you doing? How's the baby? Good...How was the dinner? Really! Oh my god I'm so happy I wasn't there...mm hmm

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

At the manor the door bell rings and Janet comes down. Janet opens the door showing that it's Cole. Cole just stares and Janet glares.

Cole: hi what's your name

Janny: Janet and back to you Paris's father

Cole: Can I come in?

Janny: not my house(Wyatt walks down)

Wyatt: Hey Cole

Cole: Hello Wyatt

Wyatt: He can come in Janny(Janet steps aside and he comes in)(call)aunt Pheeb's it's Cole

Phoebe: coming(Wyatt stares between Janet and Cole. Phoebe comes downstairs with Paris who is wide awake)(softly)uh-oh(walks down and goes over to them)Say hi dada

Par: Dada-dada(Cole smirks and takes Paris. Phoebe throws Janet a look. Janet rolls her eyes and goes in the kitchen. Phoebe gives Cole a friendly smile and holds Wyatt by her legs)

Cole: Hey

Phoebe: Hi

Cole: How did it go with your in laws?(kisses Paris's head)

Phoebe: mm(fixes Paris's shirt)

Cole: they didn't love Phoebe? What?

Phoebe: Ha-ha I don't need them too well not Jason's mother...she doesn't even like her daughter

Cole: good reason too(hearing this Janet comes out charging for Cole but Phoebe quickly grabs her arm without looking at her)

Phoebe: You should get going and remember(pulls Janet behind her)have her home at eight

Cole: sure enough(Phoebe takes Paris and gives her a lot of kisses)

Phoebe: Have fun and be good for daddy

Wyatt: bye Parry(Wyatt waves and leaves)

Parry: Janny-Janny(Janet takes Paris and plays with her before giving her to Cole. She still glares at him)

Phoebe: Eight Cole

Cole: ok(takes the diaper bag)come on Parry daddy missed you and he has a lot planned for you today(shimmers them out)

Janet: Doesn't he have a car?

Phoebe: Janet you are so me sometimes. Look I know you don't like him but that's Paris's father and she loves him and he loves her. He's going to keep coming around as long as she loves him and he to her and that's going to be a long time. Your brother got use to it

Janet: fine but he has to treat me with respect...and are you sure your use to it?

Phoebe: don't start with me and I ask the questions.

Janet: Fine

Phoebe: Are you coming to work with me?

Janet: for about an hour then I'm going out with Seth?

Phoebe: When are we meeting this Seth guy. I mean meeting him at my wedding well just say I didn't get to talk to him much. I was busy with your brother

Janet: Yeah I know(smirks)around Christmas I promise...I'm going to go get my purse

Phoebe: ok hurry...your brother is accepting me 30minutes and I don't want to be late. We might be married but he's still my boss and my pay can be docked

Janet: Yeah and that means a lot of tensions which means no more niece or nephew making got you(rushes up stairs)

Phoebe:(calls)true but Paris might be the only one anyways. I'll tell you on the way there and grab my purse will you(Piper comes down holding Melinda)

Piper: thinking about baby making already...can't you wait for your child to be 4?

Phoebe: You didn't?

Piper: yeah(Phoebe smiles)but I did third time around. Have you seen Leo?

Phoebe: No? Why?

Piper: Because he totally freaked on me last night(looks at Phoebe then stops)I'll tell you later excuse me I have hungry children to feed. Is Paris gone?

Phoebe: yep(Piper nods and walks towards the kitchen)looking forward to that conversation Piper(Janet rushes downstairs with their bags)ok lets roll(looks for her keys. Janet opens the door and rushes out)Janet do you have my keys again? Give me my keys(grabs her coat and rushes out closing the door behind her)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Upstairs in Prue's room. Prue is sitting up in bed with a book in hand. Prue is still talking to Paige.

Prue: well I'm sitting here with your niece looking at baby names. Yes I know I have a baby name picked out but Andy doesn't know that so I have to keep up appearances that I don't. Yes it would be easier to tell him but I'm not that kind of girl. Prudy I'm not naming our child Prudy. I know it's Andy and Prue put together but it's not Cute. Gosh you sound like my husband making up names like Andrue. That's not funny Paige it's awful(Prue sees orbs)oh here he comes I'll call you later(hangs up as Andy appears)

Andy: Hi(Prue makes a face)What is it my after shave?(Prue sits up and rubs her stomach)are you ok honey?

Prue: mm-hmm(Andy comes closer to her and bends for a kiss. Puts her hand on his shoulder and sends him back into a wall)

Andy: Damn it witch

Prue: hmm(the demon looks up)

Andy: I mean honey

Prue: No you mean bye bye(sends a knife into his heart killing him instantly)oh we know your daddy's smell and that wasn't it(looks over the bed)how are we going to explain that fire stain to your daddy and a very angry auntie Piper(it a knock at the door)Piper I'm fine(the door opens and Prue turns to see Chris)hi big guy

Chris: I heard a demon are you and the baby ok?

Prue: We're just fine come here(Chris goes over and climbs on the bed. Prue leans against the pillow)How have you been? I haven't spoken to one of my favorite nephews in awhile. What's been going on in school?

Chris: nothing but this girl keeps on blowing kisses at me

Prue: really(plays with his leg)

Chris: Yeah...Wyatt says she likes me but that's gross

Prue:(laughs)it really is

Chris: how come you like boys

Prue: I didn't always I thought they were gross too...but when I got older well something happened that I can't explain but it will happen to you.

Chris: Gross

Prue: true but just remember Wyatt has to go through it first so your off the hook for awhile

Chris: aunt Prue when will this happen

Prue: along time for now don't worry

Wyatt:(calls)Chris breakfast

Chris: I'll be right back

Prue: ok(Chris orbs out as Andy orbs in)Hi babe(smiles)say hi daddy

Andy: Hi(slides beside her in bed and she snuggles with him)what are you two doing?(rubs her stomach and takes the book. Prue plays with hi shirt)

Prue: looking for baby names

Andy: really mind if daddy helps

Prue: Why not?

Andy: how about Paulina?

Prue: how about Paul no-no

Andy: oh come on what if we have twins it could be Paul and Paulina? Or twin girls Paula and Paulina

Prue: first Andy doctor confirmed it was one and it was a girl, second why do you like that name? And third hell no to the name

Andy: fine I just thought the name was nice...so mom and dad are coming for Thanksgiving.

Prue: Yep

Andy: and if we don't have a name mom will interfere

Prue: mm well I have a name

Andy: all of a sudden you have a name

Prue: Yep I had it the first day I got pregnant and even before that!

Andy: ok what is it?

Prue: You'll just have to wait until after the baby is born

Andy: that's not fair I bet your sisters and everyone else knows

Prue: yes just my sisters

Andy: shouldn't I know I mean they know apart of our baby that I don't know(Prue sits up)

Prue: my sisters don't know anything that we know don't know. And they won't know your daughter better then you. Never think that understand?

Andy: Your right it's just why don't I get to know the name

Prue: because I want it to be a surprise

Andy: oh ok(looks at the book)could the name be Payton?

Prue: no sweetie it's not and I wouldn't tell you if it was it

Andy: Why not?

Prue: Surprise what don't you understand about that?(looks at her)

Andy: the surprise part(Prue gives him a look as he smiles innocently. Prue gives him a smirk)

Prue: I so hope our child has my smarts(kisses his head and gets up)I have to go pee(walks out as Andy's beeper goes off)

Andy: Prue I gotta go

Prue: see you at dinner(calls)love you

Andy: love you too(orbs out)

Next chapter Piper and Leo promise

Write me up Prayla


	8. Problems 8

Piper walks over to the table with a thing of hot grits. Wyatt and Chris are fighting. Melinda looks at them from her high chair while drinking her bottle.

Chris: I was sitting here first

Wyatt: not really I was sitting here first...I did everything first

Chris: not huh...mom that's not true is it

Piper: boys please just sit(Melinda throws her bottle)Melinda(freezes the bottle)are you trying to get involved with this fight(walks over and picks up her bottle)you done?(plays with her)

Chris: I'm telling you I want this seat and I'm taking it

Wyatt: no your not...I'm the oldest I'm getting it(Chris pushes him)hey(Piper turns quickly to see Wyatt push Chris to the floor and laugh)

Piper: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell(Chris gets up and starts to chase him. They bump into Piper making her drop the grits)whoa(freezes it. Chris goes to jump on Wyatt when he's caught in mid air. Wyatt is caught by the arm. They both look to see who has them. It's Leo. Piper sighs a thing of relief and grabs the grits)

Wyatt: Dad he pushed me first

Chris: So I had the chair first

Leo: Boys not this morning and I mean it. I'm not in the mood

Wyatt/Chris: But...

Leo: I will turn your hinny's red (both of them become quiet and Piper also looks shocked)I don't want to hear anything from any of you(puts them down)I'm sitting in that seat so find another(they go to different seats. Piper puts the girts down)hey princess Linda(she reaches for him. He picks her up and holds her)how are you this morning hmm?

Piper: Morning Leo

Leo: morning Piper(Piper walks in the kitchen)

Piper: You hungry?

Leo: No just tired the elders had me working all night...and I'm due again in an hour so(Piper walks over to them)coffee is just fine(Piper holds a cup to him)thanks

Piper: your welcome(takes Melinda but she doesn't want to go)Daddy has to drink his coffee Mel

Leo: I got her(sips his coffee then puts the coffee down)good morning boys(the boys don't say anything)Boys...

Piper: You told them not to talk

Leo: oh right...you guys can talk

Boys: morning

Piper: Leo about last night I'm sorry

Leo: No I'm sorry(they kiss)I know it sounded like I don't love them or care for them but Piper they are my heart just as much as you and our kids are. It's just they are a part of me that I will never get back and I don't want to have that hope again. I don't want to be heart broken again

Piper: Your right I shouldn't have pushed you and respected you(Leo gives Piper a kiss on the head and hands Melinda to her)

Leo: It's ok...I'm going to go take a shower(takes her coffee and leaves)

Chris: mommy dad isn't going to red our hinny's is he?

Piper: No(sits at the table)Your father is just very tired and when he's like this he doesn't want to come home to fighting. He'll be ok after some sleep

Wyatt: mommy can you pass the girts?(Piper smirks and passes it)

Ok short chapter I know but all stories have them


	9. Problems 9

At the cabin Paige walks in the room to see Glen sleeping. Paige runs over and jumps on his back. Glen moans and turns on his back

Glen: you hate me don't you?

Paige:(laughs)No I just think you've been sleeping to long(holds her)and I didn't make you tired

Glen: believe me babe you did(rubs the small of her back. She smiles)You smell like cake?

Paige: I baked three cakes and quite frankly I'm bored...come bike riding with me

Glen: Well I have been asleep for two hours(sits up)ok

Paige: Glen you had something to tell me or ask me earlier

Glen: Tell you um...Paige you know how you have another Job you know being a

Paige: Lawyer in training(Paige nods as Glen nods)yeah(holds him)

Glen: I found another job I mean I'm still going to run magic school with you

Paige: Glen that's great honey what is it?

Glen: I'm going to became a fireman...I am a fireman(Paige stares at him)

Paige: hmm(gets up and leaves)

Glen: oh boy(gets up and follows her. Paige is putting frosting on the cake)Paige

Paige: What?

Glen: You still love me right?(Paige stops and looks at him)

Paige: Do you really want me to answer that right this moment?

Glen: What's the big deal?(Paige just spreads the frosting on the cake)Come on talk to me? Aren't you happy for me?

Paige: No

Glen: Why?

Paige: Were you even going to tell me?

Glen: Yes just after I got the job

Paige: I don't want you to have this job Glen

Glen: Why not?

Paige: because Glen this job killed my father and mother

Glen: um no it didn't

Paige: The element of the job that your supposed to be killing did. Glen this is to dangerous I don't want you to have this job

Glen: but you've known ever sense I was little I wanted to be a firemen. That's why your father and I got along so well.

Paige: True but losing my virginity to you at the age of 14 didn't

Glen: Yeah

Paige: and you taking me on my bad strike didn't either

Glen: Hey you could've stopped when ever you wanted

Paige: you know I could never say no to you back then Glen

Glen: Paige I made a promise to your dad to watch out for you and always make you happy.

Paige: and your doing a great job of that(looks at him)

Glen: I promised your mom that I will always support you in anything you ever wanted to do and anything you have to do

Paige: and you do

Glen: and love you

Paige: Which is what you do but if you take this job your not...

Glen: What are you talking about?

Paige: Your not respecting my wishes, your not proving that you love me by throwing yourself in danger and your defiantly not making me happy

Glen: Paige what about you making me happy?

Paige: I never made that promise to your mother or father(goes over to the couch and sits down)

Glen: This is what I'm talking about. Paige I give and give to you never accepting anything back. But the one time I would like my woman to support me she won't even do that. Gosh Paige I supported you in anything like the time you wanted to steal your dad's car

Paige: that's because you wanted a ride and I got grounded for five months because of the damage and you got sent to boot camp

Glen: I supported you when people kept saying your too young to go out without your parents

Paige: yeah and when that happened I got drunk and we slept together

Glen: I was there to support you when you almost got rapped in our apartment when we decided to be just friends(Paige doesn't say anything)I was there when our child died and I was there to support you when your parents died

Paige: Glen that is why I don't want you to have this job. If anything like that happened to you I would kill myself

Glen: Paige what if I make a promise and I always keep my promises. I promise that I will always stay safe and never get hurt(walks over to her and Paige has her arms crossed)

Paige: Glen you don't have control over that(looks up at him)I'm sorry you don't have my blessings or support(Glen just stares at her)I just can't have anything happen to...

Glen: Paige you have a life threatening problems too with demons and people who could stock you from being a lawyer and I'm worried about you every day. The world isn't a safe place and I want to keep you safe as much as you do to me but that's not possible. Its not fair that you don't believe in me or respect my wishes when I do it for you.

Paige: Glen

Glen: If you don't want me to take the job I won't...just say the word

Paige:(looks away)word(Glen looks at her for a minute before leaving with the door slamming behind him. Paige closes her eyes. Paige hears something like yelling and looks out the window. Glen is swearing and throwing knives at trees. One turns into fire and he goes to throw it but puts it out. He sighs and sits on the bench covering his face. Lays down on the couch holding the pillow clearly upset also.)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

At Bay Mirror Phoebe is buying a candy bar from the machine when she feels a certain pain. She looks around the corner and sees Janet talking to someone on the phone.

Janet: What do you mean? But Seth I...why do you have to go. But your leaving me here. What if I am pregnant Seth then what am I going to do. Well if I am I'm not having the baby. Because I need you here. I can't do it all alone. My brother will never speak to me again and I don't know what Phoebe will think(sniffs)Please Seth don't do this...Seth wait I(looks at the phone and sits down with tears in her eyes. Phoebe feels the courage to come up to her. Janet looks surprised and wipes her face)Phoebe

Phoebe:(softly)hi(sits down next to her)you need this snickers more then me(gives her the bar. Janet shakes her head and more tears comes down)shh come here(holds her)

Janny: Phoebe he just just(cries harder)

Phoebe: I know I heard...why is he leaving?

Janny: some job and college where I'm not allowed to be at

Phoebe: mm

Janny:(crying)Something about how its supposed to better his future. But I'm thinking how could it be better without me(Phoebe smiles)and the child I might have(Phoebe stops smiling)

Phoebe: Are you pregnant?

Janny: I don't know...I missed my period and we had sex once and that was two months ago

Phoebe: it only takes one time hon

Janny:(laughs)funny thing I never believed that(Phoebe pulls away from her and wipes her face)

Phoebe: ok honey were going to get you a test and take it today

Janny: thanks Phoebe...you can't tell Jason it will break his heart

Phoebe: I know but honey you will have too if you are and I'm not going to tell. I know how you feel about telling Jason something like this because I went through what your going to have to go through if you are. And we both know his stubborn

Janny: Very

Phoebe: But he will love you no matter what...you're his sister

Janny: Yeah! I just imagined that Seth would be with me if something like this happened(wipes her face)

Phoebe: Well I'm not Seth and I'm not the one who got you pregnant but I'm just as good. I'll be there when you tell Jason

Janny: thank you Phoebe(hugs her)Phoebe how did you know I needed you

Phoebe: call it Sisters intuition I felt your pain(holds her a little longer)mm ok lets go my break is all most up so lets get you to that store(they stand up. Phoebe still holds her close as the walk to her office)

I hope you like this chapter...I lot of fights but a lot of love in one


	10. Problems10

Sorry for the long wait...I've been packing and getting ready for my spring break. I'm going out of town tomorrow and won't be back until Friday. I know not an excuse but hey at least I have something.

At the cabin Paige is sitting on the couch talking on her blue tooth to Prue and Piper. We can hear them through her phone. Paige looks out the window and Glen is still sitting on the bench outside holding his head.

Paige: He's just sitting there

Piper: Well go talk to him

Prue: Yeah you put him there

Paige: But what do I say?...I still don't agree with you, you don't have my support and your making a horrible decision but take the job.

Piper: Paige why are you so against it?

Prue: because its dangerous and she doesn't want him to get hurt. Believe me I know how you feel my husband is a police man not to mention I'm pregnant with his unborn child. Things of danger go on my mind all the time but knowing he will never leave me again and he wanting to help people tells me he will come home to us and not to worry.

Piper: Paige it's ok to be afraid but it's not good to make you guys suffer with this decision. You can't take his dream away(Paige closes her eyes)It doesn't make your relationship stronger but worse and; that's scarier you might break up because of this. I know you don't want that; espeically if you fought so hard.

Prue: keeping him safe from harm so you can keep him close is only going to make him want to get further and further away. Look at this way he was built to handle fire(Paige smirks)

Piper: Prue not a good time to mention that

Prue: Paige go talk to him(Paige opens her eyes)

Paige: ok bye

Sisters: Bye(they hang up. Paige takes off her blue tooth and sighs)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Phoebe sits outside her bathroom as Jason walks in the room. Phoebe stands up quickly

Phoebe: Jason what are you doing here?

Jason: I believe I live here with you

Phoebe: oh you know what I mean(goes over to him and hugs him)hi what are you doing home so early?

Jason: I'm the boss I get off when ever I want(Phoebe gives him a look)

Phoebe: normally you stay there longer then that

Jason: Well most of the work was done accept for your column Mrs. Halliwell Dean

Phoebe: oh sorry

Jason: Don't worry I'm just upset you never came back you or Janet

Phoebe: Well you know

Jason: No I don't! where is she?

Phoebe: Where's who?

Jason: Janet

Phoebe: In the bathroom she ate a bad crab cake

Jason: What(goes to move from Phoebe but Phoebe pulls him in a kiss)Phoebe(pulls away)

Phoebe: We didn't say the proper hello

Jason:(smirks)hi...now excuse me

Phoebe: You know what she could use some pepsobismol...can you go to the story and pick some up?

Jason: Can I check on her first? Phoebe what's wrong with her?

Phoebe: nothing...

Janet:(calls)Jason I'm good I could really use some pepso

Jason: Fine! When is Paris coming home?

Phoebe: She is! Prue wanted to give her a bath so

Jason: ok(walks out. Phoebe sighs in relief closes the door before sitting down again)

Phoebe: Did you do it yet?

Janet: Yeah 30seconds...25...20...15...10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.0(opens the door)

Phoebe: Want me to look with you?

Janet: Yeah...please(Phoebe gets up and takes Janet's hand. They go in the bathroom. Janet looks at her and Phoebe smiles at her. Janet nods no)I can't do this Phoebe could you?

Phoebe: Janet I could but you have too. It will make it more of a reality for you. It will get you ready in case you are and um make you more careful next time if your not

Janet: Phoebe I only had sex one time and I was careful(they don't hear Jason come in)

Phoebe: I know but one time can land you with a kid(Jason sneaks to the bathroom door and looks around the corner)come on look at the test so I can get rid of the bathroom before Piper knows abuse magic and I put one in my room when I need it or want it.

Janet: ok-ok(picks it up and looks)

Phoebe: so?

Janet: negative(they sigh a breathe of relief)I'm not pregnant(sniffs)but Seth is still leaving me

Jason: That's a good thing(they jump and turn)What is this?

Janet:(softly)Ja I um I

Phoebe: Honey hey what are you...

Jason: Phoebe shh...Janet what is going on?

Janet: I-I thought I was pregnant

Jason: Janet...

Phoebe: Well lets get some sleep huh?

Janet: Jason I'm sorry...I didn't mean too. I Loved him and we've been together for two years and we've never done anything together until one or two months ago. All we did was love each other but that's over because(crying)I will never see him again. So you don't have to worry about him(Jason hugs her for awhile before letting her go harshly)

Jason: Why didn't you tell me about him?

Janet: Because I know how you are...

Jason: That's a bunch of bull

Phoebe: Jason

Janet: I didn't want to lose him. You act like daddy

Jason: With all good intentions. If I don't stuff like this could happen. You can get hurt or pregnant and I rather not see my sister that way until she's my age. Janet you're a child yourself you should have fun and be a kid

Janet: So I can be a boring like you? I am not a little kid anymore

Jason: but you are my little sister(sighs)Janet do you know what they would do to you in Italy if they found out you where pregnant

Janet: I would never go back if I was

Jason: You can never get rid of Italy and you know it. I'm so disappointed in you...I thought you would be more responsible

Janet: and I hate you right now because I thought you would be more understanding...not mother. I'm going to Carla's house and staying there(storms out)

Phoebe: Janet(looks at Jason)go after her

Jason: She's not my problem

Phoebe: Jason it was one mistake...you act like you haven't made any like this

Jason: Phoebe she's not my problem

Phoebe: What if that was Paris? Would you do this to her?

Jason: It's not Paris...I would never do that to her

Phoebe: How do I know that? Janet is your damn blood and your letting her go out on the street alone just as easy as the snap of your finger.

Jason: She can go back to her boyfriend

Phoebe: I know some Italian's can be cold hearted but I never thought you could b(walks out)

Jason: Jason stay-stay(sighs)Damn(rushes out of the bathroom while Janet picks)

Phoebe: Honey please don't go

Jason: Janet I'm sorry and I love you(Janet stops)Don't go(Janet looks at him)I don't want you to go because I was being an evil bastard...I was wrong sorry

Janet: You where just being hurt because of me(Jason walks over and holds her. Janet closes her eyes crying)

Jason: I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you never(kisses her head and rocks with her)

Janet: I know(Phoebe sighs a big thing of relief. Jason looks at Phoebe and back at his little sister)

Jason: Janny we need to talk in the morning

Janet:(lightly)I know

Jason: ok I'll take the day off...do you want anything?

Janet: no just sleepy

Jason: ok get undressed and hop in our bed(lets go)excuse me I'm going to go brush my teeth(walks out. Janet looks at Phoebe who gives him a smile)

Janet: Phoebe I don't know how you changed him but thanks

Phoebe: what do you mean?

Janet: the old Jason wouldn't come after me that quickly

Phoebe: Yeah we're working on that(Janet laughs)ok lets get you ready for bed before Paris gets in here. She's always active when she comes back from Cole's

Janet: ok(they walk in the bathroom)and lets get rid of this stick(throws it in the trash)

Piper voice: Jason where you going?(Phoebe lets go of Janet and rushes out)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Jason walks out the door as Phoebe quickly goes after him. Jason opens the door and closes it on her face making her stop. Phoebe holds her forehead. Prue walks in holding Andy's hand. Andy rubs Prue's stomach and looks at Phoebe

Prue: Phoebe what happened?

Phoebe: nothing(Piper walks out of the living room)

Piper: It must be something...Leo and I where well being married and he walked right in and said bye. Is everything ok?

Phoebe: Yes just the basic martial problems

Prue: oh yes those...then Andy can you go and watch out for him

Andy: on it(kisses her head)Leo you coming?(Leo walks up behind Piper and holds her)

Leo: Well um...

Piper: go ahead but hurry back(they kiss as Leo lets go. They orb out)Ok now what happened?

Phoebe: Janet and him got into a fight and I interfered and said some stuff

Piper: They where fighting?

Prue: Why? they never fight

Phoebe: just a problem...I guess he just needs to breathe. Where's Paris?

Prue: Laying in the crib with Melinda

Phoebe: ok

Prue: Are you alright?

Phoebe: Yeah I'll be fine...I'm going to check on Paris

Piper: Well we'll join you(they hook arms and go up the stairs)

Prue: We talked to Paige...

Phoebe: Really how is she?

Prue: not doing good in the relationship category either

Phoebe: mm

Ok yet again sorry for the long wait but I have a lot on my plate

Write me up Prayla


	11. Problems11

Paige walks outside and goes over to him slowly. Paige holds her arms and clears her throat. Glen doesn't move. Paige taps him and he sits up quickly.

Glen: Paige(stands ups and Paige smirks a little and steps back)

Paige: Dinner's ready...if your hungry

Glen: no I'm going to go take a shower(walks away)

Paige: I want you to take the job(Glen now turns to her)

Glen: What?

Paige: I know now that this is your dream and I can't take that from you(walks over to him and takes both of his hands)I don't want you to get hurt...but I don't want you to hate me neither(Glen pulls her in a hug)I would die if that happened

Glen: I could never hate you Paige...never(kisses her head)lets get inside and talk about it(they go in the house)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Leo orbs in the room where Piper is holding Melinda. Melinda is crying. Piper looks at him

Leo: What's wrong with her?(goes over to them)

Piper: She has a mild fever

Leo: Want me to heal her?

Piper: No I gave her some medicine

Leo: Piper remember...

Piper: She's fine Leo

Mel:(miserable)daddy(Leo takes Mel as she lays on his chest)

Piper: Where's Jason?

Leo: on his way home(rubs her back)Andy has him

Piper: Did you show yourselves to him?

Leo: No

Piper: So you don't know what happened?

Leo: No! you don't?

Piper: Nope Phoebe wouldn't talk about it

Leo: What do you think happened?

Piper: I don't know but Phoebe carried Paris with pride and went to her room. Something is really wrong with them but I think she handled it well because the problem wasn't really her's

Leo: What?

Piper: nothing? What a night hmm?

Leo: Yeah and we thought we could actually make it romantic(looks at Melinda who's sleeping)

Piper: We should've planned it like always

Leo: sense it won't just come on it's own(lays Melinda in the basinet by Piper and feels Melinda's head)she doesn't feel so warm now.

Piper: She always seems to be ok when her dad is around(gets up and holds him around the waist)You take away all her pain and fears you know that?

Leo:(smiles)I hope I can do that when she gets older

Piper: you will always be her daddy and hero...like your mines(he turns to her)I love you

Leo: I love you too(they start kissing. Pulls away and sighs)I need to get some sleep...work

Piper: right speaking of I'm working tomorrow

Leo: I'll tell the elders(they lay in bed together)night

Piper: night(they kiss and turn off the lights)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

At Paige's cabin Glen and Paige are talking to each other over a candle lit dinner.

Glen: thanks for understanding Paige

Paige: I'm trying to be understanding Glen...but your welcome for being supportive

Glen: hmm...Paige I want to ask you something

Paige:(smiles)Anything

Glen: does your family like me?

Paige: of course they do...honey why?

Glen: Well(Prue orbs in as Glen takes Paige's hand)

Paige: Prue(pulls away from Glen)Honey what are you doing here?

Prue: Came to check out your place and Andy and I got in a fight

Glen: oh well I'll take the guest bed(gets up)

Prue: no-no go on

Glen: I insist Prue(kisses Prue's head and walks in the bedroom)

Prue: um did I interrupt something?

Paige: Yes

Prue: then I'm going to go talk to him

Paige: Prue wait(Prue walks towards the room)what about Andy and your problems?

Prue:(loudly)Hey Glen(Paige hits her head)

Sorry to leave you on a cliff note but I decide to keep it here. I will update this chapter right now and it is going to have a big twist. I know that ever time you think Glen is going to propose. He doesn't get a chance too. But will he get to next chapter

Write me up Prayla...


	12. Problems12

Jason walks in the door where Phoebe is standing. He gives her a small smirk. She smiles back. He closes the door and walks in the living room. Phoebe follows and sits down on the couch. He sits in front of her on the other couch. They look at each other for a while

Phoebe: sorry about earlier

Jason: I deserved it...I didn't mean to be so upset. It's just that I never wanted my sister in that kind of predicament. I raised Janet when my parents where going through the divorce.

Phoebe: And you did a good job

Jason: not good enough

Phoebe: Jason she's eighteen and she waited to have sex until she was an adult. She was a lot more responsible then I was in my teenage years.

Jason: hmm(Phoebe goes over and sits on his lap)

Phoebe: I was bad Jason...god I hope Paris won't be like that. But then again you raised a pretty great sister and my sisters are doing good with there kids and then there's Cole(laughs a little. Jason smiles)So if Paris goes a little coo-coo I will blame it on one of you guys(puts her arm around his neck. Jason laughs to himself)

Jason: Phoebe about Paris and future times...I would never do what I did with Janet to her. She's your daughter. You do the punishing and the grounding. Me I'll just step back and wait until you or if Paris needs me to step in

Phoebe: Jason you don't have too

Jason: Phoebe it makes me feel comfortable if I did

Phoebe: ok(hits if his chest)you will only interfere in less I ask or Paris ask

Jason: thanks(kisses her cheek)ok I'm getting ready to turn in(goes to lay back)

Phoebe: What are you doing?

Jason: Getting ready to go to sleep

Phoebe: Janet is sleeping in Paige's room so you can sleep in our bed tonight

Jason: good because I didn't want to sleep here any ways(Phoebe stands up and pulls Jason up. They go upstairs hand in hand)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Prue is sitting on the bed holding her stomach while Glen paces in front of her.

Glen: and every time I go to ask her "Paige will you marry me". Someone interrupts

Prue: meaning my sisters and I

Glen: pretty much...I love her so much but if this keeps happening...

Prue: and I know Paige is ready to get married and we as sisters are ready for her to get married too.(smiles and stands up)and I couldn't think of a better brother in law or man for my sister(hugs him)you have my blessings

Glen: thanks Prue(hugs her back)

Prue: and I'm going to give you the prefect moment

Glen: you are(Prue pulls away and nods)when?

Prue: now(yells)Paige

Glen: Prue no(Paige rushes in)

Paige: What? What's going on?

Prue: Glen wants to say something to you? So I'm going to go eat some of that cake that you made. Excuse me(Prue leaves. Leaving Paige to look confused)

Glen: um hey

Paige: Hi

Glen: Paige I want to say something before you know we're interrupted again(On the other side Prue is looking in. Andy orbs in behind her and holds her)

Prue:(whispers)hey

Andy:(whispers)What are we watching and why are we whispering?

Prue: Shh(whispers)just watch and be quiet

Paige: ok what's wrong Glen?(Glen takes her hand)

Glen: What's wrong is that I can't breathe or see or hear without me near. It took me so many years to figure it out. I love you more then anything in the world and I can't see my life without you. I can't see my future without you

Paige:(whispers)oh my god(Prue smiles)

Andy:(whispers)mines was more romantic wasn't it(Prue hits him and keeps staring as Glen goes in his back pocket and pulls out a ring box)(whispers)get on one knee(Glen hearing this gets on one knee and opens the box. Paige gasps a little. It's a platinum ring with a diamond shape white Sapphire on it and two little ruby triquetras on the side)

Glen: Paige will you do me the honor of being my wife

Paige: I oh god yes-yes(nods yes. Glen puts on her finger and stands up. Paige quickly holds him)yes I will marry you(he picks her up and swings her around happily. Prue and Andy comes in as they go to kiss. That's when a set swirls surrounds the room)

Voice: No(grams appears)no she will not marry you(Everyone turns to her. Glen puts Paige down easily)

Prue:(angrily)Grams

Grams: Hello dear...she will not be marrying a monster like you.

Paige: Penelope what the hell are you talk about?

Grams: listen to me step away from the demon right now. He is highly dangerous to you presence and future(Everyone looks at Glen)

Another cliff hanger. Sorry for this but what do you think made Grams come to earth and leave her peaceful place. Right here is now my turning point of my first and second story. It will soon come to why I call myself Jorden's Prayla.


	13. Problems13

Everyone turns from Glen to Penny.

Paige: I will not back away until you tell me what's going on

Prue: or me at least

Grams: Prue don't strain yourself it'll harm the baby. Paige we need to talk in private

Glen: What about me? I'm the one your calling dangerous. I don't even know what I'm going to do? I don't even know why I'm dangerous.

Paige: Grams(takes his hand)what's going?

Grams: in private

Paige: no he deserves to know. I'm telling you grams if its not a good reason I'm marrying him.

Grams: fine sit(Glen and Paige sit down together holding hands. Paige looks at Prue who's heated and pulls her down on the bed as while)now you know I would never stir my girls wrong. It might seem that way but I only do what's best for you

Prue: sometimes what's best for us isn't...especially when it comes to love and you trying to do what's best

Grams: this Prue...I'm right about

Paige:(softly)that's for me to say get to it

Grams: He this monster(points to Glen)is going to hurt your children and family

Paige: What are you talking about? I don't even have children

Grams: Paige I saw the future and what he does isn't right. Especially with the child-the child Paige it's just not right what this child is to be. Don't marry him don't have kids with him. Paige your better off without him. Why do you think your little boy didn't live? Why do you think faith took him away from you two? Because he wasn't meant to be

Paige: Don't(stands up now)ever talk about my son like that again(crying)ever

Glen: Where the hell(Paige jumps a little and covers her face)do you get off telling us some sort of shit like that anyways?

Grams: Demon my granddaughter might act very found of you but you will watch your mouth. I can still vanquish you

Andy: stop it the both of you(Paige uncovers her face)

Glen: But she

Andy: I said stop(looks at Paige making Glen look at her as well)(thinking)she's hurting enough Glen(he nods and pulls away from Paige covering his face now. Grams looks at Prue who's staring angrily at her and she looks at Paige)

Grams(sighs)I'm sorry Paige but to me it just shows that its not meant to be

Glen: Don't tell her that...Paige(she looks at him)after everything we've been through the good and the bad; Your going to let some lady who's missed our childhood together and watches from the sky tell us what's meant to be or how to be. I love you more then anything but if you don't want to marry me Paige then you don't have too.(Paige sniffs)

Paige: I want to marry you

Grams: Paige you are making a huge mistake

Paige:(yells)I love him(soflty)and I know he would never do anything to harm me, my kids or my family. He is going to be apart of our family rather you like it out not.

Grams: Paige I am not giving up on this...I will stop this wedding from happening

Prue:(speaking now)Grams you should leave

Grams: Prue you know even better then me that his a demon and can't be trusted

Prue: and I also know that I trust him and he'll make Paige happy(waves her hand and Grams disappears in a swirl of lights. Glen stands up)

Glen: Paige are you sure(Paige hugs him quickly)

Paige:(sniffs)I'm very sure(she lays on his chest. He closes his eyes feeling her pain)

Andy: Are you guys staying here tonight?(helps Prue up)

Glen: No..I think we should go home. I got to do what I wanted to do anyways(Paige looks at him now and gives him a kiss)

Prue: look sometimes grams is right(they look at her)

Paige: Prue

Prue: not saying she is but she wouldn't lie about something like this

Glen: I agree...we better look it up

Prue:(smiles)see that's why I love you(They smirk)you always agree with me

Glen: When it comes to Paige and our future well...

Prue: True...but we'll do it in the morning. So we can feel in Piper and Phoebe

Paige: ok...

Andy: Janet is in your bed

Paige: I was staying at Glen's apartment tonight anyways. As you know I am getting married

Prue:(smiles)yes I know(goes over to her. Paige pulls away as Paige hugs her)I'm so happy for you honey(pulls Glen in to)and you come here too you popped the question(Glen laughs)

Prue/Paige: ow

Andy:(panicked)what?(goes over as pull away)

Prue: She kicked(Paige rubs Prue's stomach)oh my god the ring is beautiful(takes Paige's hand and looks at it)good choice good choice...isn't it Andy?

Andy: Yeah...way to make a man look bad

Prue: oh Andy stop being jealous...you got me didn't you? and we're having a baby. No need to woo for awhile not until the baby is born(pulls away from Paige's hand and kisses Andy)ok lets get you packed you

Paige: well you sit while I pack...got the living room?

Glen: Yeah hurry up so we can get to my place

Paige: ok(kisses him but for a long time)

Prue: oh ok could you wait to get a room first?(they pull away)

Paige: sorry

Glen: come on Andy(they leave the room and Paige turns to Prue smiling)

Paige: I'm getting married

Prue: I know...you better get to packing so you can get to celebrating with your fianc'e(Paige laughs)I'm telling you it might be just a word but the sex is really hot-hot-hot-hot and passionate once he becomes a fianc'e I'm telling you(Paige laughs again and starts packing)

Paige: It must have gotten even hotter when you where married. Sense you did it every night and are expecting a new little Trudeau right now(Prue smiles and rubs her stomach)Prue what if grams is right? What if Glen is going to hurt our own kids?

Prue: Well if he does do you want to drop him

Paige: No...I love him and I want to be with him even after the after life

Prue: Then the best thing we can try to do is stop it from happening. I mean we've don't it before and Piper ended up with two sons which isn't that bad sometimes(Paige smiles)Paige you know in your heart what's right and wrong? You know Glen better then anything. I promise you everything will be ok with that knowledge

Paige: thanks Prue

Prue: What are sisters for other then driving each other crazy(They laugh)ok lady hurry it up you don't want to keep Glen waiting

Paige: ok-ok

Alright I know mainly Paige and Glen and Prue and Andy but as you can see the turning point and it's showing why I chose the name "Jorden's Prayla for a pen name.


	14. Problems14

Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with the SAT I'm going to be a senior next year. I decided to update two chapters for an apology. And Piper and Leo will come soon enough don't worry.

The next morning Piper is cooking breakfast as Phoebe comes in with a rush. She pours some coffee in a cup quickly

Piper: running late?

Phoebe: very huge meeting

Piper: When you have to be there?

Phoebe: fifteen minutes and Elise is not playing(sips her coffee)

Piper: You where up all night

Phoebe: Paris wouldn't sleep...muffin(Piper hands her a blue berry muffin)thanks

Piper: welcome(Phoebe turns to leave)Jason already there?

Phoebe: yeah(Piper follows Phoebe out with another muffin)god all Paris kept doing was calling me and saying no sleepy(Piper laughs)not funny Cole always makes her sleep to long for nap time or doesn't give her one at all(grabs her coat as Prue comes down)

Prue: Phoebe Piper you got a minute

Phoebe: if you mean an actual minute yes?

Prue: Well yes it will take a minute but when you hear this you might not want to go

Piper: Are you ok?

Prue: Yes I am(calls)Paige I got them(she comes downstairs)

Phoebe: Paige your home early

Piper: Why?

Phoebe: not that were not happy to see you(goes over and hugs her)

Prue: She wants to tell you something

Phoebe: make it fast honey I need to be out of here in thirty seconds(pulls away)

Paige: Well I'm getting married(shows the ring)

Piper/Phoebe: Yes(they go over and hug them. Prue takes out her camera and takes a picture)

Piper: jeez just blind us Prudence(they pull away)

Prue: Sorry just starting her wedding album

Phoebe: I knew you had a certain glow...Prue your right I don't want to go but I have too

Paige: Phoebe there is more too it

Phoebe: I bet it is but I have to go(Piper gives Phoebe another muffin)

Piper: for Elise...she loves them

Phoebe: thanks

Paige: its bad guys(they look at her and Prue)

Prue: and we need to discuss it now

Phoebe: Can Leo or Andy orb me to work in 6minutes

Paige: I'll do it myself

Phoebe: ok what's going on?

Piper: Is it cold feet already?

Phoebe: or do you not want to marry him

Paige: No it's like that. Um five seconds after I got engaged grams came down

Phoebe: uh-oh

Piper: What happened?

Paige: She told me not to marry him or have with him kids because of what he does in the future to our kids.

Phoebe: What does he do to your kids?

Paige: We don't know not only that something's wrong with my child when it's born.

Phoebe: So you want to go to the future

Paige: not so much anymore

Prue: What but last night...

Paige: I know I know

Piper: Wait how come you knew first? Why can't we find out at the same time like with Phoebe and I. You guys ruin everything

Prue: What can I say where the most a like(shrugs her shoulder)What changed your mind?

Paige: After finally falling asleep from all the bliss...I had dream of(smiles)I don't know but everything seemed so right and peaceful. This light came towards me and told me things might go wrong but in the end it will be alright. At first I didn't trust it but it seemed like I knew that everything was going to be ok. I don't know but I'm alright now

Phoebe: Are you sure?

Paige: Yeah(smiles)I am

Phoebe: good then take me to work...I guess I'll get a ride from Jason. Bye

Sisters: bye(Paige takes her hand and they orb out)

Piper: the ring it's beautiful

Prue: mm hmm

Piper: We should take them to dinner tonight

Prue: mm-hmm

Piper: You don't trust that dream

Prue: nope something just bothers me more now. I mean a light coming to her. It just doesn't seem right

Piper: I know but we shouldn't do it unless Paige tells us too

Prue: or we could get a little help from Parker(rubs her stomach)you know she likes to send me every where. Member she sent us to the future when Paige is pregnant.

Piper: then she brought dinosaurs back after watching "The Dinosaurs"

Prue: She put it back though

Piper: After the dino almost killed Mr. Bridge

Prue: I can't help it if she thought it was funny

Piper: ok just keep her in order for tonight. Oh wait I have to work tonight

Prue: You could always close it for tonight

Piper: got a band booked

Prue: We could have it there

Piper: but the boys aren't allowed there

Prue: True

Piper: Guess I can close early and the boys won't have to go to school tomorrow if we get in late. Besides tomorrow is there last day before thanksgiving break.

Prue: That's what we'll do then

Piper: Yes um and Prue you better not do time traveling or I'm telling Andy

Prue: fine-fine I won't

Piper: ok come with me(pulls her along)help me serve

Prue: normally you don't want me to cook or serve

Piper: and I don't want to leave you alone either(calls)boys breakfast come on...(Paris shimmers down and Mel orbs next to her making the stop)morning girls

Par: night-night(Prue laughs and picks them up)

Piper: You got them

Prue: I could never drop my nieces

Piper: ok if your sure(they go in the kitchen)


	15. Problems15

Prue and Piper walk in the room with the girls. Prue puts the girls in the seat then sits down in a seat next to them

Par: Poop(stretches for Prue)

Prue: you know Cole taught her that(Piper laughs)its Prue honey not poop

Piper:(calls)boys breakfast(Mel starts to whine)it's coming Ms. Piggy

Prue: thanksgiving is coming in a couple of days

Piper: I guess grams is off the list

Prue: I'm not worried about her...I'm worried about my in-laws(Piper gives her a look)well Lily. All she's going to do is give to much advice which will make me mad. I mean I love her advice but I don't need it.

Piper: I know it's annoying when your pregnant.

Prue: and I practically raised you two...I think that I have enough experience(Andy walks in and Piper motions for Prue to stop)I mean Andy's mother is so annoying. I know she's excited. But calling me during nap time five times a week gets really annoying. And then she asks me about my breast. I don't even let my husband look at them any more or talk about them. Do you know how uncomfortable it is?

Andy: couldn't imagine

Prue: Why didn't you tell me he was behind me

Piper: I tried(Prue turns to him)

Andy: I'll talk to her(gives Prue a kiss)Paige's engagement will take her off the baby subject for awhile to anyways(grabs his car keys and plays with the girls hands)

Prue: Where are you going?

Andy: go pick up a bed from Darryl's(Prue gives him a look)member my parents are staying here?

Prue: What?(Piper hums and moves away from them)

Andy: I told you that

Prue: No you didn't

Andy: I told Piper I know I told you

Prue: No

Andy: Well they're already coming tomorrow

Prue: Where are they going to sleep Andy? the basement? because I'm not giving up my room.

Andy: Prue your being unreasonable

Prue: And you sound like my ex-fiancé Roger(A fork flies into the wall)

Andy: Prue calm down please

Prue: Andy I'm not giving up my room I'm pregnant...and the basement is cold. Just let them sleep in a hotel or something

Andy: You just don't want my mother here because you can't stand her

Prue: No its just no room and we didn't even talk about this

Andy: fine I'll just call a hotel(pulls the fork out of the wall)I'm sure my mother will understand that you don't want her here.

Prue: What are you talking about?

Andy: just that we found a room before...now its different; So she's automatically going to think it's her. Oh well its your house(walks out the house)

Prue:(yells)You are not putting me in a guilt trip Andrew(takes in a breathe)You should be glad you don't have any in-laws

Piper: Well I do just haven't met them. You know I want the feeling of my in-laws driving me crazy. I want to meet them but Leo said no(calls)Boys get down here(gives Melinda and Paris a cookie)Normally I would go behind his back but it's his parents

Prue: Did you pull the "but kids should meet them"?

Piper: and he pulled the rule card

Prue: like we listen to those(goes for coffee but Piper steps in front of her)

Piper: exactly mommy to be

Prue: haha(backs off)

Piper: then he said it was his old life and knowing that he couldn't meet them if he tried hurt him. He wants to keep them in the past(sighs)The elders take so much from him

Prue: mm I know how you feel well a little. I can't wait to see what they try to do to Andy.

Piper: At least Andy knew what he was stepping into...Leo didn't(sighs)I feel so sorry for Leo. I just want to take the pain away from my husband

Prue: mm Piper I'm telling you now it's not easy(puts her arm around Piper)where are your boys?

Piper: I don't know(yells)Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry get do here(Then there's a boom)

Boys:(yells)mommy(panicked Piper grabs Melinda and rushes out. Prue grabs Paris and orbs out of the room)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Prue orbs in the boys room where its covered in smoke. Prue quickly cover Paris's face. Piper rushes up.

Prue: cover Melinda's face(Piper does)

Piper: boys(calls)where are you?(the closet door opens and Chris's head pops out)Thank god. Come here(they quickly come out and rush over to them)What happened?

Chris: A demon mom a real big one

Wyatt:(crying)Daddy's in there

Piper: What(gives Melinda to Wyatt)Stay here

Prue: Your not going alone(waves her hand and the dust clears out. They see a demon standing over Leo while he's unconscious)

Piper: Leo(stands in front of the kids and blows up the demon)Leo(goes over to him)Leo honey wake up(bends down)Leo(whispers)your scaring the boys get up(shakes him)Leo get up(Melinda starts to whimper they look at her)

Wyatt: Dad is ok Melly shh

Mel:(yells)Dada(everyone looks at her shocked. Leo quickly sits up)

Piper: Leo(hugs him quickly. He holds her)

Leo: Did she just say dada?(the boys walk over to him as Piper lets go)

Piper: Yes she did(smiles and takes Melinda)she's a daddy's girl for sure

Leo: She's growing up to fast(takes her and his boys)you all are. Are you guys ok?

Boys: Yeah(Prue gives Piper the book of shadows look)

Leo: good

Piper: Leo why don't you take them down for breakfast(they all stand up)

Leo: ok(walks over and takes Paris. Paris kisses him)good morning to you too butter cup(kisses her cheek back)

Piper:(whispers)You boys watch out for your daddy...until mommy comes down(they nod)

Leo: come on boys(they go downstairs as Piper walks over to Prue)

Piper: seems like we have another problem on our hands

Prue: I guess that Paige's dinner will have to wait

Piper: Speaking of Paige where is she?

Prue: Well call her if things get worse(they go towards the attic)


	16. Problems16

Piper and Prue stand over the book looking at it. Prue starts to hum a kiddish tune making Piper look at her.

Prue: sorry I was listening to baby songs...well the baby was I got caught with a tune

Piper: Your not doing the play songs while the baby is the womb because it will make your baby smart junk are you?

Prue: yes because four out of five the baby will get in an awesome private school. I only want what's best for my daughter(sits down)

Piper: Yes but you should trust that genes will help

Prue: Then my baby is half doomed...Andy was an idiot(Piper laughs then stops)What?

Piper: I didn't find the demon but I found away to get Leo's parents here(Prue stands up)

Prue: oh Piper why didn't we think about this earlier?

Piper: I don't know maybe because I didn't think there was away

Prue: maybe we can get them for thanksgiving

Piper: Yeah but what if the elders find out that will be a hell of a thanksgiving.

Prue: Well isn't his birthday coming up?(Piper starts flipping again)

Piper: I think

Prue: think?

Piper: He doesn't tell me this stuff...I sneak and look at his birth certificate

Prue: Maybe we can get it for his birthday(looks at the book)Piper you know he wants to see his parents...just as much as we want to see mom

Piper: I know that Prue but I have to respect his wishes. It's his parents(Prue stops her)

Prue: Stop Piper look(they start reading)

Sisters:(loudly)oh my god Leo(they rush out the room. We look at the book of Shadows it says "Mathim" it says duke of hell...he is a leader of the thirty legions. He sucks the life and power out of people making them weak and die within 24hours but it can be stopped when the beings wish finally comes true.

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Paige walks in Phoebe's office while she scrambles around for her things. Paige gives a smile then sighs a long sigh

Phoebe: What? Can't your big sister scramble in peace?

Paige: Phoebe are you happy I'm marrying him?

Phoebe: What do you mean honey?(goes to her cabinet and pull out some papers)Do you want me not to be?

Paige: No its just...Well you did throw him down the steps

Phoebe: That was the old me(smiles)here they are(looks at Paige who has her arms crossed)Paige I am thrilled that you and Glen are getting married(puts the papers in her bag and walks over to her)I'll prove it by making a beautiful toast tonight ok? I promise it will come from the heart and you'll know it because you know me(kisses her head. Paige smirks)ok I'm going

Paige: alright good luck(Phoebe rushes out. As Paige goes to leave when someone grabs her and pulls her in)whoa(turns and goes to swing when she sees it Glen)hi you

Glen: You snuck away from me this morning and it's my break time(closes the door with Paige still in his arms)

Paige: Glen not in Phoebe's office

Glen: ok fine but at least give me my hello kiss(Paige glares at him and gives him a kiss. Glen just kisses her more passionate. Paige leans against the desk)

Paige:(mumbles)Glen(the front door opens and Phoebe walks in)

Phoebe: Guys!!(they pull away quickly)in my office?

Glen: it-it was

Paige: just a kiss

Phoebe: look you two new engaged people not in my office

Paige:(smiles)it wasn't going to be believe me

Glen: and break time is not even that long(Paige hits him)

Phoebe:(laughs a little and rubs her head)ok Piper just called she needs you at home

Paige: alright what are you doing back in here?

Phoebe: my purse...now leave(grabs her bag and rushes out. Paige looks at Glen)

Paige: You got me in trouble

Glen: Not really. Hey she's going to cut us some slack for awhile now that we're engaged why not take advantage of it(Paige rolls her eyes)Hey(rubs her chine making her smiles)well I better go eat call me if it gets intense

Paige: Yeah love you

Glen: love you too(they kiss and Paige walks out as Glen shimmers out)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Prue and Piper rush down the steps holding hands

Piper: Leo-Leo(rushes in the kitchen and sees him put a plate on the tray for Melinda)

Leo: What?(Piper goes over and checks him out)Piper what are you doing?

Piper: The demon it drains your life...are you ok?

Leo: Yeah I'm fine(goes over to the coffee pot)

Prue: Leo you should sit down(Paige orbs in)

Leo: I'm fine guys(pours coffee)just tired

Piper: Leo sit please

Paige: What's going on?

Leo: They think that I'm going to(shakes his head)ow(rubs his head)maybe I should(Piper goes over to him but its to late he falls back)

Piper: oh Leo(the boys turn in their seat. Andy orbs in just in time to catch him)

Andy: Whoa(Piper goes over and touches his head)

Piper: He's hot...Andy take him upstairs

Andy: got it you'll tell me what's going on later(they nod as he orbs out)

Prue: I'll call dad(walks out)

Paige: I'm guessing the engagement dinner will just have to wait?(Piper nods slowly)

But for how long? Will more problems come for Leo or will they solve it in time

Write me up Prayla


	17. Problems 17

At bay mirror Phoebe sits in the conference room with a whole lot of old farts. Elise is also in the room and Jason is making an important presentation. Phoebe clicks her pen on the table making Elise kick her foot. Phoebe sits up and looks at Jason who smirks at her while talking. Phoebe can't help but smile bigger and look at the board.

Mr. De Carlo: I get what your saying Dean but for the past couple of months your paper rating has been going down.

Mrs. Lewis: and we understand a lot of people are getting married, or on maternity leave and are retiring but we except that you get new people right away Mr. Dean. Especially if you say that your business is doing so well.

Jason: Not a lot of people are going for journalism anymore and we have spots filled. Its just that the new people have to get use to it

Elise: Which we are training every chance we get in the day...Especially Phoebe Halliwell Dean(Phoebe eyes pop open a little bit)she's a big part of this

Mr. Chang: How is that going for you Phoebe...Do you think the people that you have hired hit the standards?

Phoebe: most defiantly! I mean I know the paper has been rocky but um in a couple of weeks it should be fine

Mr. Chang: Then it must be pretty low standards

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Mr. Chang: Nothing to you or your husband but the paper has dropped almost thirty percent

Mrs. Lewis: When did you hire these new people

Jason: well some two months ago and last week

Mr. De Carlo: and the two month co-workers haven't gotten use to this. It's a shame...you should fire them they have had plenty of time(Jason sits down now)

Jason: Can't they have to much potential

Mr. Chang: Potential is not good enough...it's either you get it or you get fired

Jason: So that goes for me?

Mrs. Lewis: We're saying you can't save everybody Mr. Dean

Mr. De Carlo: Especially in this business. Look you're a business man. You own a lot of business's and we take them down. You either get it together before it hits 50 or we're firing you(stands up and the others follow him. Jason keeps his eyes on them)

Mrs. Lewis: We'll be back in two months Mr. Dean you better hurry it up

Mr. Chang: Good day

Jason:(Dryly)Gentleman Mrs. Lewis(they open up the door and leave. No one says anything. Phoebe looks at her hands)

Elise: What are we going to do Jason?

Jason: We're defiantly not going fire them no...It will be to much trouble to find new people. Besides they went to college...they just need to learn the schedule(looks at his clock)look it's about time for lunch. You two should head out?

Phoebe: What about you?

Jason: gotta think and talk to the newbie's(stands up)I'll see you tonight Phoebe(kisses her head)and Elise in an hour

Elise: sure

Phoebe: Jason

Jason: I'm fine

Phoebe: No can you make it to Glen and Paige's engagement party tonight

Jason: Engagement?

Phoebe: Yeah they are getting married they told me this morning

Jason: That's great and I will really try promise...ok excuse me(leaves)

Elise: Is he ok?

Phoebe: Yes but he has to think a lot alone...ok lets go to lunch then(they get up and leave)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In Piper's room she sits near the bed while holding Leo's hand. Leo starts coughing and starts to mumble things. Piper just stares until he stops. Leo turns his head towards the window. Victor comes up the steps and walks over to Piper

Victor: Hey

Piper:(eyes never leaving Leo)Hi

Victor: How long has he been like this?

Piper: an Hour and he is just going to get worse...Like the fever wasn't enough now his speaking in tongues

Victor: maybe you should call the elders to try and heal him

Piper: No they can't do anything for him but I bet Paige went to see(kisses Leo's hand as he starts to shake a little)

Victor: whoa powerful fever...do you want me to get him a cold cloth?

Piper: What good would it do dad(stands up now)He'll make it through this I know he will...he always has but I can't help but be worried(turns to her dad. He hugs her)I'm just so happy the demon didn't get our kids.

Victor: He's a good dad I can say that much...you know who the demon was

Piper: Yeah...Mathim his part of the legion of demons. They are more powerful then the Triad

Victor: Wow well will I need a crystal cage if they go for the kids or

Piper: Yeah(puts the cover of Leo)here(gives him a box)where are my kids?

Victor: Downstairs

Piper: come on(they walk out. Piper puts a crystal down and a ring glows around Leo. Looks at him one last time and they go downstairs)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Phoebe sits at the table with Elise laughing when someone walks up behind her making Elise stop. Elise gives her a look

Phoebe: What?(turns and jumps a little. Cole has a bruise on his eye)Cole...(gasps)Janet(gets up and goes over to her when she sees a cast on her arm)What's going on? Are you ok Janet?

Cole: Is she ok she punched me in the eye?

Phoebe: What? Janet Why?

Janny: He was talking about my brother(sits down)funny how we walked in together. What's good in here Elise?

Phoebe: Cole

Cole: It's not what you think? I was talking to someone important to me(Phoebe looks taken back)about Jason and she over heard. She kicked the girl and punched me(whispers)she almost exposed magic. I almost went source on her(Phoebe sighs)

Phoebe: Janet what did I tell you about hitting or talking badly about my ex husband

Janet: Be civil because that's your nieces dad and Don't do it around you and I wasn't(looks at the menu)

Phoebe: mm! So What are you doing here?

Cole: Picking up lunch for my girlfriend...and asking you if I can have Paris this weekend?

Phoebe: Sure but why?

Cole: thinking about sending a visitor(Phoebe nods and sighs)and I want to tell Paris about her almost step mother

Phoebe: Step mother?

Cole: Yep Phoebe I'm going to ask her tonight

Phoebe: that's that's great Cole(her phone rings)(thinking)thank god(answers the phone)hold on Prue...2pm Cole

Cole: Yep(Phoebe nods and sits next to Janet. Goes over to the bar)

Phoebe: what's up? What? Are you sure? Why didn't you call me earlier? Um ok I'll be there meet me outside(hangs up)Elise

Elise: go work from home just up load the work by three(Phoebe nods and stands up putting her money on the table)

Phoebe: Janet we'll talk tonight

Janny: Yep Sure the steak sounds good(Phoebe rolls her eyes and rushes out)

Elise: So you punched him in the eye?

Janet: Yep?

Elise: Did it feel good?(Janet gives her surprised look and nods yes)Hmm

Ok here comes a shocking twist and I will post it up by tomorrow and in a couple of days

Write me up Prayla


	18. Problems18

Upstairs a Demon shimmers in the hall way. Leo turns a little and mumbles. The demon smirks and kicks the crystal over making the crystal cage disappear. The demon walks over to Leo and pulls out a scroll.

Demon:(speaking Dutch)Leo Wyatt die ik naar u kom. ..to uitvoering die u het volgende mij wordt. U zult de familie leven en verlaten die u nodig hebt tot de tijd u ten slotte voer. Door Middernacht mijn lieve demon die u conqure mij slechts zult te worden wat u zou niet moeten zijn_(Leo Wyatt I come to thee...to make you become the next me. You shall live and leave the family that you need until the time you finally feed. By midnight my dear demon you shall conquer me just to become what you shouldn't be)_(Leo coughs and turns towards the window. Glen comes in)

Glen: Bune(he turns to Glen with an evil smirk)What are you doing?(looks at Leo)No

Bune: To late(Glen throws a fireball at him. Puts up a shield)whoa it's not my time to go yet

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Continue downstairs. Piper is hugging her boy's goodbye. Paige is standing beside them holding Paris. Prue orbs in with Phoebe.

Phoebe: Where's Leo?(takes Paris)

Paige: Upstairs

Victor: Hi Phoebe

Phoebe: Hi daddy(gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Wyatt: mommy is daddy going to be ok?(Piper pulls away)

Piper: of course he will WY! Don't worry...now take care of your little brother and sister ok?

Wyatt: Yeah(Victor takes Paris)

Piper: good boy(they hear a boom)

Victor: Lets head out(grabs Melinda from Chris. The boys take a bag and Victor rushes them out)bye

Prue: thanks Dad(Paige closes the door and they rush upstairs)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Continuing upstairs. Glen pants up and down

Bune: I'm telling you Glen I'm not ready to go yet...your father isn't ready for me to go

Glen: What do you want from Leo?

Bune: What your father can't get from you(The sisters rush and gasps. Piper goes to blow him up but Glen stops her)

Glen: It's not going to work I tried already

Bune:(in German now)Sie arbeiten für das hat bezaubert derjenig. Ich spüre auch eine Ehe. Sie beschädigen Ein. ..You ist eine erbärmliche Entschuldigung für einen Dämon und, den ich verspreche, dass Leo Sie schließlich töten wird(_You work for the charmed ones. I'm also sensing a marriage. You're marring one...You are a sorry excuse for a demon and I promise that Leo will kill you finally_)(He shimmers out of the room)

Piper: Leo(goes over to him)

Paige: Honey do you know who he is?

Glen: Bune...Piper(she looks at him)(in a huff)the legion of demons want him and If I can't even stop them neither can you..

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Piper is looking through the book while her sisters look at her. Leo is on the couch beside Piper. Glen is sitting down while holding Paige in his arms. Paige plays with her ring. Glen lays on her shoulder and plays with her fingers. Phoebe looks at them then checks on Leo.

Piper: Damn nothing(rubs her head)

Prue: Piper we can always do that spell(Piper doesn't say anything)I know you swore to not call his parents down but Piper you know that's what his been wanting lately

Phoebe: but it was a different demon earlier now it's another it might not work

Paige: Glen maybe you should go down there and check it out

Glen: ok(kisses her cheek tenderly and shimmers out)

Phoebe: Paige are you ok?

Paige: No when something happens good we never get to celebrate...I'm just tired(Piper sighs and sits next to her. Piper puts her arm around her)

Piper: We'll celebrate soon enough don't worry

Paige: How do you know this?

Piper: because I'm saying the spell(goes over to the box)"Hear these words, Hear my cry Spirits from the other side come to me, cross now the great divide(Phoebe and Prue take Piper's hand)We call you now Amelia and Christopher Wyatt to join us in this time of need and move amongst us"(they stand there and nothing happens)lets try again

Prue: Paige(Paige quickly stands up and holds Prue and Pipers hand)

Sisters: "Hear these words, hear our cry, spirits from the other side, come to us we settle thee, Cross now the great divide"

Piper: "We call you now Amelia and Christopher Wyatt to join us in this time of need and move amongst us"(they look around and nothing happens again)Damn it(pulls away from her sisters) Look you ass's get down here(orbs surround the room and a woman Elder stands there. She is black with white hair and black eyes. She has rather thin lips and skinny long face. She is mid size and is wearing a white robe)

Elder: Piper what is it?

Piper: which one are you?

Paige: Hunter...they sent you to feel my sisters rage

Hunter: No I came without them knowing...What's wrong?

Piper: Why aren't my husbands parents coming? Are you stopping us from seeing them?

Hunter: No

Prue: You aren't but Leo said you won't let him see them

Hunter: No not true...Why wouldn't we say that? He's up there all the time he can see them whenever he wants.

Piper: No, Leo wouldn't lie about something like that

Hunter: If you want Leos' parents here(waves her hand and two people show up. Melia is dressed in a blue dress that goes to her knees she looks a lot like Wyatt. Chris is dressed in all white. He looks like Leo all the way but without hair. Chris holds Melia close)Piper meet your in laws(Piper just stares at them amazed)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Downstairs in Piper's room Leo's eyes open and he looks up. He's eyes turn bold black

Leo:(evilly)mom dad(sits up quickly and gets out of bed)Piper(He's clothes turn all back but his eyes turn back to normal and he slowly walks out)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Continuing upstairs Melia looks around then hits Hunter with her eyes

Melia: What are we doing here?

Chris: Really Hunter first we feel a pull now we're here

Hunter: Your daughter-in-law wanted to see you(they look at Piper once Phoebe, Paige and Prue step back a little)

Melia: Piper(goes over and hugs her)nice to meet you dear(Piper hugs her back and Melia pulls back a little)oh god it's so nice to meet you finally

Piper: It's finally nice to meet you too

Melia: mom(Phoebe and Prue smile)

Piper:(smirks)mom

Chris: no wonder we felt a pull...Does Leo know you summoned us Piper?

Melia: Christopher please of course he does...right Piper?

Piper: No um...

Chris: Come on Melia we aren't welcomed here

Piper: Yes you are

Chris: by you dear but not our son

Melia: Chris he would've sensed us by now and thrown us out...It must be a good reason why she summoned us lets listen

Chris: No Amelia lets go

Melia: Don't you want to see your grandchildren? Where are they?

Piper: With their grandpa Victor we couldn't have them here it was too dangerous?

Melia: Why? Wait where is Leo?

Piper: Downstairs he's hurt and...

Chris: Hunter heal him(Leo walks in wearing all back. Phoebe gasps and they look at the door)

Piper: Leo?(he's still sweating)Wh-wh

Leo: Didn't I tell you not to summon them?

Melia: Leo(pulls Piper behind her surprising Piper)she was just trying to help

Leo: I don't need her help or yours

Melia: Leo honey

Chris: No Amelia let him talk that's all his good for and keeping secrets

Melia: Christopher stop it(steps up to the two men in her life)

Chris: stop babying him...that's how he became a no-good little punk(Piper goes to speak but Prue nods no)that's how he got killed in the damn war. He was a sissy

Melia: Chris

Leo: I died saving people I died keeping my country safe. It's not my fault I died

Chris: Yes it is...You left us...you made me a laughing stock(looks at everybody)my son didn't even make it two years(looks at Leo)

Leo: I'm sorry I couldn't be your precious nephew

Chris: That's right you will never be him...all you are is spoiled, selfish, stupid, ignorant little soldier boy(Leo now mad chokes his father and pushes him against the wall)

Melia: Leonardo no(grabs his arm and Piper does the same. Prue uses her powers trying to pull them apart but it doesn't work)

Leo: You stop talking to me like this

Chris: Why because you are a little punk?

Leo: I'm going to kill you

Melia: honey no

Leo: I'm not a little boy anymore

Piper: Leo no-no let go(Melia and Piper fly onto the couch. Soon other elders come to the room and make a ball)no(blows up the ball)not my husband(Glen shimmers in and jumps at the scene. He grabs Leo's arm and pulls them away from each other. Leo swings Glen in the wall and Paige goes over to them. Chris falls on the floor and Leo's eyes turns bold black)Leo

Leo:(looks at his dad)I hate you(goes to kick him)

Amelia:(crying in Italian)Leonardo soddisfa non per favore è suo padre. Non dolerlo Leo la supplico(He stops and looks at everybody)Leo

Leo:(evilly)mom(shakes his head and smirks evilly)see you at Thanksgiving(shimmers out. Amelia goes over to Chris and holds him while crying. Piper looks from Glen who's on the floor to Amelia to the elders. She lays her head on the book)


	19. Problems19

Later in the attic all of the elders are gone leaving Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Paige, Glen, Melia and Chris. Melia gives Chris some ice for his neck and walks away from him. Paige bandages Glen's head and gives him a kiss.

Chris: Come on Amelia

Melia: No Christopher Wyatt...I cannot believe you did that to our only son

Prue: Piper she reminds me of you

Phoebe: guess Leo knew he might be a hot head and found someone who can deal with him

Piper: But Leo would never do that to our boys

Chris: Amelia he needed to hear it...he thinks he is too good for us

Melia:(yells)No he doesn't

Chris: We didn't even know about his marriage with Piper(Piper looks shocked for a moment)

Melia:(softly)We did know Piper just a week later...but we knew of our grandchildren as soon as Piper told him she was pregnant(loudly)And he named one after you Christopher

Chris: True but he has brought nothing but pain to us for two years

Melia: and you have been a hot head...now look where he is a demon. We didn't raise a demon Chris. We raised an angel who did good things and got wonderful things back

Chris: I don't know why he got great things his just a little punk

Piper:(yells)at least he hasn't been a jerk

Chris: Now wait a minute

Melia: No she's right Chris...I'm happy someone else sees you and Leo's stubbornness. You know this is my fault

Chris: Amelia it's not its only about Leo and I

Melia: Yes it is I've always been in the middle but never told you two to shut the hell up. I just stood there and let you do whatever you wanted to do to Leo. Just because you thought you were making him a man. I'm not having it anymore. Christopher if you can't get it together the next time Leo tries to vanquish you, I'll let him

Chris: Yeah right Melia

Melia: Don't test me Chris; why do you think I hesitated last time? I wanted him to do a good number on you. I wanted him to take away the pain that you caused. I never want my son to feel like he felt as a little boy.

Piper: and I'll be damned if you try it on your grandchildren

Melia: me too...you better get it together Chris(Chris angry swirls out in a thing of light)he'll be back. Lets find Leo

Prue: no offense but why did you stay with him?

Melia: Because I know that Leo and Chris love each other deeply they're just to stubborn to see it. Don't get me wrong I thought about it many times and one time I was close to it but Leo wouldn't let me. He said just don't let dad live with us and they got along and I started to miss Chris and two months of living with us again he started it with Leo.(sighs)I was stupid I guess

Piper: No you just wanted a prefect family...I know the feeling

Phoebe: Where do you think Leo could be?

Piper: I have a hunch

Glen: and I know what Bune needs with Leo(now look at him)They want Leo to be a leader of the legion of demons

Piper: oh god the boys and Melinda(rushes out)

Phoebe: Paris(rushes out too)

Glen: Hey I can shimmer(Grabs Paige and shimmers out with her)

Melia: Prue I know you don't understand me

Prue: I think you're a very brave woman...and I'm happy you're my sister's mother-in-law

Melia: thank you(Prue nods and takes her hand before orbing out)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Chris and Wyatt are sitting on the couch at Victors apartment watching Melinda and Paris use their powers to make their toys move around. Victor comes out of the kitchen and smirks at Melly and Parry. Then he looks at his grandsons and listens to Chris crack another knock-knock joke to Wyatt

Chris: knock-knock

Wyatt:(sighs)who's there?

Chris: Roach

Wyatt: Roach who?(uses his powers to make a star. Paris claps and Melinda follows)

Chris: Roach you a letter didn't you get it(Chris bust out laughing and falls on the floor. Victor laughs to himself and sighs)

Wyatt: I have one knock-knock

Chris: Who's there?

Wyatt: Quack

Chris: Quack who?

Wyatt: quack another joke and I'm going to send you to Iceland

Victor: Now Wyatt I know your brother's jokes are(there's a knock)I'll be back(goes to the door)Who is it?(Wyatt not liking a certain feeling stands up)

Voice: Leo

Victor: Leo huh?...what do I think about you?

Leo: mixed feelings I guess(Victor opens the door. Leo's eyes are normal and his hair is turning black but he has a certain good but sorry smile to him)

Victor: Your ok?

Leo: Yeah the fever just broke...I need to talk to my kids(walks past him and goes over to them. Wyatt gives Leo a glare and steps in front of his siblings)Hey guys(bends down to them)

Chris: Daddy your ok?

Leo: for now(Victor walks over to them seeing Wyatt's look)

Wyatt: What do you mean for now?

Leo: I came to say good bye

Wyatt: Where are you going?

Leo: away for a while...I have to think. Wyatt I want you to take care of them. Don't make me come back and they're hurt understand(Wyatt nods)Now Chris you keep helping mommy alright

Chris: Yeah but aren't you going to help(Leo rubs his head and looks at Melinda)

Leo: Melly you be a good girl ok(blows a kiss towards her and stands)bye Paris. I'm proud of all of you(winces a little)I gotta go

Victor: Leo wait...

Leo: Victor if I don't go now I'm going to hurt you(he eyes turn black and bold)

Victor: go hurry(Leo rushes out)

Leo:(calls)take care of each other(Wyatt closes the door with his powers and Chris starts crying)

Chris: Grandpa Daddy's not coming back(hugs Victors leg. Victor picks him up and holds him. Melinda and Paris start to cry too but Wyatt just stands there. Victor bends down to the girls. The family now decides to show an appearance)

Piper: Dad(goes over and takes Chris and Melinda. Phoebe takes Paris)

Phoebe: shh it's ok baby

Victor: They're fine Leo just stopped by

Melia: Leo

Victor: Yeah who are you?

Piper: Leo's mom Amelia

Victor: What?

Melia: Hi how do you think he was born?(Victor shrugs)how was he?

Victor: black hair black eyes he got out of here before he hurt anybody. He left about five seconds ago. You're his mother hmm?(Piper rolls her eyes)

Piper: Amelia I would like you to meet your grandchildren Chris(shakes him a little)our baby girl Melinda and(turns and sees Wyatt stand there)Wyatt(puts her kids down)honey what's wrong?(Wyatt doesn't anything)Wyatt(he doesn't say anything. Looks at Prue)

Prue: I don't know

Piper: Wyatt(touches his face but he doesn't blink. Melia goes over to Wyatt and bends down be side Piper. Moves over so Melia can take her place. Wyatt looks in the eyes of his grandmother. Watches in a close distance)

Page: It's like looking in a mirror(They just stare without blinking. Wyatt finally blinks and looks at the woman)

Melia: Its going to be ok Wyatt. Daddy will come back and believe me I know. He will always come back because he loves you so much. I promise I will not let anything happy to your daddy. You can trust me sweetie...I won't let my son down or my grandson(rubs his cheek. Wyatt hugs her)oh(kisses his head. Piper smiles and stands up)

Chris: So she's our grandma too?

Phoebe: Yes sweetie she is

Chris: Can we hug her?

Prue: of course you can sweetie(Chris takes Melinda's hands and they walk over to Melia. Melly hits her arm. Amelia looks at them and pulls them in too. She laughs to herself and holds them close. Piper stops smiling and looks at her sisters)

Piper: We need to find him...now

Phoebe: But how?

Paige: I have a plan...Phoebe we're going to need Jason and you Victor

What do you think the plan is? And will it work?

Write me up?


	20. Problems20

Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Paige and Glen shimmer into the underworld. Its dark and gloomy with a whole lot of screaming.

Prue: Piper Where is he? Wyatt said he was here(Piper looks around when flames starts to form in front of them. Glen jumps in front of them fireball ready. It turns into Cole. Glen smirks and throws it at him blowing him up)

Glen: Ha got him

Phoebe: Glen(Cole reappears in a thing of bugs)ew

Prue: I knew you where a pest but come on(Paige sneakers a little. Phoebe gives Prue a stern look)What?

Phoebe: What did we talk about for Paris's sake

Prue: Fine I'm not saying sorry though

Cole: wouldn't expect it anyways I was just coming to tell you about Leo

Piper: Where is he?

Cole: Every where first he kills all my weak demons then is in a meeting with the hierarchy of demons. I didn't want to ask him in front of them what he's doing here because I didn't want to be embarrassed. Then again the man is pure evil now and he's taking over my under world. And if your trying to save him I'm in just to keep my kingdom(Leo know appears)

Leo: I knew you would work for them(sends Cole into a wall in a thing of fire. Phoebe jumps a little and sees Cole start to stand up again. Prue, Phoebe and Paige hurry and stand next to Piper. Piper keeps a strong face)Hello Honey

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

At the manor Melia is sitting on the floor in the attic playing with Melinda and Paris. She smiles at Chris as he reads to her and then looks at Wyatt who's doing magic tricks. Victor comes in with a bottle and gives it to her. Melia smiles and gives it to the girls. That's when Jason walks upstairs and Melia stands.

Par: papa

Melia: Victor is he ok?

Victor: that's Paris's step father

Jason: Hi and who are you?(takes Paris and holds he close. Paris lays on his chest drinking her bottle)and why are the beds up here?

Melia: I'm Leo's mother

Jason: Oh nice to meet you(shakes her hand)I'm Phoebe's husband what's going on?

Victor: Leo went kind of bad

Jason: oh I guess I'm sleeping up here(picks up Melinda who's drinking her bottle and lays them in the crib together. Melinda lays down and Paris sits up)night-night baby bear(she starts to lay back and close her eyes)Boys its almost ten just lay in bed(Chris yarns and nods. Wyatt just follows and they get in the mid bed)

Melia: Gosh how did you get them to do that?

Jason: guess when one goes they all go...

Melia: You don't seem shocked about me

Victor: When your tired you lose the shock(Jason nods and lays on the couch. That's when white lights appear and Chris appears)Who are you?

G Chris: Who are you?

Melia: This is Piper's father and this is my husband Chris

Chris: That's my name

Melia: Yes it is(sits on the bed with them)

Victor: So you're the jerk who put Leo like this

Chris: Your not so great neither skip out

Victor: Get out my daughter and your son doesn't you to see my grandchildren

Chris: There mines too and I rather hear it from their mouths(crosses his arms)

Jason:(yarns)oh boy

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

We go back to hell and Leo walks towards them. Glen steps in front of them

Glen: Don't come any closer Leo I waring you(Leo waves his hand and moves Piper close to him)

Prue: Piper

Piper:(emotionless)I'm ok?(Piper stops a couple of inches away from Leo)

Leo: What are you doing here Piper?

Piper: came to take you home

Leo: Wow love this home(swings his hand around)Its beautiful isn't?

Piper: I've seen better believe me like our home

Leo: Piper how about you go home and pack your bags? We're moving? And the way things are going you can be queen

Phoebe: No she won't

Cole: and things aren't going no where. You might think your bad but things will get worse and you won't be able to deal with it.

Leo: Don't speak(snaps his hand and Cole's mouth zips closed. Phoebe goes over and unzips his mouth)So what do you say Piper?

Piper: I say no and I won't stop until I get you back.

Leo: What about the kids?

Piper: exactly Leo! I guess I'll only talk about the good old days not what your doing now.(Leo now looks up puzzled)What?

Leo: Wyatt(disappears in a puff of wind)

Prue: think he took the beat

Piper: Yep I just hope it works(Phoebe looks at Cole)

Paige: of course it will I made the plan

Phoebe: thanks even if you where trying to save your title

Cole: Don't mention it...excuse me(shimmers out)

Phoebe: come on(everybody holds hands)

Prue: Honey

Phoebe: I'm ok Prue believe me(Paige orbs them out)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Leo appears in the attic to see his father on the floor and Victor standing over top of his father. Leo also sees Jason holding the boys and his mother holding something. Before Leo figures it out Melia has already thrown it and Victor has moved out of the way. Leo is put in the crystal cage. Piper finds this time to orb in.

Leo: Piper(meets her eyes)

Piper: Welcome home honey(crosses her arms)

Leo: Let me out of here(Paige starts to put another crystal cage around the other)

Piper: No(goes over to her kids and takes Melinda)not until you play nice with your daddy

Leo: Piper when I get out of here

Piper: You wouldn't hurt me Leo demon or not so don't threaten me

Leo:(eyes turn black)when I get out of here I'm going to take our kids and you'll never see them again(Chris holds Piper's legs)

Piper: Look at what your doing Leo? Your scaring your kids hurting them...just like your dad

Leo: I'm nothing like him(Chris starts to stare)

Melia: come on everyone(everyone leaves and Melia grabs Chris and Wyatt hand. Piper looks at Leo with Melinda sleeping in her arms)

Piper: Your doing it for your children Leo(leaves and closes the door)please let this work(We see Melinda's hand glow as Piper goes downstairs)

What do you think this means? Melinda and Paris future will be reviled soon enough. Will Leo and his father become friends again?

Write me up Prayla


	21. Problems21

Piper lays Melinda down in the crib and rubs her hair. She just stares at her. Prue walks in holding her stomach. Prue also yarns

Prue: You know after what's going on with Leo and his parents. I wouldn't mind Andy's mom and dad staying(Piper smirks)

Piper: I'm happy my husband's family problems can do that to you. Where's Amelia?

Prue: telling her grandsons a pome Leo use to love

Piper: hmm she really loves those kids

Prue: You didn't except her too?

Piper: Yeah of course I except her to love them...just not this much(puts the cover Melinda)good night angel

Prue: Do you think(walks up to the crib)they'll get along?

Piper: You know I don't know Prue but I wish they do(Melinda's finger glows brighter)

Prue: Piper

Piper: I see it(Melinda opens her eyes and smiles at Piper)(smiles)Hi(Melinda sits up as sparkles fly out of her hand)Melly what did you just do hmm?(Melinda blinks a little then lays back down and goes to sleep)

Prue: Weird

Piper: follow that sparkle(they rush towards the sparkle. Paige and Phoebe meet them in the hall)

Paige: We saw it too(they follow it up to the attic and open the door. Leo and his father are really going for it)

Leo: You never did anything for me or my mother...

Chris: I did everything for you and your mother and more. I just didn't raise you right

Leo: You where never my father...and I know I am a better man and father than you are. I know I amount to something even though you think I didn't or don't.

Chris: I'm praying for your kids because you are no good father

Leo: I'm not good but I sure am wonderful...even on my evil days.

Chris: Ha your nothing but a low down, sad excuse, sorry ass(that's when the sparkle hits them and they both fly back. Leo's cloths turn back to normal. Chris is the first up and goes over to Leo and helps him up)Are you ok son?

Piper: Son?

Leo: Yeah thanks dad(laughs)what a fall?

Chris:(laughs)yeah...you remember that boat ride and the boat flipped over

Leo:(laughs)could never forget it(Amelia rushes up and looks confused)mom

Chris: Hey honey(pats Leo's shoulder)

Melia: Hi Piper what's going on?

Piper: I don't know

Leo: Hey honey(laughs)could you let us out(Piper nods and lets them out)wow what a day I'm beat. How about you dad?

Chris: Yeah we should go

Leo: How about Lunch tomorrow?

Chris: sounds like a plan

Leo: great(kisses his mom and hugs his dad)ok night you two(picks up Piper)

Piper:(shocked)Whoa Leo

Leo: I found the prefect moment(rushes them downstairs)

Phoebe: um

Chris: come on Melia lets head up(holds Melia)night ya'll

Phoebe:(shocked)night(they disappear in lights)

Prue: ok this is just to much for a pregnant lady...when will the weirdness be gone

Jason:(calls)Phoebe come quick please

Phoebe: It's probably Paris excuse me(leaves)

Paige: Well I'm going to go check on Glen you going down?

Prue: mine as well(yarns and they leave)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Phoebe rushes in her room, just to see a blanket on fire and Jason putting it out. Paris is sleeping on the bed. Phoebe grabs a bottle of water off the night stand and throws it on the blanket.

Phoebe: What just happened?

Jason: I don't know...I just remember that Paris didn't like this blanket and I took it off her. She opened her eyes for a second, looked at it and put it on fire before going back to sleep. Is that normal?

Phoebe: Jason(holds him while looking at Paris)I think I have a fire starter

Jason: That doesn't sound good

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Prue walks in her room wearing a big tee shirt. She sits in bed and looks at her swollen ankles. Andy is already asleep. Prue kicks her legs and moans. She looks over at Andy and gets up. She moves over to the mirror and plays with her face. She moans again. This time Andy moves. Prue goes to her closet and starts throwing clothes out. Andy wakes up to a shirt hitting his head. He quickly sits up and looks at the time

Andy:(pissed)I've only been asleep for 15minutes. Prue what the hell are you doing?

Prue: Can't sleep...I'm getting rid of all my non fitting tight sexy clothes. Something about this pregnancy is telling me I'm never going to be 140lbs again.(Andy gets out of bed and walks over to the closet. Comes out with a skirt)remember this number

Andy: of course(scratches his head)

Prue: Well get one last look because I'm never wearing that again(throws it in the closet)

Andy: why not? I know you'll pop right back your sisters did

Prue: we're having a daughter Andy(Andy smiles at that. Can't help but to smirk at his proudness towards that fact)and I want to be a role model with clothes

Andy: Phoebe doesn't...she still goes sexy

Prue: So I'm not Phoebe. Besides what if I embarrass her by being to sexy. I won't look like her mom. I'll look like her big sister

Andy: most people want that

Prue: but I don't Andy. That's what I looked like with Piper and Phoebe. I didn't mind that at all but this is my daughter you know.

Andy: Yeah I do(pulls her over)lets make a deal you'll keep a little of the sexy stuff for when we go out until your forty. Then after that you just wear it in the bedroom

Prue: oh how can you even think about sex when I'm pregnant jeez Andy

Andy: Because your so sexy

Prue: Andy please I don't feel like it

Andy: But I know your are(kisses her neck)

Prue: Andy no can you stop talking about it

Andy: alright fine I'll keep talking about if you don't go to sleep

Prue: alright-alright I'm going(hurries in bed. As soon as her head hits the pillow. Prue is out. Andy kisses her head and starts to pick of the clothes)

Ok here is a very short but cute chapter sorry for the semi short wait

Write me up Prayla


	22. Problems22

Piper wakes up alone in bed. She smiles remembering her night when she sees all of their clothes on the floor. She sits up and covers herself with a sheet. She moves her hair away from her head.When doing this she sees Leo sitting in Melinda's room. She grabs her night gown off the ground and slips it on. She gets out of bed and goes in the room. She sees Leo rocking in the rocking chair and doing magic tricks with his orbs. Melinda claps and laughs

Piper: What are you two doing?(Leo looks at her)

Leo: Hey mommy(Piper smiles and kisses Melinda then Leo but long. Melinda hits their faces breaking them up)Hey

Piper: no hitting mama(takes Melinda and puts her around her hip)

Leo: you have a nice night?

Piper: wonderful night

Leo: how about I cook my family a nice hot breakfast(stands up and her)

Piper: I would love that wouldn't you Melly?(she just looks at Leo)

Leo: good(pinches Piper's butt)

Piper: Leo don't start something you can't finish(looks at Melinda)

Leo: right I'll be right back(gives Piper a kiss and walks out. Piper follows a little and smiles. Opens the door enough to see Paige come in)oh good morning Paige

Paige:(confused)morning

Leo: excuse me(Paige looks at Piper as Leo walks away)

Piper: His making breakfast(lays down and puts Melinda between her and some pillows)

Paige: um why?

Piper: I slept so peaceful last night

Paige: I can tell by the room

Piper: Paige it was every where in this room...Leo was a complete monster

Paige: eww to much information

Piper: Well like our second break out of five we heard you and Glen

Paige: That's because we we're talking and laughing. No love making(Piper kisses Melinda's hands)good morning Melly? Is it safe to sit here?

Piper: by my feet yes(Paige does)what's up?

Paige: Did Leo tell you about the sudden change?

Piper: I tried asking and he said he didn't remember...I tried asking him again after the first round and he said all he could remember is fighting with his dad and have a funny sensational feeling.

Paige: hmm(They stop talking when they hear tiny pitter patter and Phoebe's foot step. Paris walks over to them)good morning honey(picks her up and Phoebe walks over)

Phoebe: Jeeze Piper your room is dirty

Piper:(smiles)Leo's fault

Phoebe: oh ok ew(Piper takes Paris and puts her beside Melinda. She plays with her feet)ok which shirt(holds up two shirts)

Piper: Well you wouldn't want to wear neither of them?

Phoebe: Why I like them

Piper: Yeah but their to nice looking when making thanksgiving dinner

Phoebe: oh yeah about that...I guess we'll have to start around two

Piper: No we're starting early liked you promised days ago.

Phoebe: But I also promised(her phone rings)hello...you don't need me...Great timing hun. Ok love you too bye(hangs up)that was Jason when do we start dinner?

Piper: around 12

Phoebe: I guess I have to cook anyways sense my in laws are coming

Paige: What?

Phoebe: Yep Janet called this morning. She made up with her mother and they'll be here tomorrow for dinner

Piper: oh gosh(Leo comes in with a tray of food)that was fast(to Phoebe and Paige)get out

Phoebe: oh well sense I can't stay in here(picks up Paris and Paige takes Melinda. Paige stands up and they leave)I'll take the boys out for McDonald's

Piper: ok close the door(they do and Leo brings the tray over to the bed)What do we have here Mr. Wyatt(he lays on the other side of her and puts the tray between them)

Leo: well over 5years of make up pampering(pulls out a blue berry)and fruit(eats the fruit. Piper quickly kisses him. Holds the side of her face)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Phoebe and Paige walk towards the boys room. The girls are talking to each other. Phoebe looks down at Paris as she laughs then back at Paige.

Paige: the little witches are cackling

Phoebe: already yes(snuggles with Paris)I wonder what their talking about?!

Paige: who knows! You know if Leo and Piper weren't getting their nasty on...Piper would've heard that we're taking her kids to McDonald's

Phoebe: I know but she'll probably be out of there in a couple of minutes(they walk in the boys room and see them sleeping)(softly)boys

Paige: that's not going to wake them up Phoebe...trust me

Phoebe: ok we'll you do one your way and I'll do one mines

Paige: fine I'll take Chris(they go over to the boys)

Phoebe:(sweetly)Wyatt honey get up we're going out for breakfast

Wyatt:(mumbles)ok(Phoebe smiles at Paige)

Paige: hmm...hey Chris(shakes a little)get up we're going to McDonald's

Chris: five minutes(turns over)

Phoebe: Ha I told you sweet and calm always wins

Paige:(raises her eye brow)then why isn't he up(Phoebe looks at Wyatt who's put the pillow over his head)

Phoebe: fine lets switch(they do)(softly)come on sweetie or your not going(Chris mumbles and grabs her hand)come on big guy(he starts to sit up)

Paige: Wyatt come on dude get up

Wyatt:(yarns)Why?

Paige: We're going to McDonald's

Wyatt: mom knows?

Paige: Yep and so does your dad and they're ok with it

Wyatt: Dad's ok?

Paige: Yep(Wyatt sits up now as Chris starts rubbing his eyes)

Wyatt: When are we leaving?

Paige: about twenty minutes

Wyatt: ok(orbs forms and he orbs out)

Paige: Wyatt?

Chris: He probably went to the bathroom

Phoebe: or he could've went to see your dad

Paige: oh no he's going to see his parents(rushes out quickly with Melinda)

Chris: huh

Phoebe: nothing sweetie lets find you something to wear

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Paige starts pounding at the door but inside Leo is starting to get on top of Piper when orbs appear beside their bed. Leo quickly gets off of Piper knocking over the tray. Piper freezes it and Paige comes in.

Piper: Wyatt honey knock(Leo grabs the tray)

Wyatt: Sorry

Leo: it's ok buddy(puts the tray on the night stand)good morning bud(Wyatt goes over and hugs him)hey(holds close. Piper sits up and rubs Wyatt's head)

Wyatt: I love you

Leo: I love you too(holds him tight)

Paige: ok Wy it's time for McDonald's

Piper: Wait McDonald's?

Paige: yeah you said we could take them

Leo: Honey(puts Wyatt down)you did(puts his hand on her thigh. she looks At him and smirks)

Piper: ok you guys go on...your grandparents will be here around 3

Wyatt: grandparents Grandma Patty and Grandpa Victor

Piper: No Grandma Melia and Grandpa Chris

Wyatt: oh

Leo: Wyatt we're ok now(pats his shoulder)

Paige: Why is that?

Piper:(grunts)Paige

Leo: I don't know

Phoebe:(calls)Paige come on

Paige: ok(takes Wyatt's hand. Leo stands up and kisses Melinda)come on you two(they walk out closing the door behind them. Leo sits there thinking)

Piper: Are you(moves up to him and lays on his shoulder)ok?

Leo: yes(takes her hand and kisses it)just trying to remember something(Piper starts kissing the side of his face)

Piper: anything I can help you with?

Leo: no(kisses her)not really(they just look in each other's eyes. Kisses her and Piper starts to fall back. Stops)I love you

Piper: Leo I love you too(he hugs her never letting go. Confused she holds him back)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Phoebe and Paige walk out of the boys room and head towards Phoebe's room with the girls.

Phoebe: Ok sense everyone is busy except you I have something to tell you

Paige: Your not pregnant are you?

Phoebe: No...um Paris did something last night

Paige: What?

Phoebe: I think she might be a fire starter

Paige:(stops in front of Prue's room)fire starter that's not good

Prue: What(walks out)Melinda did isn't either. How do I look?

Paige: Well(We look at Prue who's wearing a white summer dress that goes down to her knees and some black leggings. The dress has thick straps and shoes a lot of bust. Prue has her hair up in a high pony tail)I would wear it

Prue: Phoebe

Phoebe: Paige would wear it

Prue: Come on guys I got to look nice

Phoebe: ok come on(gives Paris to Paige)get them dressed

Paige: Wait what did Melinda do?

Prue: I'll tell you after I find something to wear come on Phoebe(they go in her room)

Paige: auntie Paige has to do everything girls and she's getting married

Par: Pay-Pay(holds her. Melly kisses her)

Paige: awe thank you girls...I knew someone loved and appreciates me other then your uncle Glen(walks to Phoebe's room)


	23. Problems23

Sorry for the long wait. I went on vaction and I decided to update before my birthday(turning 17)and before my finals tomorrow which is a pain in the ass. Excuse me language anywho here's the new chapter for you.

Andy orbs in the dinning room with his parents who are bickering at each other. Andy rolls his eyes and walks towards the steps. Lily turns away from Al. He shouts a little more. Lily now steps on his foot.

Al: Damn it Lily(Andy quickly turns to him)

Andy: ah dad watch the language your going to have a baby granddaughter around here soon

Lil: Yeah Alvin

Andy: and mom stop picking on him...you guys are going to be grandparents act like it

Lil: What are you trying to say Andy? Go get in a rocking chair and stay there

Andy: No stop telling off dad in front of people that's what I'm trying to say(calls)Prue

Lil: Yes where is she?

Andy: mom remember Prue doesn't want you to be all over her. She wants some space like you did when you where pregnant with me

Lil: Fine

Andy: Prue honey...now she's gotten a little bump so

Lil: I'm going to coo over that

Andy/Al: Mom/Lily

Lil: What(calls)Prue darling we're here(they hear feet movement and Paige comes down with the girls and the boys who hold the bag)Paige

Paige: Hi guys

Andy: Hey where are you going?

Paige: McDonald's for breakfast(Lily smiles and takes the girls. They laugh at her while she makes faces)

Andy: Piper's ok with that?(Al bends down and slips the boys a dollar)Dad

Al: Huh?

Andy: Don't let Piper see you do that

Al: There favorite grandpa Al has to do it right boys

Chris: Right(Al laughs and messes with their hair. Lil glares at Alvin and kisses the boys)

Paige: Yes she's fine with it...besides she's to busy to care about a pity thing like that

Al: We heard about your engagement (Lily gives the girls to Andy and hugs her)

Lil: congratulations dear I am so happy for you

Paige: thank you(pulls away)

Lil: Did you celebrate yet?

Paige: No not yet

Lil: Not with the family I guess but him?

Paige: Yes and we are still celebrating(Lily smirks)

Al: Have you sat a date for the wedding?

Paige: No we just got engaged(Lily goes to say something)

Andy: mom dad don't start

Lil: I didn't say anything(takes Paris)

Al: me neither(takes Melinda)hey girly

Wyatt: aunt Paige I'm hungry

Paige: right(calls)Pheebs lets go

Phoebe: We're coming

Lil: We're(Phoebe comes down the steps holding Prue's hand)Oh Prue your glowing(Prue's hair is out and She is wearing a blue and white dress. It's has long sleeves and a wrap that goes around the bra area and it goes to her knees. She is wearing pink gloss. Prue rolls her eyes already starting to get annoyed)

Andy: Honey you look beautiful(goes to help her but Prue pulls away)

Prue: I have it Andy(Andy just steps back a little)Hi Alvin

Al: Hey mama(kisses her head)

Prue: Hi Lily(goes over and hugs her)how are you?(pulls away)

Lil: good dear how are you? How is pregnancy treating you?

Prue: Bad I need to sit down

Lil: oh(goes to panic mode)

Prue: not like that my feet just hurt(goes to the living room and sits down)Have fun at McDonald's.

Paige: We will come on guys(takes the girls and Phoebe gets the bags. They rush out)

Al: bye(They wave bye and leave)Hey Prue I have to show you these things I got from Hawaii(picks up his bag)for the baby

Lil: Andy I don't like this she needs to slow down she's going to fast

Andy:(softly)She's known to do that mom just try to be relaxed around her and she'll take it more slowly(kisses her head)if she doesn't get the point address it to her...I do

Lil: Fine(sighs)ok Lily you can do this(walks towards the living room)

Andy: please let her do this(walks in the room with his parents. Sits next to his mom)

Prue: So how has the farm been doing?

Al: We can't wait to get another hand around here to help(looks at Prue's stomach)maybe use some telekinesis with the hay

Prue: Well that sounds like a plan

Andy: but she won't be doing it right away...It might take a lot out of her

Prue: Yeah but I might want her to use it when she decides not to go to sleep(Lily gives her a look that Andy gives her when things aren't funny)I'm just joking

Andy: We know(sits besides Prue and holds her)besides I think we want her to use her powers on something like that

Prue/Andy: When she knows right from wrong(they look at each other then smile. Lily's soften as she smiles too)

Al: great minds think a like

Andy: Thanks dad(looks at Al as Prue plays with Andy's hand)

Al: I was talking about me and Prue(Prue laughs and Lily hits him with the pillow)Da

Andy: Dad little ears

Al: Right(to her stomach)sorry pumpkin Darn it woman

Lil: Well leave Andy alone

Al: Fine but I will if you leave...never mind(everyone looks in between each other quietly. Prue rubs her head and lays on Andy's shoulder)

Andy: So what did you get your granddaughter?

Al: everything she would want and need...

Prue: Even a pony?

Al: That comes later(they laugh a little)

Andy: Dad your already spoiling her

Al: Darn straight(pulls out a baby mobile with pictures of him on it)what do you think?(Prue bust out laughing. Andy holds her)

Lil:(laughs)I told him it was a silly idea

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

At McDonald's Paige and Phoebe sit there watching the boys in the kid area. Paris and Melinda sit in their stroller cooing at each other. Phoebe sips her coffee and Paige just stares into space. Phoebe looks at her.

Paige: So Melly makes things happen(sighs)and Paris is a fire starter. These girls are more powerful then the boys

Phoebe: Exactly just think about when they go into their adolescence stage

Paige: Can't even imagine...I read about what Melinda could possibly be in the book but forgot. I guess I'll have Glen look it up for me(that's when he comes out of the bathroom reading)Glen

Glen: hmm(looks up at Paige)hey honey(he walks over and kisses her)What are you doing here?

Paige: Just got finished eating breakfast you?

Glen: Hey Phoebe(she waves)I have to meet someone

Paige: like?

Glen: someone! I just stopped for the bathroom so I gotta go. See you later

Paige: Sure! I love you

Glen: Love you too(leaves quickly)

Phoebe: weird

Paige: Tell me about it(Phoebe's pager beeps and she gets it)Who is it?

Phoebe: Prue she's telling us to get back Piper's ready to cook and Lily is acting way to weird.

Paige: Wow then we should stay a little longer

Phoebe: So Piper can yell at us(stands up)Yeah right(opens the door to the playroom)come on boys time to go

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Phoebe and Paige stroll in the house with the kids. They see Piper fly across the room in her pajama's. Leo goes over and helps her up. A fire ball goes for them Wyatt uses his shield. Piper and Leo look at them.

Leo: thanks bud(Piper goes back into attack mode and Leo goes over to the kids. Paige and Phoebe rush over to help their sisters. As soon as they get in there they see Andy jump in front of Prue and take an energy ball flying back. Lily screams from the steps)

Lil: Andy no(tries to go over to him but Al holds her back. Prue looks from Andy to Lily)Alvin let go of me Andy(Prue sends the demon into the fire place)

Paige: Maybe you where right about not staying longer

Phoebe:(grunts)hands(they take hands as the demon starts to get up)

Piper: Stay down(blows up the demon)you sorry piece of crap

Sisters: "A thing of blood, a slice of finger, let this demon leave with its evil(the demon shakes before blowing up)

Lil: Andy(they turn and see Lily rush over to her son who starts to sit up)oh Andy(bends down to him)are you ok?(touches his face)

Andy: Yeah mom it was a little energy ball

Lil: Yes the same thing that killed you Andy

Andy: mom I'm ok I promise(Lily hugs him)

Lil: I don't know what I'd do if you lost you again Andy(crying)I'd die Andy I would just die if I lost my little boy again

Andy: Shh I'm not going any where mom never(looks at Prue who walks away also clearly as upset as Lily about this)honey(stands up with his mom)Prue

Lil: I'll talk to her(goes after her)

Al: Are you ok Andy?

Andy:(surprised)Yeah dad I am

Al: good now I can kill you(the sisters moan and walk over to Leo and the kids)

Andy: What?

Al: How could you scare you mother and your pregnant and very emotional wife like that?

Andy: Well Prue wouldn't have panicked if mom didn't and I wasn't going to let the energy ball hit my pregnant and very emotional wife

Al:(smirks)I'm proud of you though taking it like a true man Trudeau

Andy: thanks

Al: But next time orb(Lily comes back in)

Lily: Prue's gone

Andy: What?

Lily: I saw her orb out

Andy: She probably went to think don't worry about it...she'll be back in an hour or two(thinking)I hope.

Ok here is my chapter I hope you liked it

Write me up Prayla


	24. Problems24

Later that night everyone including Leo's parents are at the table eating in silence. They all don't know what to say after what happened earlier. Andy doesn't look at Prue but Prue just stares at him.

Paige: um Glen I was think I've found the prefect place to get married(everyone seems interested now and looks at them)

Glen: really where?

Lily: Wait have you thought of a day

Andy: mom

Lily: What?

Andy: Don't?

Glen: no but we will

Paige: I defiantly want it to be after my niece is born...I don't want Prue to pull a Phoebe

Phoebe: well excuse me for going into false labor(pokes Paris in the nose)can't help it if she thought it was funny(Paris laughs. Smiles)

Glen: Where babe?

Paige: Well I was thinking(Glen's phone rings. He answers it)

Glen: Yeah what? I can't right now...fine(hangs up)I gotta go

Piper: Where at this time of night?

Glen: out(gives Paige a look)

Paige: Do you want me to go?

Glen: no stay(they kiss)tell me about the place later(she nods)

Paige: be careful

Glen: yeah(shimmers out)

Prue: What was that about?

Par: mama(Phoebe takes her out of the seat)

Paige: some assignment he needs to do...pass the pea please(Piper does)thanks

Piper: Yeah when do your parents come in tomorrow Jason?

Jason: about 5

Lily: If that lady acts out I'll let her meet betsy(holds up her fist)and she wants to come out.

Andy: mom(Prue laughs at this)

Lily: No body hurts my girls

Phoebe: thanks Lily

Lily: no offense Jason

Jason: I think she needs a good hit its ok

Lily: Amelia I love your hair

Chris: I told you you look beautiful

Melia: thank you

Little Chris: Grandma can you read us a story tonight?

Melia: only if mommy says its ok

Piper: Sure Leo

Leo: go on

Phoebe: you guys still going to P3?(looks at Leo)

Piper: Why are you going to P3?

Leo: oh we were just going to hang out and celebrate Paige and Glen's engagement

Piper: How come I didn't know about this?

Leo: We just planned it before dinner

Piper: but Leo it's my club

Leo: well we won't go if you don't...

Piper: no-no go on...just tell me next time

Leo: I will(kisses her head)sorry

Prue: So it's a guys night out without Glen

Paige: no I'm sure he'll be back before desert

Wyatt: I want desert(they look at him)

Paige: hey I'm(stands up)going to head up night(leaves)

Phoebe:(calls)night sweetie

Piper: Is everyone done(Leo takes sleepy Melinda out of the high chair)

Family: Yep

Piper: Chris eat the peas then everyone can have desert(stands up)

Phoebe: We'll help(gives Paris to Jason. Andy stands and helps Prue up and they walk to the kitchen)

Piper: ok why do you all want to help with desert

Phoebe: I'm freaking about the In-laws

Piper: Prue

Prue: I didn't want to sit in the room with a husband who won't even talk to me because of earlier and a mother in law who wants to say something but won't because Andy will get mad at her(sits down)oh and I think we should throw Paige an engagement party

Piper: ok lets get to Phoebe's first(cuts the cake)why are you freaking?

Phoebe: I know I'm going to be me but how do I be me so she will like me

Prue: easy don't speak Italian

Phoebe: oh ha-ha

Piper:(laughs)Phoebe don't worry about the lady

Phoebe: I have to if she's going to live for another 30 to 35more years. If I don't I might have to divorce Jason and I really want to keep this one(Prue laughs at that. Phoebe sits down)

Piper: We have no luck with in laws

Prue: What are you talking about your in laws especially Amelia love you

Piper: I know but I don't trust Chris I guess

Phoebe: mm well I think we should give Paige an engagement party too. I mean today a lady was like she loved her ring and asked when is the engagement party and Paige seemed really devastated when she said she's not having one

Prue: We didn't even celebrate her engagement without a party yet(Amelia and Lily walk in)

Melia: thought you girls could use a hand

Lily: celebrate what?

Prue: we might throw Paige a engagement party...tea please Piper

Melia: that sounds like a great idea(picks up three plates)I got them(grabs another three plates and takes them to the dinning room)

Piper: thanks Melia(starts some hot water)you guys are right we didn't celebrate.

Lily: you should throw a party for her tomorrow

Phoebe: no Paige likes her day to be her's. She doesn't believe in taking anyone's moments of happiness or doing anything embarrassing on a holiday

Prue: how about next week?

Piper: yeah but where? Last resort P3

Phoebe: how are we going to find a place?(Piper pours the tea in the cup and gives it to Prue)

Prue: thanks(Amelia comes in. Pier pass out cake)

Lily: thank you

Piper: mm hmm...How do we get her there without her being suspicious and know that we're lying. She can spot it in a second

Amelia: I guess you'll have to use one of us

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

The next morning Glen is walking to the fire station. He walks up to the registration desk where a woman in a fire uniform stands. She has short red hair with blue eyes. She looks at Glen and he smiles a little.

Glen: Hi I'm Glen the newbie

Deb: I'm Deb the lesbian(shakes his hand)I heard about you. Awesome training

Glen: thanks! I think you're the first friend or good guy I meet here(gives her his credit card)

Deb: Yeah well it's a whole bunch of old fart's in the business they don't take well to new people. Especially new people who do better than them. You want your schedule?

Glen: Yeah(she looks for his card)so do you mind me asking why your in the business?

Deb: Dad was one, grandfather, great grandfather and my cat was put on fire right in front of me by the neighborhood bully

Glen: wow

Deb: no it's ok really...I put it out right away. It was messing hair for weeks. So what made you get in the business

Glen: I guess putting out fires was a talent and I made a promise to my fiancee's dad

Deb: How long have you been engaged?...here you are!

Glen: almost a week...but I've known her forever and it took me 26years to propose

Deb: your 26 then

Glen: Yeah

Deb: mm at least your truthful...and congratulations on the engagement(gives him the card and he looks at it)partner

Glen: I am working with you?!

Deb: starting Friday and I'm not taking it easy on you partner

Glen: Wouldn't have it any other way...see you Friday(walks away. Deb smiles then sees his credit card and goes after him. But as she turns the corner she sees him bump into someone)

Well see Glen's side of the story next chapter. Who do you think he bumped into? And sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger.


	25. Problems25

Continue...

Glen walks down the street well looking at his schedule. Another man in all black with a badge on his pants walks towards him while looking at his watch. They bump into each other and look up.

Man: Don't I know you

Glen: um an excuse me would be nice

Man: yeah Paige said you where cocky you must be Glen

Glen: how do you know my fiancé?

Man: She moves fast but I move faster I'm Henry

Glen: oh the ex...mm awkward(crosses his arms)

Henry: How is she?

Glen: Great wonderful

Henry: She talked fondly of you in our relationship...even though it was once and she was telling me that she wanted to invite you to our wedding

Glen: mm...things of the past

Henry: She showed me a picture of you too. So how long have you been engaged for?

Glen: almost a week

Henry: When are you getting married?

Glen: We haven't talked about it

Henry: Why the demon problems?(Glen doesn't say anything)that was always her excuse when she wanted to wait to get married

Glen: oh I just thought she wasn't interested

Henry: mm funny well I found someone who was and we've been married for almost four months.

Glen: mm

Deb: Glen(comes over to him)

Henry: and who is this?

Glen: Deb she's my partner at the fire station

Henry: I kenw she would go with someone who saves the world

Deb: Hi I'm Deb I'm a lesbian...you forgot your credit card

Glen: thank you(takes it)you should stop by sometime and see Paige

Henry: She still lives in the manor

Glen: for a minute until Prue has her baby then she's moving back in with me

Henry: mm well I might just stop by sometime...Glen

Henry: Henry(he walks away)

Deb: Fiancé ex husband

Glen: fiancee! and how did you know?

Deb: I saw your fist turning white...treated her bad

Glen: He wanted her to choose between her family and him lets just say that.

Deb: We should have dinner you, your fiancé, me and my girlfriend. So I can see what type of man I'm working with

Glen: cool how about next week

Deb: sound like a plan...bye

Glen: bye(they go they're separate ways)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

At the manor in the kitchen

Paige: you what?!(the sisters are cooking and Paige is beating the mash potatoes. The food starts to fling around the room)

Phoebe: Paige watch it(Paige turns off the beater)

Glen: I invited Henry over

Paige: how could you do that? Are you stupid or something?

Prue: I agree that is pretty stupid(puts the pie crust around the pan)

Glen: no! you don't still have feelings for him?!

Paige: No I love you and only you(shouts)how would you feel if I invited Jessica?

Glen: I knew you wouldn't because you hate her

Paige: that is not the point. Glen if you loved me or had any respect for me you wouldn't have asked my ex fiancé over

Glen: his married

Piper: already?(grabs the mashed potatoes)

Glen: yep and sounds happy...I just thought we could hang out and show off our happiness. We're always bottled up never out there

Paige: I get that Glen! If you told me how you felt Glen I would've done everything to change that but this is my fiancé we're...

Glen: ex(Phoebe starts to hum and walks over to Prue who just stares. Piper goes for the stuffing after putting the mashed potatoes down)

Paige: what?

Glen: ex fiancé...for someone who doesn't have feelings for someone you sure are acting like you did something bad.

Paige: No Glen don't try to turn this around on me

Glen: look you don't have to answer the phone or door if you don't want too...you could always avoid. I'm sorry for putting our relationship out there. I'm just tried of being a secret(Paige doesn't say anything and grabs the mashed potatoes)

Piper: Glen did you get your schedule?(Paige looks at him)

Glen: yeah and my new friend and partner Deb invited Paige and I to dinner. But I guess I have to cancel that too(Paige slams the mashed the potatoes down)

Paige: no you go to dinner if you want but I'm not going to be there

Glen: then neither am I, it was an invite for both of us

Paige: no it only seems to be you in this relationship

Glen: could say the same thing about your half also

Phoebe: ok-ok guys this is Thanksgiving and we want to make this pleasant for the kids and the other family members

Prue: Glen you go to your house and get ready and Paige go take a breather we got this

Piper:(softly)you both don't want to say something you'll regret

Phoebe: yeah because you both love

Paige(harshly and loud)/Glen(softly but deep): not now Phoebe(Paige storms past him and Glen shimmers out)

Phoebe: oh yeah they are destined for each other(they laugh a little. Melia comes in with Lily. Melia is making faces at Melinda. She laughs and touches Melia's face)

Melia:(laughs)you are the sweetest piece of pumpkin pie I know(Piper looks up and smiles)

Lily: Hey Prue where is that outfit that I passed down to the baby. I have to do a little something to it and I want to show Amelia

Prue: well um I'll get it later

Lily: well um I would like it now(gives Prue a look)

Prue: well excuse me for making a pie(opens up her hand and her a dirty thing appears. Phoebe opens her eyes a little shocked)

Piper:(softly)Prue?!

Lily: what is that?

Prue: the dress or what ever it is

Lily: exactly...this is not my dress

Prue: Lily this is the dress look it's blue and green

Lily: I didn't give you my dress like this(takes the dress)look what you did too it. Prue I trusted you with this and you ruined it. It's been in my family for years(cries)and you finally managed to ruin it.

Prue: It was already ruined it...it was time to go I was just helping

Lily: You could've told me you didn't like it Prue instead of putting it to rest. If you weren't my daughter in law and I didn't love you I swear(walks out the room)

Melia: Prue that really hurt her I'm ashamed(goes after her)

Prue:(yells)well keep being ashamed lady

Piper: Prue don't talk to Leo's mother like that

Prue: the woman doesn't know me she's got nerve...and sense when have they been buddy-buddy

Phoebe:(laughs)honey you have been really grumpy lately

Piper: and you made Lily cry

Prue: and I feel horrible about that but what about my feelings?

Phoebe: every time we try to show any emotion towards you...you push us away

Prue: Emotion I'll give you emotion(storms off. Phoebe looks at Piper)

Piper: follow her(Phoebe does)The potatoes are not done(sighs)the pies are not done

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Prue walks in the living room where Lily is looking at the dress. Andy is standing in front his mother. When he sees Prue his eyes turn into fire. Prue bites her lip

Prue: Lily(she looks at Prue. Pulls Lily up and hugs her)I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to make you cry(Lily looks shocked and holds her)I was being a true witch. I mean to me that dress was a demon and I was vanishing it. I am sorry and it will never happen again. I am thankful for what your doing and I hope you never stop. I love you(Lily rubs her head. Seeing this Phoebe goes back in the kitchen shaking her head)do you forgive?

Lily: it's ok sweetie...I know its hard when carrying half of a Trudeau in you. I forgive you too(sits down with Prue while holding her)I can fix it up and you can keep it if you like.

Prue: I would like that...thanks for forgiving me(looks at Andy who still looks pissed. Bites her lip again and watches him leave. Lily pulls away a little. Smiles)

Lily: Don't worry about him(Prue just looks at her)I know that look he'll get over it. How about you tell me where the sowing kit is? I'll have this fixed up in no time. Besides you weren't the first person to burn it(Prue gives her a look)Hey I didn't do it as bad as you(laughs. Prue smirks and hugs her. Hugs her back)(laughs)oh sweetie

Hope you liked it...tell me what you think

Write me up Prayla


	26. Problems26

Everyone puts a dish on the table except Paige. Piper counts the seats as Leo walks behind her and pinches her butt. Piper jumps and glares at him before smiling. Phoebe and Jason put the girls in the high chair before they hold each.

Phoebe: Jason

Jason: they will be here soon don't worry

Phoebe: I hope they're here before grace(whispers)Prue's getting hungry(Prue walks past and hits her)ouch

Prue: I can hear you and if I get to hungry I'll just eat you(walks over to Andy and pulls him towards the kitchen)

Piper: well this should be enough seats...Jason your mom will sit with you

Jason: She wanted to sit with Phoebe

Phoebe: What? Jason no

Jason: it's a step

Phoebe: that I'm not ready for...you can't make me do this

Jason: But my mother will feel

Phoebe: how she made me feel when she was here last time

Jason: You can't be the bigger...

Phoebe: No I can't(Glen comes up and puts his arms around them)

Glen: come on guys its Thanksgiving(Phoebe turns to him quickly)and you love each other(Jason looks at him as Piper laughs)

Phoebe:(yells)Paige(pulls away from him)dinner

Piper: ok everyone sit boys kiddy table

Wyatt: ok(they sit at the table next to where Leo sits. Leo sits by Piper his at the right side of the head. Phoebe is at the other and Jason leaves a space open. Phoebe moves down. Jason moves down again. Phoebe moves again)

Melia: oh gosh Jason just sit by her(Phoebe sticks her tongue at him and scoots back at the top but leaves a seat for Andy. Jason moves back up to his seat)

Phoebe: thank you Melia(she nods)

Lily: Prue(Melia sits by Leo and Chris sits by her. Al sits by him at and Lily sits next to him. Glen sits at the same spot as Piper but at the end)Andy dinner(Prue comes in holding Andy's hand. Prue sits at the end and Andy sits across from Andy)

Piper: Paige get your butt down here...Its time for Grace(Paige orbs down in a long black dress and her hair in a bun. She has a pearl necklace and the ring brings it out)Paige!(shocked by her change of clothes and sexy look. Glen just looks at her as she walks past)

Lily: honey you look beautiful and that perfume

Glen: Patty Labell

Paige: thank you(looks at Glen and smirks a little so he can catch it. Glen walks over and pulls out her seat. Sits down and looks at the food)

Glen: you look beautiful

Paige: mm-hmm lets say a prayer(Glen sits down next to her. They take hands. Leo grabs Wyatt's hand and Piper grab's Chris's. Leo puts his other hand on Melinda and Lily puts one hand on Melly. That's when the door bell rings)

Jason: I'll get that

Phoebe: We'll get that(they get up and rush out)

Paris: mama

Prue: mommy will be back(Paris starts to kick her feet and whine)

Andy:(coos at her)look Parry mama is going to get the door

Prue:(to Paige)Could you stop being mad down there?

Piper: Yeah cut it out

Paige: What are you talking about(takes the napkin and puts it on her lap. She then looks at Prue with one of her "I know what your talking about but I'm being stubborn look)hun?(Glen just laughs to himself)what's so funny?

Glen: You(they hear the door open)love the sexy eye liner(Paige gives him a playful but deadly glare)man I'm hungry

Phoebe: Hi guys

Jason: Hey mom(kiss)Dad(hug)Janny(kiss)Julie(kiss)

Everyone: Hey(they walk in the dinning room)

Par: mama

Prue: told you she would be back

Par: mama(points to Janny)

Janet: no honey auntie Janet(picks her up)I missed you

Phoebe: Have a seat(Jason sits down and his mother sits by him and the rest follow. Janet puts Paris down and sits next to Glen)ok everyone is here(sits down)hands(everyone holds hands or touches a baby)

Piper: Eyes closed boys(they close there eyes)

Prue: God I want to say thank you for having my whole family together on this one of many special holidays. I am thankful for my family and my daughter that's growing inside of me and I'm thankful for my wonderful husband that you brought back to me

Andy: I'm thankful for having everyone here including my parents. I'm thankful for everyone being here well and alive and I'm thankful that my daughter will be joining us in 4months(and it goes on and on for there)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Everyone(meaning the Dean's)is now leaving. Jason hugs his family and everyone including Mrs. Dean kiss Paris.

Mona: Dinner was great Girls

Piper: thank you

Mona: well we better get going...Phoebe(pats her shoulder)it was good seeing you again

Phoebe: back at you

Frank: Phoebe(kisses her cheek)stay beautiful and tough your going to have to be with this boy

Phoebe:(laughs)Yeah I know(Julie hugs Phoebe taking her by surprise)bye Julie

Julie: Bye(pulls away)bye Parry(plays with Paris hands)

Janet: Phoebe

Phoebe: Janet

Janet: be good

Phoebe: back at ya

Mona: Family lets go(Jason opens the door. Janet kisses Paris some more)

Janet: I'm going to miss you so(kiss)so(kiss)so much

Jason: you'll see Paris next week jeez(his family leaves)

Janet: fine(Italian)Buono ciao la mia piccola torta di zucca. ...I'll la vede presto. L'amo(blows kisses at Paris)kisses(Paris does it back making Phoebe laugh)

Frank:(calls)Come on Janet(Italian)Sua madre prende molto stravagante

Phoebe: mom's getting cranky

Janet: that's right ok bye guys(kisses them one last time before leaving. Jason closes the door)

Jason: Phoebe

Phoebe: hmm(Jason gives her a long soft kiss)well what was that for?

Jason: thank you...for being you and not try to be someone else(she gives him another kiss)

Melia: we should get going too(hugs her grand babies)Piper this has been a wonderful dinner.

Chris: Truly the best thanksgiving we've had in awhile(hugs Chris and Melinda)bye dude bye princess. Wyatt don't I get a hug?

Wyatt: I have to go to the bathroom bye(goes upstairs. Piper watches him go upstairs while taking Melinda)

Glen:(whispers to Paige)well your mad at me

Paige: what do you mean?

Glen:(whispers)the hot dress, you think your too sexy to talk to me...which you are. Your playing hard to get. Are you going to be this way when we get married

Paige: I have no idea what your talking about?(smiles at Melia when she waves)

Glen: the married part or playing hard to get?

Paige: playing hard to get

Glen: fine well two can play this game(walks away and grabs his coat)I'm leaving too. It was nice seeing you again Chris and Amelia

Melia: You too Glen

Chris: Well we'll see(holds Melia)

Lily: We have to get together Melia

Melia: Yep I'll be down again maybe around the time Prue goes into labor or Christmas

Lily: ok good well I'll see you two later

Chris: bye everyone(they disappear in lights)

Leo: I'm going to talk to Wyatt(picks up Melinda and then picks up Chris)

Piper: no I think I should(kisses him and he goes upstairs)

Prue: come on Daddy I think it's about time to get us in bed

Andy: ok(Everyone turns when they hear a groan. They turn around to see Paige on Glen back)

Piper:(gasps)Paige(she starts pinching his ears)

Phoebe: Get off of him Paige(He flips her and catches Paige before she falls. Paige is about a foot away from the ground(like the adams family)Mr. and Mrs. Adams do at the end of a dance). Glen has her head and the small of her back. They look in each others eyes. They kiss)oh gross(everyone rolls their eyes and go to their separate ways)

Glen:(pulls away)you still want to marry me?(Paige sits up still holding him. They kiss)

ok this is the last chapter I'm going to do until next week or so because starting tomorrow I have a birthday(yes it's tomorrow June 19), birthday party, senior pictures, and a trip to north Carolina. I went to ocean city which was a bust because I couldn't stand the people I was with so I'm never going with them anywhere again. Anyways I hoped you liked it and please tell me what you think!!

Write me up Prayla...


	27. Problems27

At Glen's apartment, Glen is holding Paige in his arms while she sleeps. He looks down at her before easily laying her down on the bed and leaving. He puts the blanket over her, grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist. Paige turns to the other side of the bed and puts a pillow over her head. Glen easily walks out to the kitchen and heads for the coffee pot. He looks out of his kitchen window and puts coffee in the machine and closes his eyes. He opens his eyes and their bold black. They turn back to normal when the coffee machine beeps. He pours coffee in his mug and turns off the machine. He takes his mug and himself to his bedroom where Paige is in the same position. He smirks and sits back in bed. Paige turns back to him and lays on his chest. Glen holds her and looks at the wall.

Paige:(whispers)I'm happy thanksgiving is over

Glen: Why?

Paige: I always get to stay with you Holiday nights that's why(he kisses her head)I'm sleepy

Glen: I know...go to sleep

Paige: I can't

Glen: Why?

Paige: because(sits up with a knife)I have to vanquish you(pushes him)What? do you like to hurt our kids?(Paige quickly sits up and looks in her bed but it's empty. She gets out of bed wearing duck Pajama's. She looks around before rushing out. She runs up the attic steps and opens the book. She doesn't notice Prue sitting on the couch drinking tea. Breathes hard to herself. Prue stands up and touches her shoulder)oh(jumps)

Prue: Sorry(Paige holds her chest)are you ok honey?

Paige: No! What are you doing up?

Prue: I'm pregnant what do you think?...your niece won't let me sleep a wink(Paige sits down)oh boy what happened?

Paige: I had a bad dream

Prue: What(sits next to her)about? I mean it must be a reason. You went straight for the book

Paige: It was of Glen hurting our kids...I mean I didn't see him do it(sighs)Prue I was horrified and this isn't cold feet

Prue:(softly)ok(holds her a little)shh(slowly)whatever you want to do...Parker and I are up for it

Paige: What(pulls away quickly)Prue no

Prue: So you do want to go time traveling

Paige:(scolds)Prudence

Prue: What this is the only way not to wake anyone. How do you think you would get to the future without some sort of help from two other witches?

Paige: Isn't that stressing your daughter

Prue: Are you kidding me?(stands up)She plays with my powers all day because Andy won't let me exercise her powers. So come on lets go(pulls Paige up)

Paige: Wait?

Prue: come on Parker take us to where auntie Paige needs to be(they disappear in lights)

Paige: No

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Downstairs in Prue's room Andy opens his eyes and sees Prue not there. He then looks at the bathroom door in his room and sees the light on. He turns on his stomach and closes his eyes going back to sleep.

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Paige and Prue fall out of the sky in a tornado. Paige grabs Prue and orbs them to the ground lightly. They stand there breathing hard. Prue goes dizzy and Paige holds her

Paige: you ok?

Prue: No

Paige: What? What is it?

Prue: pregnancy(Paige glares and helps her sit down on the crub)thanks

Paige: Prue I told you

Prue: don't start...It looks like it's night...we should go in(goes to grab Paige but she pulls away)hey?

Paige: and you need to slow down...take a breather while I see what time where in(goes over and picks up a paper)November 25(loudly)2020(turns to Prue who whences)(chuckles angrily)Prue

Prue: oh boy...I can't wait to see what I look like...I'm 45

Paige: Parker I hope you sent us to the right place or auntie Paige will be very upset

Prue: oh she knows what's she's doing and she knows that this position isn't comfortable(Paige looks at her)oh come on you don't want me to go into early labor(Paige rolls her eyes)in the future with no way back without exposing us do you?(silence)it's not good for the baby and what if she dies down(Paige pulls her up)thank you(hits her)

Paige: ow

Prue: You should listen to your pregnant big sister

Paige: Your such a drama queen...your Piper's twin

Prue: close to it but not it

Paige: I'm telling Andy when we get home

Prue: Then I'm not letting us go home(starts to go to the steps)

Paige: Prue(grabs her arm)look if you promise to slow down. I won't mention the way we got here to Andy.

Prue: um deal(grabs her hand)lets go(they go up the steps of the manor)pick up your feet

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In the past Piper is playing with Leo's chest while he rubs her arm. They her hot and sweating

Piper: We've done it more times then we've done it in three months

Leo: not true maybe a month

Piper: Leo you've become an animal(they laugh)why?

Leo: I don't know(smiles)are you tired?

Piper: am I?

Leo: then we won't do it tomorrow

Piper: I'm not that tired

Leo: well I might not have to do it tomorrow or tonight we should say(Piper looks over at the clock. It's 3:00am)holidays are over

Piper:(sighs)yeah I know(rubs her finger against her nose)we have to wait until Christmas

Leo: but that won't stop me from pleasing you

Piper: I know Leo(sits up and kisses him)I know

Leo: So what did Wyatt say?

Piper: Well you know him...he's as stubborn as you are about people(lays on him)

Leo: but that's his grandpa

Piper: that he really doesn't know and his first meeting with his grandfather was with you guys fighting. He knows that man as the man that hurt his father

Leo: that man his my dad Piper(pulls away grabbing his robe surprising Piper)

Piper: I know that Leo but

Leo: he needs to get use to him...

Piper: Leo you can't force him to like someone(sits up holding the sheet close to her)

Leo: Piper I bet he doesn't like him because you don't

Piper: that is not True...and just a couple of days ago you couldn't stand him either

Leo: that was in the past

Piper: two days ago...Leo your being ridiculous(softly)just get back in bed

Leo: no sense you won't let me talk to my son...I'm going to give you the speech(Melinda orbs in holding her teddy bear)

Piper: oh sweetie(picks her up)did daddy wake you?

Leo: me?(gives Piper her robe and takes Melinda)hey princess(rubs her head. Piper puts on her robe)Piper she feels a little warm(Piper gets over and touches her head)

Piper: She does(takes her and rocks her)

Leo: I'll get the cough medicine(Piper nods and looks at Melinda with concern)(coos)you'll be ok princess(touches her hands and leaves. Piper bounces Melinda up and down a little)

Piper:(looks at her with concern)your ok now...mommy and Daddy will fix you ok Melly(she just lays on her chest)ok...Leo hurry up with the medicine

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In Phoebe's room Phoebe and Jason are snuggling with each other. Cole shimmers over and goes to Paris's crib. He picks her up where she waits with her eyes open. He looks at her and smiles as she looks in his eyes. Phoebe quickly sits up and turns on her light when she hears a creek on the floor. She rubs her eyes.

Phoebe: Cole what are you doing here?(Jason moves turns over and moans)

Cole: Something was bothering her? Look at her(Phoebe gets out of bed wearing Chinese pajama pants)nice jama's

Phoebe: I could say the same to you(Cole looks down at his chip pants and white tee shirt)She does look pouty(sweetly)hey baby girl

Cole: she's been in distress for five minutes now

Phoebe: yeah...she hasn't seen you once yesterday or this week so far. She must have missed you. Did you miss your daddy(feels her head)she's hot

Cole: What?

Phoebe: give me(easily takes her)let me see honey(touches her head)ow Cole this is fire hot. What do I do?(he touches her head. Jason now wakes up)what-what do I do?

Jason: Phoebe calm down

Cole: He's right where's Leo?

Phoebe: Cole what does that matter she's burning up...she can go into a coma

Cole: Phoebe he can heal her

Phoebe: right...um she's also a fire starter

Cole: What?(smiles)really?

Phoebe: yes really! I've been meaning to call you...so this isn't a fire starter thing?

Cole: they never over heat(closes his eyes then opens them)I have to go...call me if anything happens. I'll be here as quick as you call me(Phoebe nods)you feel better pumpkin(Jason gets out of bed)Daddy will be back promise(kisses her head)don't forget to call

Phoebe: ok(sweetly)say bye daddy(Cole shimmers out)How come I didn't know she was in distress. I mean she didn't even cry. I'm her mom(looks at Paris with worried eyes. She rocks Paris who touches her face)I didn't even notice she was in pain. I mean if Cole didn't...

Jason: She would've let us know sooner or later

Phoebe: She's such a quiet baby. What if sooner or later was too late. Jason I wonder how long she's been feeling this.

Jason: lets not put her through anymore pain. Lets get her to Leo(ushers them out quickly of the room where they bump into Leo)Leo Paris she's hot and...

Leo: So is Melinda(Phoebe quickly looks up from Paris)come on(they go to Piper's room where Melinda is screaming her head off)

Piper: ok honey ok...Leo(Paris starts to cry to)what's wrong with her?

Phoebe: Fever! Leo

Leo: ok-ok(gives Melinda some medicine then Paris)ok(he puts his hand over them and they glow. The girls stop crying and start to fuse a little)they should be fine

Phoebe: Yes I know(rocks Paris)she called Cole(Jason rubs Paris's head)that's how I knew

Piper: she orbed in our bed(two little boys orb in looking very sick)Wyatt Chris oh my god

Wyatt: mommy we don't feel to good(holds Chris up)

Piper: not you too(gives Jason Melinda and Leo and Piper rush to help the boys)come here(holds Wyatt and Chris very close)it's ok lean on mommy(Chris whines)I know

Phoebe: What is going on?

Leo: I don't know but I'll have Andy go see(gives the boys cough medicine and heals them)

Piper: You feel better?(kisses their heads)

Wyatt: A little I'm sleepy

Jason: The girls are asleep also(Piper lays the boys back in her head. She then takes Melinda and lays her in the middle. Phoebe follows right behind her with Paris. They put the cover over them)Some thing tells me that won't help them for Long(Andy rushes in)

Andy: Have you seen Prue...she's missing(Glen shimmers in)

Glen: so is Paige

Piper: Something tells me our sisters' have something to do with this Phoebe

Phoebe: funny you should say what I was thinking Piper

Piper: guys go get the book

Phoebe: or look for some clues

Piper: we're not leaving our kids side

Phoebe: also can one of you get some milk and Juice for them

Piper: and tissues(closes her eyes)you know what we need go(opens her eyes. Leo kisses her head then the kids. they do what there told and leave)I really hope they have nothing to do with this(Phoebe holds her)

Phoebe: Your not the only one...because if the do I'm so vanquishing them

Ok what do you think is happening with them? And Can they fix it? Or will it lead to more problems? I know big surprise that I updated so fast...well my birthday is coming to an end and i felt good enough to update a second chapter.

Writ me up Prayla


	28. Problems28

In the future Paige and Prue walk in the manor. Prue pops her head in the manor

Prue:(calls)Piper

Paige:(shouts quietly)Prudence are you crazy?

Prue:(calls)Phoebe Paige(no answers)ok come on(they walk in and close the door lightly)ok lets go and(they hear foot steps)oh boy...Parker turn us invisible

Paige: Prue give her some rest your asking her to do to much

Prue: I got this come on Parker(they glow and disappear)she did it(turns her head and screams)

Paige: You don't look so good yourself fly girl(we see them on the wall or to flies)your daughter turned us into bugs

Prue: She's half white lighter all she can do is transform into objects(laughs)Duh Prue

Paige: This is not funny she could get us squashed...Let me do this

Prue: Hurry I don't think I can hold this heavy baby any longer

Paige: normally they carry their babies on their back...feelers please(takes her sticky feelers and mumbles a spell. They glow again and look at each other)there we should be in(stops when a girl with blond and brown hair walks in looking at mail)visible(she looks up and right past them)

Mel: strange I thought I heard Prue(walks over to the center table)"I am the sun and Heir, of a shyness that is criminally vulgar(hums the song)bills-bills-bills teen magazine Paris's but mines now(just then the door opens)Paris where have you been?

Par: jogging

Prue: Paris?!!(Paris closes the door and goes right throw them)she looks just like Phoebe

Paige: so I'm guessing that's Melinda with the blond streaks and Leo's eyes

Prue: but Piper's face

Par: Why?

Mel: oh I don't know...Parker's residual practice which ended at 5:30 and its 7:30 now(Prue puts her hand on her stomach)

Park: She said she didn't want me to pick her up

Mel: but we have to stay close especially at night...after what uncle Glen is going through.

Par: She can handle it herself

Mel: Tell that to her...Paris I am tired of covering for you(Paris rolls her eyes)you can be so...

Par: Is that my magazine your trying to steal?

Mel: no(Paris shimmers it in her hands)hey no magic

Par: Paris Halliwell Turner(looks at her)is that your name?

Mel: I meant no I wasn't trying to steal it

Par: Yeah ok...where is everybody?

Mel: mom went to the club...have no idea where daddy is, Phoebe going over to Paige's, Jason not here, Prue went with Andy and should be back, Aunt Paige is at home watching Glen's progress, Chris and Wyatt college, I think the girls are at home with Paige and Parker is burning your clothes

Par: What?(throws the magazine and runs upstairs)

Mel: play nice(grabs it)I always win(sits on the couch in the parlor)

Paige: Well I guess we have to go to my house(orbs form into Chris. Mel looks up then back at the book)

Mel: Don't you have an apartment(flips the book)

Chris: Well hello to you too Melinda Lindsey Rose

Mel: What are you doing home?

Chris: I told mom I would check on everything

Mel: You have two 13year olds and a 12year old who are charmed ones and powerful...we're fine...we're not house abusers like you and Wyatt

Chris: Ha-ha

Mel: I just think you missed me

Chris: Don't flatter yourself(kisses her head)where's everybody(sits next her and turns on the tv. Mel doesn't even look at him and lays back putting her feet on him. Turns it up high as she reads not even caring)

Prue: look at them getting along

Paige: at least Melinda can yell back at him now

Mel: upstairs...these are cute(flips the page)Hey Chris my birthday is in a few months

Chris: Try 3 and you'll just have to wait(Melinda pouts and looks back at the book)what do you think they're doing?

Mel: Fighting(as on Que a girl with dark brown hair and sparkly blue eyes comes racing downstairs with Paris chasing her)

Prue: She's beautiful

Paige: To bad it looks like Paris's is going to kill her(Paris waves her hand and makes Park fall)

Chris: What did she do now?

Mel: brunt her favorite clothes

Chris: again?

Mel: Yep Paris needs to stop pissing Park off(turns the page. Park stands up and sends a sort of orb ball towards her and Paris ducks)Window(the window opens and the ball flies out hitting a tree)

Par: ha you missed(Paris's back soon finds the wall. Park stands there laughing as she looks up at her)you like to play with fire huh?(stands up and makes a huge fireball now making Chris and Melinda look)

Mel: wait Paris

Paige/Prue: oh my god

Chris: Stop(she throws it Park. Park quickly uses her powers but is having a hard time keeping it away from her body)

Paris: what's wrong third best(Park moves it a little more)is this all you got(the fireball flies back and hits the wall. Everyone looks at Parker who looks at the doorway)Wow Parker you did it

Park: I didn't do it...the did(Everyone turns and sees an angry Prue and Phoebe. Jason and Andy soon walk in with their arms crossed)

Phoebe: Paris Crystal

F Prue: Parker Andrea

Andy: What the hell is going on?

Park: Daddy(rushes over to them followed by Paris)

Par: mom she burned my clothes

Phoebe: again?

Park: She didn't pick me up

F Prue: What?

F Prue/Phoebe: Paris/Parker(they look at each other)

F Prue: wait a minute you can not be blaming this on her?

Phoebe: Well Paris isn't the one who brunt a good thing of money Prue

F Prue: She should have picked her up(breaking her name apart)Phoebe

Andy: Ladies please

Park: Paris you should just stop pissing me off

Andy: Parker watch your mouth

Par: if you didn't try to act all tough...I would've picked you up

Jason: Paris think about what's happening with your uncle Glen, we don't need you two to fight. We need you to stick together

F Prue: Parker you don't get three months of allowance...the money I save will go to Paris's clothes

Park: what? not fair

Phoebe: Paris your grounded for a whole month...no movies no hanging out with friends only family time and studies

Paris: oh come on mom

Phoebe: and no going over to your dads house

Par: mom

Park: you guys are so unfair(storms upstairs)

F Prue: do you want to make it four missy(she gets a slam of the door for an answer)

Par: I really don't like you right now(storms upstairs also)

Phoebe: I'm not liking your attitude neither young lady

F Prue: yay for being disliked

Phoebe: Yay

Paige: you kick ass as a mom Prue

Prue: mm

Paige: but this is the second time I heard about Glen(Phoebe's phone rings)

Phoebe: hold on guys(answers it)Yeah...oh-oh ok Paige we'll be there(hangs up)

F Prue: What is it??

Phoebe: He's getting worse

Jason: I'll stay here with the girls

Phoebe: no they're safer with us...you should go to Janet's

Jason: no Phoebe

Phoebe: Jason just listen to me for once...I don't want anything to happen to you again

Jason: That was years ago

Phoebe: Please(takes his hand)

Jason: fine...if it'll make you happy fine(grabs his coat)

Phoebe: thank you(Jason just leaves)

F Prue: Phoebe you can't keep trying to save Jason. I mean a demon didn't even do it remember

Phoebe: excuse my husband for not being a white lighter...Chris can you make sure he gets there safe and meet us at Paige's

Chris: ok(orbs out)

Andy: Parker...Paris Uncle Glen is getting worse lets go(the girls shimmer or orb down. Melinda goes over to. Holds Park close and takes Prue's hand. The from a circle and orb out.)

Prue: follow-follow(Paige closes her eyes and follows)

Ok Tell me what you think...Write me up Prayla


	29. Problems29

Paige and Prue orb in foyer that looks similar to the manor except its more update. It has pictures of Glen and two little girls. Its another with Paige on a horse holding a baby. Then it's one with two little girls in a pool. Then one with all the kids.

Paige: those girls must be my daughters(they hear a boom and race up the stairs. When the reach the attic they see Glen engulfed in flames and has dark eyes. F Prue helps Paige up)no

F Paige: Where's Piper?

Phoebe: at the club

F Prue: We didn't know he escaped

Phoebe: Where are the girls?

F Paige: don't worry he won't find them as long as anything doesn't happen to me.(yells at him)Do you hear me Glen?

Phoebe: They're still under the spell then(F Paige nods and wipes off her pants. Glen makes a fireball and Andy rushes to tackle him. Glen throws him out of the window)

F Prue: Andy

Park: Daddy!(grunts)that's it(pushes Glen back enough to make him drop the fireball)

Mel: How about you cool off uncle Glen?(freezes his body but he starts to brake through it immediately)Paris come on

F Prue: girls pull out

Park: come on Paris you can do it(Paris just stares at Glen)

F Prue: Parker pull out now

Park: I know he's your favorite uncle but you have to hit him

F Prue: Parker(yells)I said pull out(Glen waves his hand and throws them leaving Parker in a section by herself)

Prue: ow my stomach

Paige: Prue(holds her up as her falls)Prue oh my god

Prue:(cries)Paige save Parker

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In the past Phoebe and Piper and rocking their daughter who are screaming their heads off.

Piper: It's ok(yells)Leo(softly)please girls please

Phoebe: I got you mommy has you...shh please

Piper: it's ok Melinda please

Phoebe: we should get them to the hospital(Lily walks in and takes Paris then Melinda and rocks them)

Lily: go find your sister...something's telling me something's wrong

Phoebe:(almost crying)I can't leave Paris...I won't

Piper: I'm with Phoebe I can't leave her while she's screaming and sick

Lily: The men aren't getting any where...Piper they need the other half to find Paige and Prue(looks at Phoebe)The faster you find them the fast you can fix your daughters

Piper: Phoebe(looks at Melinda who is starting to calm down a little)she's right

Phoebe: but I can't

Piper: Phoebe kiss Paris and lets go(Phoebe shakes no and takes Paris)Phoebe

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In the future Glen walks towards Park who is looking up at him scared. The sisters and Melinda are being blocked off. Paris stands behind Glen watching

F Prue: Parker no-no

F Paige: Glen don't...let us out

Phoebe: Paris do something...Paris(he makes a fireball)do something or his going to kill Parker(Paris blinks now)

Par: sorry uncle Glen(goes over and kicks him making him stumble. Park uses her telekinesis to send him hard into the wall. Looks at her and Park looks at her. The wall that is holding them back goes down. F Prue rushes over to Park and pulls her up in a very big hug. Phoebe hugs Paris from behind)

F Prue: Parker when I say pull out back I mean it...do you understand?

Park: Yes mom

F Prue: your all I have and the most important thing other then your daddy. I don't want to lose you I can't lose you

Park: sorry

F Prue: don't ever scare me like this again(pulls away but still holds her close)

Mel: Where's uncle Andy?

F Prue/Park: Honey/Daddy

Paige: Are you ok Prue?

Prue: Yeah(holds her stomach)I think so

Paige: we need to get out of here. What ever she's feeling my niece and you feel it in the worse way(Prue looks at her)

Prue: but what about your answers?

Paige: When it comes it'll come(Glen gets up)

F Paige: Glen look at me don't(he just smirks at her evilly)

F Prue: how did he get out?

F Paige: He's evil side came when I was giving him food...he's getting brawny and smart. My Glen is fading(they step back as he comes closer. Paris takes Park and Melinda's hand and Glen is thrown back and the crystal cage is put around him with six crystals. Glen yells in rage as the girls fall to the floor)girls

Mel: a little too much power

Park: We sure could have used monkey aunt Paige

Par: at least we would've had the power of four(Andy orbs in with Piper)

Piper: ok where is he?

F Paige: You missed the action the girls put him down for now(Glen yells)its ok honey we'll make you better(Andy bends down and heals the girls)

Glen:(yells)I am not your husband

F Paige: To have and to hold...through sickness and through health

Glen: I'm going to kill her Paige

F Paige: You won't touch her(comes close to the cage and he smirks)you won't touch our child

Glen: Want to bet?

F Paige: I know...you love her

Glen: he loves her...but I don't and he fades every second of each day(F Paige looks away)What does it hurt to know the man you fell in love with is gone

F Paige: He will never leave me and he won't stop until your gone. Glen will stop you

Glen: ha your daughter is the only one who can stop me and I'll put her down as soon as I find her Paige(Paige and Prue engulfed in white lights)

Prue: What? Where are we going...Paige

Paige: I didn't do it(they as the go through a tornado they see Glen laying on a hospital bed. Ann(Glen's mom)and Paige hugging while crying and a lot of fire. When they appear they fall on the couch of the manor where Piper and Phoebe are standing holding their daughter)hey guys

Phoebe: You guys are in so much sh...

Piper: trouble(looks at Phoebe quickly then turns back to her sisters)

Jordan's Prayla


	30. Problems30

Paige sits in the living room cooing over Paris and Prue coos at Melinda. Piper and Phoebe sit in front of them and watch them switch girls. Glen stands there with his arms crossed

Glen: So I hurt her?

Paige: No Glen(sighs)you made threats but never touched them

Glen: But I'm going to hurt them?

Paige: no because you wouldn't let you and neither will I

Glen: Paige this can't be something that's fixed easily

Paige: I know Glen that's why we will fix it as time goes along(smiles at Melinda)hi pretty

Glen: How do we know what triggers it?! I mean we can't stop something if we don't know what triggers it. You guys don't think we should get married do you?(Paige quickly looks at her sisters who don't look at her)Paige these are our kids and their kids we're talking about...I mean I love you but I don't want...

Paige: Glen(he stops)we're getting married(stands up and gives Phoebe Melinda)and we're going to have kids and we're going to be happy(walks over to him)

Glen: Paige this is one of your little fantasize(rubs the side of her arm)I don't want to hurt my kids...I don't want to hurt you

Paige: then lets not do this now!(he shakes his head)Look we've seen what's going to happen?

Glen: a little Paige(laughs to himself)I have a bad feeling about this

Voice: As you should(two elders appear in a swirl of lights)

Piper: Do you people ever knock?(takes Melinda)Honey how about you and Paris orb upstairs in your crib hmm(Prue makes them elope hands as Melinda orbs out)(calls)boys watch your sister and cousin

Prue: What are you doing here?

Phoebe: names first

Elder 1: Orrick(means poet)

Elder 2: Allard (means noble and brave)

Piper: What brings you son of devils here?

Orrick: I would watch how you speak to me

Piper: See that comes with respect and I have none for you

Phoebe: especially if you came here for a bad reasons

Allard: I'm afraid it is...Glen's coming with us

Paige:(laughs)What?...your joking right

Allard: if what you say is true...we can't risk the future of your children Paige. I'm sorry Glen is going to stay with us for a long time

Paige: No

Orrick: We can't have this happening...we can't have this ruining their future

Prue: but it happens for a reason? It could be to better all that is good

Allard: now we know better then that. Paige you will find someone else

Phoebe: You must not know how hard it is to find a good man in San Francisco(Prue hits her)

Paige:(grunts)He is that someone else

Orrick: Come along Glen

Glen: I'm not going any where(His eyes turn bold black)

Piper: whoa Glen(Paige holds him close)

Paige: We won't get married then

Orrick: that still won't stop you from getting pregnant

Allard: or pulling a Piper or Leo(Piper glares at them)

Piper: oh you named something after us how sweet and I thought you didn't like us. Besides you said things about Leo and I not being able to handle anything...and look my sons and daughter are better then you even imagined

Orrick: You and Leo proved to us over time that you could deal with it

Glen: but that's what we need time...you didn't give us any

Allard: I am afraid that you can't prove that you will not turn evil and not harm your unborn kids over time. Glen come with us

Paige: No you can't have him...After everything we've done for you. I put aside everything to help you and the world. I even put him aside once or twice. I threw away my chances of love and starting a family; and now that I have him back and I have love finally you trying to take him away...you are not taking away my bit of happiness

Orrick: we are(throws a ball towards Paige and Glen. Piper reacts fast but not fast enough)and we will

Glen:(gasps)Paige(throws Paige to Phoebe and takes it. Glen shakes a little before disappearing. Leo and Andy rush down stairs hearing the commotion)

Paige:(cries)Glen

Leo: Orrick!

Orrick: It was time to take him Leo

Leo: We're fighting this

Orrick: then see you in court

Piper:(angrily)You might not make it there(holds up her hands)you son of a bitch(Leo holds her hands down)Leo

Leo:(shouts)no Piper

Allard: It's done(they orb out. Paige pulls away from Paige and goes swing at the orbs but they disappear and falls to the ground crying. They rush over to her and comfort her)

Leo: Don't worry we'll get him back Paige.

Andy: How?

Leo: They took him without consulting me or you...that's the rules

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

2 weeks later Paige lays in her room listening to Linkin Park "In the End". Paige lays there crying and look at Glen's picture on her night stand. The room is dark but you can see various things of snacks.

I tried so hard And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall To lose it all But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Paige sniffs and turns the radio and stops at a song that makes her cry harder

R.E.M lyrics: When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes

Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on

Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes  
Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Outside Piper stands with a tray of food not sure what to do or say. Phoebe comes upstairs holding Paris and laughing with her.

Phoebe: Piper(Piper jumps a little)what are you doing?

Piper: bringing Paige some food...

Phoebe: but you came up here 20minutes ago

Piper: I don't(puts the food on a small table against the wall)know what to say. It was easy with the fake baby

Phoebe: what?

Piper: We'll to me...

Phoebe: What?!

Piper: It was easier for me to talk to her about her died fake baby

Phoebe: oh

Piper: I mean I know I went through this(Phoebe adjusts Par on her hip)

Phoebe: exactly

Piper: but I don't know what to tell her. That it's going to be hell and you will never forget him but you have to move on. I mean Leo's been up their more then anything

Phoebe: Still making time for a little woo-hoo

Piper: gosh Phoebe...

Phoebe: sorry

Piper: He's been trying to get him back down and Leo doesn't even seen him. It doesn't look like he's coming back and I don't want Paige(sighs)I'm scared for her

Phoebe:(sighs)I know I hurt for her...ok lets go in together

Prue: I'm going also(they turn and see Prue)you weren't going without me were you?(they smile)

Phoebe: hold on(walks to her room and comes out alone)Jason has her(Piper knocks on the door as the next sad song comes on)

3Doors Down: A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

Piper knocks again as the song changes

Phoebe: Paige honey

Eric Carmen: When I was young I never needed anyone

And making love was just for fun Those days are gone

Prue opens the door and Piper grabs the food. The see Paige cover her face with the pillow and are shocked by the mess

Phoebe: wow

Eric Carmen: Livin? alone

I think of all the friends I've know

But when I dial the telephone

No body's home

Prue goes over to the radio before they can hit the chorus. They now hear how hard Paige is crying. Prue looks at her sisters. Phoebe is almost to tears and sits on the bed with Paige. Phoebe rubs her legs. Piper puts the tray down lays behind Paige rubbing her head. Prue sits between her stomach and legs and takes her hands. They sit their in silence. Phoebe jumps a little.

Piper:(mumbles)Phoebe(sits up a little. Paige stops crying now)

Prue: She's having a vision(Phoebe looks at them)

Piper: What?

Phoebe:(smiles)Paige(takes the pillow off her face and is kind of shocked to see her pale face and red nose and puffy eyes)honey he's coming back(she just looks at Phoebe)He's coming back and I saw a wedding ring(Paige sits up a little now making Piper sit up all the way)

Paige:(softly)honestly

Phoebe: Honestly

Paige:(sniffs)did you see when?

Phoebe: We'll you looked the same age a little(takes the tissue)less puffy(rubs her nose and eyes) and Paris looked a little older. You'll get your happiness soon enough I promise(Paige now sits up and holds her pillow)

Prue: and they're she is

Piper: We brought you something to eat(put the tray on her lap. Phoebe pulls up a seat)

Phoebe: Some soup...warms the heart

Prue: ok you eat up...and we'll clean up

Phoebe: and get a bath started

Piper: then you can go to...

Paige: Guys(they stop)thank you but you still have a family to take care of and unborn children

Phoebe: You are family

Prue: and I have some unfinished raising that I have to do with you anyways(Paige smiles)

Piper: alright eat up missy(moves the hair out of Paige's face. Prue sits with her while her sisters start to clean up)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Prue comes back in Paige's room where Piper and Phoebe are cleaning.

Prue: She's in the bubble bath

Phoebe: alone...what if she tries to kill herself

Piper: oh Phoebe

Prue: Paige is not like that besides she wouldn't do that after that great vision you had

Phoebe: um guys...I kind of lied

Prue: What?

Phoebe: I didn't have a vision

Piper: oh Phoebe

Phoebe: I just wanted her to stop crying

Prue: great now we have to make it happen

Piper: and you told her it was going to happen(shouts)soon

Phoebe: We can make it happen

Piper: Now we have to tell her

Prue: and break her heart more...no we have to get him back and Phoebe is the main one who is going to be doing it

Phoebe: Why me?

Piper: because you lied

Phoebe: I'm sorry for trying to give my sister some hope

Prue: by lying(they don't notice Paige standing out there)oh well we were going to help any ways but now we have to actually make sure it happens

Piper: I hope we can get him back...I mean we already had a demon in the family and that didn't quite work out(Phoebe makes a face)What it didn't?

Phoebe: no not that...ow(gasps)Paige(they turn to the door. Paige is wrapped in a towel and her hair soaked in wet)uh-oh

Prue: What do you mean?

Phoebe: she's pissed(Paige's radio burst into flames. They scream)whoa(Paige finally blinks and goes upstairs)

Prue: lets go

Piper: go she's pissed

Prue: she might hurt herself

Phoebe: or us

Prue: I won't let her hurt you come on(takes their hands and orbs out)

Ok what's going to happen next? and will Paige be able to help Glen


	31. Problems31

Paige stands behind a screen in the attic and comes out in a black dress. She puts on black eye linear. She slips on some heels and puts her wet hair in a pony tail before orbing out. She orbs up to two double doors filled with clouds. Prue, Piper and Phoebe come from behind clouds.

Prue: Paige what are you doing?

Paige: getting Glen back or quitting my Charmed life

Piper: Paige wait(she opens the door and they are blinded by light. When they're eyes adjust to the light they see Paige walk over to a big bench)Paige(they go over to her. Phoebe holds her arm)We need to talk about this first?

Paige: Why you'll still be Charmed without me(Phoebe turns Paige to them and she's crying)

Prue: Honey

Paige: Prue I love him to much...so much that I can't breathe, I can't think, I can't sleep...I'm emotional unstable...so much that I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you because if you needed me I couldn't be there to help you. Besides you don't want another demon in your family(Piper looks at the ground)and they don't want another Charmed witch to be happy

Piper: Paige I never said I didn't want him in the family

Paige: you didn't have too

Piper: you know what? Why do you think no one wants him?(looks at her)you must not want him in the family

Paige: I love him

Piper: but you have doubts! It shouldn't matter what anyone says if you love him. Don't be like me and doubt every good thing you have(Paige looks at the ground crying)if you have something good you hold on and believe. Surprisingly I just learned this when Wyatt was born. Do you know how much I hurt Leo and myself with not believing in what we had and our love(Paige cries harder. Sighs holding in her own tears and holds Paige and she gladly holds her back)

Prue:(mouths)good job(Piper nods)

Phoebe: Honey lets get you back home(Thunder hits the bench making the sisters jump. Leo rushes over to them)

Leo: what are you three doing here?(holds them close and the duck under him)

Paige: Getting Glen back

Prue: or we're quitting

Phoebe: even our children before they even get started(Leo looks at Piper and she nods. The sisters then look at each other and elope in a hug. 12 elders sit on the bunch with their hands crossed. One clears they're throat and the sisters break apart. Prue takes Paige's hand and they all take hands)

Orrick: What are they doing here?

Paige:(growls)you(he side glances her)

Leo: You heard them Orrick they will quit...and so will our children

Orrick: but thanks to Glen not being there they will live

Prue: To bad future witches won't

Piper: Give back Glen or you know what'll happen

Phoebe: especially sense its happened before

Leo: look at Paige she can't even function with her lost...we are supposed to love our charges not harm them. Not take away true love

Orrick: who says she won't find another

Paige: I say I won't

Orrick: you won't allow yourself too

Paige: What do you have against Glen anyways? What brought you to the manor that day?

Hunter: Yes Orrick what brought you? What do you have to do with this?

Phoebe:(whispers)thank god Hunter's on the bench

Orrick: I'm saving the kids and I just heard about what will happen with him

Hunter: from who?

Orrick: some one

Hunter: then this case should be closed

Orrick: please your just saying this because your close to Paige

Hunter: and your saying it because your not. You know we have certain rules as they do. Glen did nothing wrong and destiny can't be stopped but it may have a different outcome. And who are we to stop destiny no one should stop anyone's destiny. Paige and Glen made their own destiny and they should finish it.

Colt(elder): This is true Hunter(Phoebe smiles)

Luckmen(elder): But he is just stirring it a little(Phoebe shoots him a look)

Hunter: Stirring it could hurt it...Orrick who told you?

Alaric:(means ruler of all(elder): Yes I demand you tell

Orrick: fine(waves his hand and Grams appears)

Phoebe:(gasps)Grams(Prue glares with hatred)no(Paige starts going crazy and tries to kill her but Piper holds her back)

Paige: you're my grandmother(crying)why?

Grams: He is going to hurt my family and without him he's hurting my family. He's nothing but trouble Paige

Paige: oh I'm going to hurt you

Grams: please Paige I know what I'm doing it's for the best

Paige:(screams)if you knew me at all you would've known you just broke me inside out

Piper: honey please(Phoebe helps Piper with Paige)

Agrippa(means land grabber(elder): We need to talk about this...go home ladies and we will bring you back in a couple of days. Leo

Leo: come on ladies

Paige: wait can I see him before I go please?

Hunter: no

Orrick: oh why not she knows everything else?

Hunter: Paige you shouldn't see him like he is...it's not good for her

Orrick: I say show her...it's only fair

Paige: please Hunter

Hunter: Fine but it's going to be shown behind a mirror(waves her hand they see Glen in a cage. He lays in his head in his arms and looks up when hears commotion. They meet eyes)

Paige:(crying)Glen

Glen: Paige(stands up and gets throw back. The mirror vanishes. She turns away and cries)

Hunter: Leo(he nods and orbs them out)

Hunter: Orrick you have some explaining to do

Alaric: Serious explaining

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Leo orbs them in them in the living room. Paige pulls away and lays on the couch. They walk over but a light shield goes over her. The sisters look at each other.

Phoebe: how did she do that?

Leo: White-lighters can do that(holds Piper)when they are in real pain or scared

Phoebe: did you see him...Leo he looks a mess you have to do something

Leo: I know and I am...I have to wait for them to discuss for a minute(looks at Paige)Paige I'm going to get him back...and I'm going to get that shield thing put off the cage(Phoebe quickly falls to the ground)Phoebe(lets go of Piper and helps her up and makes her sit in the chair)you feel it too?

Phoebe: She blames us, the world, the elders, him, herself mainly(crying)this pain oh my god no one should feel like this

Leo: keep feeling it Phoebe...send these emotions to them

Phoebe: oh Paige please no(cries harder)her pain goes on and on(holds her heart)

Piper: Leo Phoebe can't handle this

Phoebe:(crying)no I have it(stops crying)

Leo: The pain

Phoebe: I feel nothing(Paige shield goes down)Paige

Leo: she's numb(Paige sits up and goes to the kitchen)

Piper: What does that mean?

Prue: Paige is gone

Phoebe: We need to get Glen back

Prue: I don't think that's the only thing that can help...I think getting grams back will fix all of this(orbs appear into Hunter)Hunter

Hunter: I felt her...

Leo: it's not good

Hunter: Exactly why I came? I have a way for her to see Glen. Leo you remember how you saw Piper back then when you were forbidden?

Piper: through my dreams

Leo: of course why didn't I think of that?...lets go(Hunter and Leo walk in the kitchen)

Piper: Phoebe what was her last thought

Phoebe: oh god I'm hurting my sister with my pain...my niece could be feeling this. All I do is get people hurt and then nothing(Piper takes in a breath)

Prue: grams is going to pay for this

Piper: Prue this is our grandmother we're talking about

Prue: exactly. She should love us Piper and respect us. She betrayed Paige, us there's no more being nice. I told her to back off a long time ago but she didn't listen. Now our baby sister is in Pain Piper and no one hurts my sisters, nieces or daughter no one not even grams(Piper takes in another deep sigh before sitting down.

Phoebe: Prue I don't think this is the best way

Prue: What she did wasn't the best way neither(Leo comes in holding Paige's arm. He lays her down and she just looks at her sisters. Hunter throws dust on her and she falls asleep)

Hunter: You know what to do Leo...I have Glen good night ladies

Sisters: night

Hunter: She'll be fine...I'll make sure of it(orbs out)

Prue: I hope so(goes over and holds Paige while she sleeps)

Alright this is pretty much what's going on...

Write me up Prayla


	32. Problems32

Paige lays in her room while it is thunder storming. She's wearing sweats and is watching the rain fall. Her room is filled with light as her door opens. She sniffs

Voice: please don't cry(Paige blinks and sits up)I never wanted to hurt you(Paige looks at the door and sees Glen as she saw him in the mirror)

Paige: Glen(she runs over to him and he picks her up swinging her. Lays on his shoulder and holds on tight. Glen lets her feet hit the ground and holds her tight)Glen oh my god(pulls away and kisses him. They slowly pull away and Glen lays his forehead on her's and they close their eyes)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Piper sits down holding Paige's hand while she sleeps. Prue paces around the room. Phoebe comes down holding Paris. Leo orbs down and Piper looks at him.

Piper: how long?

Leo: they have three minutes

Phoebe: just three?

Leo: Yep

Piper: Leo can't you give him longer

Leo: no they're going to call him in soon

Prue: How is the case looking?

Leo: I don't know about 60 he's out and the other 40 is not looking to good

Piper: oh that 40 better turn to out or I'm blowing up every little angle bustard up their

Phoebe: mouth Piper she's learning how to talk

Piper: sorry

Prue: Piper we are winning

Piper: by a small 20

Leo: honey calm down(rubs her shoulder)

Piper: Don't touch me Leo I might blow Paige up(he doesn't touch her and kisses her head)I just want her better

Prue: I know honey we all do!(Paris tries to talk to Piper. Piper pokes her stomach making her laugh)Why is she up anyways?

Phoebe: I don't know but she was keeping Jason up(plays with Paris's hair)

Leo: I'm going to check on princess(walks upstairs)

Prue: Paige should be waking up soon(Paris reaches for Piper)

Piper: You want to come to auntie Piper(takes Paris)ok(Paris touches Paige)

Phoebe: Paris no(touches her and jumps and Paris just looks at Piper with glassy eyes)

Piper: Prue

Prue: Double premonition(Phoebe breaks out of it and looks at Paris who is still in her vision)

Phoebe: Paris she sent me a premonition

Piper: She's still in her's(they wait and Paris starts to cry)oh boy(Phoebe takes her and stands up)she must have had a bad one

Phoebe: that's the thing it wasn't bad...shh it's ok baby(Paris starts to huff)

Prue: maybe it was the ending

Phoebe: no nothing about it was bad(rocks her)come honey show mommy(takes her hand and closes her eyes)come on Parry show mommy(opens her eyes)

Prue: I think she's two upset Phoebe(Phoebe then jump)or not(Phoebe looks at Paris and she starts crying again. Phoebe kisses her head and hands her Prue)

Phoebe: That vision was intense...I don't want her to give me another one. I think they're hurting her.

Piper: Well what did you see?(Prue rocks Paris as she lays on her shoulder)was it good or bad?

Phoebe: It was wonderful for Paige...I don't think I want to tell

Prue: Phoebe!

Phoebe: No I'm not saying anything I don't want to jinx it...It's between me and my daughter

Piper: that is so unfair

Paige:(mumbles)it really is(they look at Paige)

Prue: Hey

Paige:(mumbles)hi...Where's Leo I want to thank him?

Piper: He's upstairs with the baby

Phoebe: How did it go?

Paige: best sleep I've had in two weeks...we just sat and held each other. I'm going to get some coffee would you like some?

Prue: yep but let me lay her down

Piper: I'm going to check on Leo and Melinda then come back

Phoebe: I have her(takes sleeping Paris. They go upstairs)

Paige: Do you want me to bring the tea or coffee to you?

Prue: no I'll go with you(they go in the kitchen)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Piper looks at Melinda who is asleep. Leo comes in wearing white robs. She looks at him

Piper: you going up?(Leo kisses her head)

Leo: Yep

Piper: What time will you be home?

Leo: I have no idea but I'll try not to be long

Piper: um before you do this I know the court date won't be until around Christmas and I know you'll be up there most of the time but Honey you need to go to the store and play Santa

Leo: right do you have any idea of what they want?(they walk out of the room and close the door slightly)

Piper: Well sense Glen has been doing fireman stuff Chris is all for it

Leo: firemen stuff

Piper: and Wyatt likes sports stuff...football mostly

Leo: mm-hmm

Piper: and get them some water guns(stops in front of her bed and turns to him)

Leo: mm-hmm(Piper holds him)

Piper: and Leo no loud stuff or things that can break our stuff...like our ears

Leo:(laughs)got you(kisses her)

Piper: ok and I'll get Melinda's stuff

Leo: Yep...good thing I have her next year

Piper: mm hmm just wait for her teenage years...you won't know what's cool?

Leo: I'm sure she'll tell me

Piper: oh um and don't forget to get me something and Melinda something from us.

Leo: you have the boys on that one right

Piper: Yep they'll love what we got them

Leo: What's santa's limit?

Piper: five hundred...well four hundred...Mrs. Clause needs the rest for Melinda

Leo: ok(kisses her)I don't know why we just don't buy them things together

Piper: because it's easier that's why

Leo: To you

Piper: Well we both agree that we both like different things for the kids and can never agree.

Leo: Yeah...Did you get Paris something

Piper: Yep already taken care of...

Leo: I'll go shopping tomorrow...love you

Piper: love you too(kisses him and he pulls away)

Leo: oh yeah my dad's coming over today

Piper: What? Why?

Leo: We're taking the boys to see a game

Piper:(crosses her arms)but we(sways then smiles angrily)didn't talk about this

Leo: oh that's because we sort of just decided to do it

Piper: ok um but what about Wyatt?

Leo: What about him?

Piper: Well honey he doesn't like him

Leo: and I'm hoping this will help him get over it

Piper: Leo he's a kid...you can't force him to like someone

Leo: I'm not forcing him...I'm helping him

Piper: I liked you better when you didn't like your father...you were more understanding

Leo: meaning?

Piper: meaning...you didn't judge anyone or force anyone especially your kids to do something like your dad use to do to you.

Leo: Are you saying I'm turning into what he used to be

Piper: You tell me Leo(Leo gets ready to answer but hears a jingle)

Leo: I have to go

Piper: Yeah I have to go talk to Paige anyways(leaves as Leo orbs out)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In the hall Piper stops and lets out a heavy sigh.

Piper: I wish Leo turned back into Leo(gasps)oh no Melinda(goes back to her room and in Melinda's room just in time to see a light come from Melinda's hand and float in the air)uh-oh(Phoebe rushes in)

Phoebe: Piper are you(sees the light)what was that?

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In the kitchen Paige gives Prue some tea and sits down

Prue: So what's going to happen with you guys?

Paige: I'm going to wait for him and never give up hope. And we decided that as soon as he's out we are going to get our own bigger place and kick those white-lighters ass

Prue: what?

Paige: They are going to pay for what they did to him

Prue: Paigey I didn't think(Phoebe rushes in with a panicked Piper)

Paige:(calmly)Guys what is it?

Piper: Leo's going to kill his father

Prue: Huh?

Phoebe: Piper sort of made a wish with Melinda around...and we sorta need a ride to elder ville(looks at Paige)

Paige: I'm not going back up there until Trail...I can't do it

Phoebe: But Paige how...

Prue: I'll do it

Sisters: No!

Paige: You already made the girls and the boys sick with your actions

Prue: who knew the girls would feel the pain because Parker transferred it to them.

Phoebe: I still kind of find it funny that because she felt her's she decided to give it to her cousins

Prue: Yeah well I don't understand how the boys felt it?

Piper: Hello people Leo's going to kill his dad(covers her face)I feel terrible

Paige:(calls)Andy(he orbs down in a robe)

Andy: What?

Paige: there's your ride(gets up and walks out)(calls)night

Andy: What?

Prue: take us up there

Andy:(confused)What?

Prue: Just orb hon

Andy: alright(yarns)hold on(they disappear in orbs)

I meant to update it yesterday but I got side Tracked. I hope you liked

Write me up Prayla


	33. Problems33

Paige walks in her room and starts to undress. She sighs and puts on her pajama's. She hears crying from Piper's room.

Paige: I just want one wink of sleep(goes in Piper's room and straight to Melinda's. Melinda sits up and stares at her)What are you doing up?(She coos and reaches for her)ok(grabs her and sits down in the rocking chair)ok(rocks back and forth)(sings)Down in the valley, Valley so low

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow. Roses love sunshine, violets love dew  
Angels in heaven know I love you Know I love you, dear, know I love you  
Angels in heaven, know I love you. Writing this letter, containing three lines  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?" "Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine?"  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"(Mel keeps moving around)no ok baby how about this one(sings)Over in Killarney Many years ago,  
Me Mither _(My Mother)_ sang a song to me  
In tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty,  
In her good 'ould' _(old)_ Irish way, And I'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day. "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."  
Oft in dreams I wander To that cot again, I feel her arms a-huggin' me(Melinda clams down but not enough)jeez you won't give auntie Paige a break. Lets see this always put your brothers to sleep(sings)Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Aunties's going to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Aunties's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass, Aunties's going to buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke, Aunties's going to buy you a billy goat.  
And if that billy goat won't pull, Aunties's going to buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over, Aunties's going to buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Aunties's going to buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town(Melly rubs her eyes but still won't give)ok Melinda Auntie Paige is really getting sleepy...and I have one more song then I'm out honey(sings softly and slowly)Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay,My, oh, my, what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine headin' my way,  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay! Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder,  
It's the truth, it's "actch'll" Everything is "satisfactch'll."(looks at Melinda and her eyes are closed but when she stops her eyes open. Sighs)(keeps singing) Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay,  
Wonderful feeling, wonderful day! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay,  
My, oh, my, what a wonderful day(closes her eyes herself)Plenty of sunshine headin' my way,  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay(Paige is now lightly sleeping with Melinda)  
Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In heaven Piper rushes around trying to look for Leo but what she sees stops her. There is a door in the middle of an empty hall

Piper: hmm what could this be?(opens the door)

Prue: Piper(they come up to her)What are you doing?

Piper: seeing if Leo's in here(They walk in and see Glen laying in a cage)Glen

Glen: Shh what are you doing here?

Phoebe: We were looking for Leo are you ok?

Glen: no how is Paige...did she cry when she woke up

Prue: She was calm

Glen: good she kept her promise

Piper: Glen we're getting you out of here

Glen: no Piper if you ruin this I could never come back...just get out of here

Piper: go not without you

Glen: sorry guys(sends them out with his powers and the door close)I can't have you ruining this I'm sorry

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Outside the door

Piper: I can't believe he threw us out(they hear screaming)

Voice: LEO get off of him

Prue: Glen had prefect timing

Piper: uh-oh(they go off to the direction of yelling. They appear and Leo is holding up a man that's not even his father)Leo(grabs his arm)what are you doing?

Leo: killing my father

Piper: Leo it's not your dad look at me(he looks and jumps)

Leo: Your not Piper...back up(drops the other man)get off of me

Piper:(confused)Leo

Leo: I'm going to stop you from hurting me and my kids

Piper: Leo(steps back as Prue and Phoebe step up)what are you doing?

White-lighter: You're his wife stop him

Piper: Shut up buddy(Leo looks confused)Leo honey calm down

Leo: What your all him?

Prue: isn't that strange to you Leo?

Leo: I'll just stop all of you

Piper: Leo please don't make me blow you up...because I will not let you touch me because you have gone crazy. Leo listen to me this is Piper the mother of your children your wife

Leo: stop lying to me I hate you...and I'm going to stop you(an elder comes out and goes to throw electricity)

Piper: no don't you dare

Prue: Piper If I throw him into clouds it won't hurt him

Piper: They are trying to barbecue my husband

Phoebe: Piper(they back into a cloud)it might be the only choice

Piper: no I have it-I have it(clears her throat)(calls)Melinda stop it right now missy

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Down in Melinda's room Melinda's whole body glows making Paige sit up scared. She watches in amazement but holds on tight to Melinda. Paige closes her eyes feeling a light not of happiness and hope but something better she just didn't know what it was.

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In Phoebe's room we look in Par's crib. She sits up and glows also. Jason moans then jumps up when he sees Paris. She shimmers out of her crib and starts walking towards Piper's room.

Jason: What the hell?(chases after)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Paige sees glowing coming towards and sees Paris. She reachs for Paige and Paige picks her up. Jason comes in and sees Paige with her eyes now opened and she's not glowing anymore.

Jason: Paige

Paige: I don't know

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In heaven Prue holds her stomach and moans. They look at her

Piper: Prue

Prue: uh-oh

Phoebe: honey is it time

Prue: no Phoebe it's not that its(she vanishes)

Piper/Phoebe: Prue?!

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Prue appears in the room with everyone. She looks around and Jason shrugs and Paige just stares at her stomach which glows.

Prue: What the(stops)heck(Paris touches Prue's stomach)

Paige: the power of three(Prue looks at her and she looks at her)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In heaven stops walking forward and looks at them.

Leo: Hey what's going on?(looks around)what happened?(looks at Piper)hey honey what are we doing up here?(Piper smiles)

Phoebe:(smirk)She fixed him

Piper: of course she did it...she didn't want her daddy to hurt anymore

Phoebe: but she did put a number of his memory(Piper walks over to him)

Piper: your daughter granted a wish that I made and fixed her mistake(Leo looks at her confused)don't worry(holds his face)about it it'll hurt your head(gives him a kiss)

White-lighter: Who is going to fix this mess?(Piper pulls Phoebe over and looks at Leo. He smiles and orbs out)wait(then ever other white-lighter and elder orb out leaving him)oh really funny I'm not cleaning this either(tries to orb but it doesn't work)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

They orb in the living room and are meet by Phoebe and Paige who are holding the girls.

Phoebe: Prue thank god

Paige: He looks fixed to me Prue

Piper: What's going on?

Prue: The girls doing their first spell together is what's going on

Phoebe: What(takes Paris)

Piper: I don't want to know

Phoebe: Piper

Piper: No I just want to sleep(lays on the couch and Paige gives her Melinda who lays on her chest. Leo goes in the sitting)

Prue: then listen while we talk(Phoebe lays Paris in the play pen and she lays down the Phoebe sits in the lazy boy next to her. Paige sits down and puts her feet up. Prue lays down on the couch with Paige and puts her on Paige)well I was pulled away...

5minutes later...

We look at the sisters and everyone even Leo are asleep. Prue holds her stomach. Paige snuggles with a pillow. Phoebe has her hand on the play pen and Piper holds Melinda with both of her hands. Not knowing that they are going to have more problems ahead.

Write me up Prayla


	34. Problems34

A week has gone by and Glen has yet to come back. Paige walks in with pamphlets. She looks through them and doesn't even notice Chris and Wyatt playing with the fire place. They freeze when they see her but sigh in relief when she walks past. Paige stops walking when she realizes what she saw and walks back. She sees Wyatt about to throw a card in the fire and makes it orb in her hand without calling it. They turn to her.

Paige: and what do my darling nephews have(opens it and reads it. looks at them)

Wyatt: Uncle Glen gave it to us for Easter

Chris: We didn't want you too be sad because he's gone so we're getting rid of his stuff(Paige closes her eyes. She puts the pamphlets and card down)

Paige: ok(goes over and sits down besides them)Boys you love your uncle Glen right(they nod)and I do too but just because he's gone and I'm very sad...doesn't mean you have to get rid of things that you hold closest to you(Piper walks in but stops to listen)Your uncle Glen is a good man that is coming back. How do you think he would feel if he knew that you we're burning all the stuff that he gave you because you didn't believe he was coming back hmm?(they don't say anything)It would hurt him a lot

Wyatt: we just don't want you to be sad anymore

Paige: I know...and I'm very sorry that I'm hurting you because of it. But as long as I have you guys being brave for me and not giving up on Glen...I'll promise to never be sad again

Chris: promise

Paige(softly)Promise(kisses their heads and holds them. Piper smiles and clears her throat. They look at her)

Piper: boys lunch(Wyatt and Chris let go of Paige and head to the kitchen)wash your hands. Hey

Paige: Hey(stands up with the pamphlets)

Piper: I heard what happened

Paige: Yeah...I never noticed how much I hurt them. I need to watch how express myself around them hmm?

Piper: I say you've been doing ok...seeing as how the circumstances are(Paige sighs)hey don't go getting sad they're over it and you promised(Paige smirks a little)ok you hungry

Paige: Yeah...let me just put these up(they walk towards the steps)

Piper: What are these?

Paige: pamphlets of houses

Piper: Your really doing this

Paige: Yeah it's the only thing that's telling me that he will come back

Piper: So find that future house yet?

Paige: nope but a lot close to it

Prue:(calls)Piper I'm home and I need Chocolate

Paige: She on a pregnancy war path?

Piper: Yes run while you still can(Paige laughs a little and goes upstairs. Piper goes to the kitchen)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Piper walks in the kitchen and looks at her sons eating sandwiches and Prue looking in all the drawers for chocolate. Piper goes to the fridge and pulls chocolate off the top of it. Prue quickly goes over and takes it.

Prue: thank god I had a rough day(sits at the table and takes off her shoes)I can't wait to go on maternity leave. I'm taking pictures of jerks that keep touching my stomach and won't get poses right for the first time making me stand their for hours.(Piper rolls her eyes before pulling out some juice boxes)hey guys

Boys: Hi auntie Prue

Piper: Well I don't want to bring more bad news(gives the boys juice)

Boys: thank you(Piper nods)

Prue: What is it?

Piper: Paige had pamphlets

Prue: What kind?

Piper: House she's actually going through the(spells)move

Wyatt: aunt Paige is moving(Piper look at her boys)

Piper: No Wyatt just eat

Prue: You forgot he could spell that good

Piper: Yeah I forgot that he got his smarts from me(Prue laughs and eats chocolate. the front door slams close and Phoebe storms in)Uh-oh what's wrong?

Phoebe: Can't say it in front of the boys(opens the fridge before slamming it close again)

Prue: Don't take it out of mister Fridge(Paige walks in and Prue stares at her)

Paige: What's going on?

Phoebe: Can't say it

Wyatt: aunt Paige your moving(all attention is now on her)

Phoebe: What?(Paige gives Piper a look)

Piper:(softly)sorry

Paige: no honey not yet but aunt Paige is thinking about it

Chris: Where are you moving too? Is it far?

Paige: it won't be that far...but auntie isn't sure so don't worry about it

Piper: You boys are done...go make sure all of your school work is done

Chris: ok(they get up and leave)

Paige: You told them Piper?

Prue: She told me but Wyatt knew how to spell

Paige:(shakes her head confused)what?(Phoebe sits down)

Piper: nothing! Phoebe What's wrong?

Phoebe: Jason might get fired because our ratings aren't going up. He won't listen to me when I tell him to get better people. He's just being stubborn

Prue: Well if he gets fired he owns other businesses

Phoebe: but that is where Jason and I first met and fell in love. I mean it means a lot to work with Jason and that's like the only place other then here that we can spend together

Piper: You think you won't have time for each other

Phoebe: pretty much and I love working with him...and he loves this job(Phoebe lays her head down)for a split second I was thinking about doing a spell but that would cause more troubles and because of my lack of responsibility we might not get Glen back

Paige: thanks for thinking that way Pheebs(hugs her)I'm sure Jason knows what he's doing. But if he doesn't you could always pull the "I'm your wife and what you do effects me and my daughter card"

Piper: yes that works every time(Paige pulls away)

Phoebe: Maybe I'll just have to do that...So back to you moving?

Paige:(sighs)I'm just looking(sits down)that's all

Prue: Where are you thinking about moving?

Paige: some where not that far I guess

Phoebe: Well...

Jason:(calls)Phoebe

Phoebe: I'm not here(goes to race to the basement but Prue pulls her back down. Jason walks in)

Jason: Hi ladies

Girls: Jason

Jason: Phoebe can we talk?

Phoebe: I'm talking to my sisters right now

Paige: Actually I have more houses to look at and some color schemes to look at so(stands up and walks out)

Piper: I have to um go punish the boys for playing with the fire place(waits for Prue)

Prue: and listening to you guys arguing will just make me upset so I'm taking a nap(grabs the chocolate and her and Piper walk out)

Jason: Phoebe I don't appreciate the way you walked out(sits next to her and Phoebe stands up)

Phoebe: and I don't appreciate you making this decision without even thinking about me or Paris

Jason: You don't believe in me?

Phoebe: I do but Jason I don't believe you can make this work(puts her hand on the counter well looking outside)before next week(Jason just gets up)Where are you going?

Jason: to think...I need to think when you don't believe in me(walks out)

Phoebe: great Phoebe(her phone rings)what is it now(answers her phone)Hello...Janny what's wrong you failed your math test(smiles then stops)What where are you? Ok I'll be there soon(rushes out the house and sees Jason going in his car)Jason(she sees him sigh and gets out)

Jason: Phoebe I need to be alone

Phoebe: Jason Janet needs us(rushes over to him)

Jason: Get in(Phoebe does and Jason starts driving off)where is she?

Phoebe: the park...Seth met up with her

Jason: I'm going to kill him(zooms off)

Phoebe: Jason slow down

Jason: no one is going to hurt my sisters, Paris, my nieces or you understand

Phoebe: ok-ok but can we not get in a accident

Jason: sorry

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Paige walks out of the house and sees a for sale sign next door(at Dan's old house).

Paige: hmm(walks over and goes in)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Prue is laying bed eating some chocolate that she found under her pillow. She switches her feet around and nods her head to the commercial. Andy orbs in

Andy: Hey

Prue: Hi daddy(he kisses her then kisses her stomach)

Andy: how was work?(lays next to her)

Prue: long and your's?

Andy: long(holds her)can I have some chocolate?

Prue: do you want to pull back a bloody stub?(Andy laughs)

Andy: So What do you want for Christmas?

Prue: my daughter...but I don't want her to be premature so something with Chocolate

Andy: like a chocolate thong(pulls out some sour patch and Prue looks at him)

Prue: for you because I already told you...

Andy: that you don't feel sexy...and yes for me

Prue: Well if your wearing chocolate(eats chocolate and looks at TV)I can't believe this guy

Andy: What are you watching?

Prue: Willy Wonka

Andy: mm(holds her close and she lays on his chest)How does my little Princess like it?

Prue: She's been kicking ever sense it came on so she's enjoying it(Andy rubs her stomach)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Piper walks out of the boys room and Leo orbs in

Piper: honey you scared...

Leo: It's time(gives her a kiss)

Piper: Time for what?

Leo: the sentence

Piper: oh ok Phoebe's not here

Leo: I'll get her just meet me here in a minute

Piper: ok(calls)Paige-Paige(Leo orbs out. Goes to Prue's bedroom)its time for the sentencing get up Prue...

Ok anything can happen. I'm not going to update until I get the number of reviews. I know how many I want. I hope you have a happy forth of july. Tell me what you think will happen?

write me up Prayla


	35. Problems35

Phoebe and Jason rush around the park looking for Janny. When they find her they see a guy standing in front of her while she cries. Jason charges at him and Janny jumps

Jason: you son of a bitch

Phoebe: Jason no-no(goes to them and tries to break them up)

Jason: Your never going to hurt my sister again

Janny: Jason(he goes to hit him)no that's not him(Jason stops and he stumbles back)

Jason: Who are you?

Bill: Bill I saw her crying and...

Janny: Jason he's really nice

Jason: hmm sorry(Phoebe goes over and holds Janny)

Janny: You invited him?

Phoebe: At least you know he cares(Bill walks away and Jason walks over)

Jason: What did he do to you? Are you ok?

Janny: I'm ok Jason really(Jason gives Janny a tissue. Leo orbs in)

Leo: it's trail time Phoebe come on

Phoebe: but...

Janny: go on Paige needs you

Phoebe: ok(gives Jason a look and he nods. Grabs Leo's hand and he orbs them out)

Jason: Janny come here(sits down and holds her)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Leo orbs them in the hallway where the sisters are.

Leo: ok lets go(olds them and orbs out)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

He orbs them in the middle of a court room. Paige sees Glen siting on a bench chained up.

Paige: Glen(she wants to run to him but holds on to her sister hands)

Hunter: Hello Paige(she just nods)We know it's been along month but we have now come to a decision. He is free to go(Paige covers her mouth)but we will watch him with watchful eyes and make sure he does no wrong. We feel that you should get a chance of your destiny and happiness because you deserve it. Also Orrick had no right to take him without telling us, Leo or Andy. We would've given him back earlier but this matter was something to look into. Any ways the way he was punished was wrong also. So he is free to go with most apology's(the chains leave Glen's arms)

Paige: Glen(she runs over to him and he picks her up and swings her)Glen

Prue:(sighs in relief)thank god

Glen: Paige(pulls away and she goes to kiss him but he pulls away)wait-wait Paige marry me

Paige: Honey we're engaged

Glen: no marry me today right now(Phoebe gasps surprised)

Paige: What?

Glen: come on

Paige: but I don't have a dress or a cake or flowers...I didn't even have a bridal shower

Glen: Paige I don't need it do you?(holds her hands)I love you

Paige: I love you too(kisses him passionately)ok(pulls away)ok lets get married

Phoebe: Yeah alright

Piper: at least let me get fixed up and the boys we can't have it without the boys

Phoebe: or Paris and Janny oh yeah I forgot Jason(Paige laughs and holds Glen)

Glen: ok we get married at mid-night

Paige: Hunter will you be my high persist

Hunter: I would be delighted

Leo: ok lets get home(they all orb out or shimmer)

Hunter:(to the elders)lets see what destiny leads

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Piper rushes in the boys room wearing a blue dress(from the "magic hour"). She fixes the boys hair and ties Chris tie. Leo walks in with their daughter. She has her hair in pig tales. She's wearing purple and Leo's wearing a suit)

Piper: you guys look great...Leo make sure they stay that way I'm going to help Paige(walks out and is met Prue)you look nice

Prue: yeah I wish I felt it(her dress is dark blue with cap sleeve(it barely covers the shoulders)and it's ruched around the waist(flattering pleats)and its made out of stain fabric. It goes to her knees but she's wearing stockings and it has a v neck)have you seen my shoes the black ones

Piper: they're on your feet

Prue: they are(Piper nods)oh ok(Piper laughs)hey you try seeing over this stomach(Phoebe rushes in the hallway while Paris misses up Phoebe's hair)

Phoebe: no Paris...ok your wearing blue and blue...so I'll wear pink excuse me(goes back in her room with a laughing baby)

Prue: she said Blue Phoebe

Piper: ok lets go help Paige god knows she needs help(opens the door and Paige is dressed in a white dress. She is wearing a stain white halter top dress that splits in the front. She doesn't have a train even though the dress goes to the bottom but she is holding red flowers in her hand)Paige you look beautiful

Paige: thanks it was a gift form the elders...

Prue: well I'm going to let you borrow my necklace(holds up a rube necklace and puts it on her)

Paige: thank you

Piper: and here is my vial for something old(puts it on top of Paige's curls)

Paige: thank you(Phoebe walks in with curly hair and a pink dress on. It's a stripless dress with a ruched chffion(flowing gown)trumpet skirt(fitted at the top and flairs below the knees and cascade in the back)

Phoebe: and I have something old...mom's blue tennis bracelet which I want back(puts it on her arm)this will go to Paris

Paige: this is great but I need something new

Piper: your dress is the new

Paige: oh that's right

Prue: it's almost mid night are you ready?

Paige: I've been ready for a long time

Piper: ok(calls)lets go People it's time for a wedding(they walk out and join Leo, Andy, Jason, Janny and the kids. They all join hands and vanish in orbs)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

They orb at a place called Crissy Field(park/beach in San Francisco)on a bridge. Its lite with candles and rose petals. People are at the other end of the bridge. Paige sees Glen dressed in a suit and smiles. He smirks at her. She sees Glen's mother who fixes his hair and the music starts playing. The sisters go to the front. Piper and Phoebe hold Melinda and Paris's hand while they walk. Andy takes Paige's arm and Leo gets the other and they wait for the boys to walk down. Prue takes pictures. Paige starts walking down with her brother in laws. When the get to the front Glen takes Paige's hands and Hunter orbs in.

Hunter: good evening everyone

Everyone: good evening

Hunter: So I'm guessing we're here for a wedding

Anna: I thought you said she knew Glen

Glen: mom please

Ann: fine-fine(softly)Paige you look beautiful(kisses her cheeck)

Paige:(smiles)thanks

Hunter: Paige Glen please stand in front of me and face each other(they do)Good(smiles)I would like to welcome you to Paige and Glen's mid-night wedding

Wyatt: mommy I'm tired(Paige eyes turns away from joy to sadness a little)

Piper: ok(Leo picks up Wyatt)

Chris: I'm sleepy too(Glen sees Paige's look)

Wyatt: do we get cake after this?

Piper: no honey

Wyatt: what kind of wedding doesn't have a cake?

Piper:(looks at him)Wyatt shh(looks at Hunter) please go on Hunter

Hunter: Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Paige and Glen a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.(Paige smirks a little)I want to ask does any one think that these two shall not get married(no one says anything and Paige sighs)

Glen: I don't(everyone gasps)we don't

Anna: Glen what are you talking about?

Paige: He's talking about us not being ready. We're sorry for bringing you out here tonight but the boys reminded me that I want a wedding. I mean I could have a wedding with Just Glen and you guys but I've waited to long for just that. I want what every girl dreams of...I want a real wedding

Glen: and I guess I just wanted to do it now because I was afraid that I was going to get taken away again.

Anna: oh ok I feel for you(pats her face)just send me home hmm(Glen waves his hand and sends every body home except for Janny, the sisters, the kids and the men)

Hunter:(sighs)Glen your not going any where and no body from work will notice that you where ever gone

Glen: thanks(Hunter orbs out)We're real sorry

Paige: I'm sorry guys for having you out so late it was so selfish of me

Phoebe: its ok but don't make me rush to find a dress ever again

Paige: promise...and what happened to your blue dress?

Prue: told you

Piper: look lets just go home...its been along day

Paige: We'll be their soon(Piper nods and everyone orbs out except Glen and Paige)

Glen: I'm happy that you were welling to marry me right away

Paige: of course Glen I love you and don't you ever forget it(holds him)I'm happy you can still read my mind

Glen: and I love you...how about we orb to my house

Paige: actually I sold your apartment(he lets go)and I kind of bought us a new house about five minutes before we got you back. I was hoping we could start moving in tomorrow and your stuff is in storage

Glen: you've been busy

Paige: you could say that...you can stay in my old room tonight what do you say

Glen: a month without you in my arms I couldn't resist(shimmers out with her)

Awww how sweet isn't it. Please tell me what you think before you go to the next chapter

Write me up Prayla


	36. Problems36

Paige wakes up the next morning to yelling kids and banging on the door. She sits up and sees that someone slept in her bed but is gone. She quickly gets up and starts looking around for the person who slept in her bed. She rushes downstairs where she sees her sisters laughing at Melinda and Paris who have food on their face. Phoebe notices her and the look on her face

Phoebe: Paige(they look at her)

Paige:(panting)have you seen Glen?

Prue: honey calm down he left earlier this morning for work

Paige: well he should leave a note or tell me

Piper: he didn't want to wake you(takes out a note)and here(Paige takes it)and he told me to give it to you because you toss and turn

Paige: well he could've left it on the door or something...thank you

Prue: honey You have Hunter's word he's not going anywhere

Paige: I rather have that in writing

Piper: Have some coffee

Paige: no I rather yell at him! Where's the phone?

Piper: Paige he just came back...

Paige: so(grabs the phone and dials)Glen who do(stops before laughing)Really(walks out)well I love you too

Prue: he always weasels out of things with her

Phoebe: mm to bad Jason still being mad at me for telling him the truth won't.

Prue: what's he going to do?

Phoebe: he went in early to think...god knows what he's going to do(stands up)that man always surprises me. Look Cole is going to pick Paris up in five minutes be nice Piper and Prue

Prue: hey tell that to Paige...besides I have to go, I'm interviewing Brad Pitt

Phoebe: oh

Piper: Yeah he used to be hot to me but ever sense Jennifer...

Prue: but he seems like a nice guy...but I'll just have to see that for myself

Piper: hopefully he won't get the pissy Prue

Prue: I'm hoping

Phoebe: oh ask him about the 14kids his wife wants to have

Prue: I'll slip that in when I get fired(Piper laughs)

Phoebe:(rolls her eyes)you won't get fired where would they be without my sister(gives her a little hug)

Prue:(smiles a little)thanks

Phoebe: Alright see you(kisses Paris)bye little girl be good for daddy ok?

Par: Dada(Piper smiles)

Phoebe: yes dada..bye-bye(Paris waves and feeds Mel a cracker. walks out and walks in the living room. Paige is on the couch laughing)bye

Paige: oh on Glen...bye

Phoebe: look Cole should be here soon be nice

Paige: well then I better take a shower(laughs)yes alone

Phoebe: ok ew

Paige: sorry Pheebs...Glen said "Sorry and it's been a month". Glen to much info. Well I know I said it but...

Phoebe: ok bye-bye(leaves)ew(slams the door closed)

Paige: no I didn't tell them about the house...I just bought it yesterday. Yes I'm sure you can move in today. I know it's normally a couple of weeks and I didn't use magic. It's our house now. Ok We'll tell them tonight but knowing this family some time soon(the door bell rings. Gets up)yes I'm sure they'll be thrilled(answers the door and there stands Cole)

Cole: well hello Paige I haven't seen you in awhile

Paige: I just thought you would've preferred it that way Cole(calls)Paris daddy(Prue walks in holding Paris's hand while she walks. Cole's eyes glow as he bends down with her arms opened)

Par: Dada

Cole: come here pumpkin belly(picks her up and kisses her)hi(stands up and she hugs his neck)have you been good(she doesn't say anything but smiles)I know that smile

Prue: Say daddy I've been good most of the time

Par: mama

Prue: no Prue

Prue: mama

Prue: Prue

Par: mama

Cole: New word

Paige: Yeah every body is mama or dada or papa or Den(rubs Paris cheek)bye big girl(Paris blows her a kiss and Paige catches)oh thank you(gives Cole her baby bag)you want to speak to her(puts the phone to Paris's ear)

Par:(happily)Den(takes the phone from Paige and starts kissing the phone)Den(Paige laughs and tries to take it)no

Prue: you know the word no right Cole?

Cole: yeah I heard it a couple of times(takes the phone from Paris and gives it to Paige. Paige wipes it off. Paris starts to cry)oh no more tears(throws her in the air and she starts laughing)

Paige: sorry about that Glen...your niece wasn't giving you up

Prue: You have her car seat?

Cole: Yep

Prue: bye honey(Cole bends her down and Paris kisses Prue on the lips)Thank you

Cole: come on Paris lets go to daddy's work(Prue opens the door)I'll have her back at 7

Prue: ok(Cole leaves)I hope work isn't the under world(closes the door)

Paige: Prue he knows how Phoebe wants her raised and he's smart not to go against us.

Piper:(calls from the kitchen)especially if we vanquished him before(they laughs)Boys it's almost time for the bus hurry up(Paige and Phoebe walk in the kitchen)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Phoebe walks in her office and gets the paper off her desk. Her secretary walks in

Pauline: Phoebe

Phoebe:(looking at the paper)morning

Pauline: um morning(Phoebe looks up)

Phoebe: what's wrong now?

Pauline: well your ex husband picked up Paris

Phoebe: is she ok?(puts the papers down)

Pauline: Yeah he just wanted me to tell you

Phoebe: ok and what else?

Pauline: Jason's cleaning out his desk

Phoebe: What?(leaves quickly and goes to his office. Jason is packing up some stuff)Jason

Jason: I can't fire those people so if I'm going to be fired I'm going to pack up now

Phoebe: Jason

Jason: Phoebe its over with(Phoebe storms out when Jason turns away)I hope you understand. I really believe in those people(turns to her but sees she's gone)Phoebe?!!

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Phoebe walks threw her office on a war path and points to five people

Phoebe: you five in the conference room now(they get up not knowing what to do)I said now(they follow her and she closes the door)

Elise: That a girl Phoebe

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Phoebe walks around the room upset

Phoebe: look my husband your boss is going to get fired because your slacking off. He believes in you and is welling to lose his job for what reason I don't but I do know that he doesn't seem to care if it hurts his wife or step daughter; it's all about you guys and I'll be damned if I divorce him because of some slackers. Now this might be his last day. You get your lazy ass's up and help my husband or I'll fire you personally. Now go(they get up)and you better make this the best paper ever(picks up the phone and starts dialing)Hey I need a favor...I need you to get the old gang up here. I need you to teach some newbies and It will be fun. Well if you don't Jason could get fired. Thanks Ugenie(hangs up and smiles to herself)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Piper kisses her boys while they run to the bus. She's holding Melinda

Piper: be good(to Melinda)say bye-bye

Mel:(calls)Bye-bye

Wyatt: bye Rosy(Piper closes the door when they get on the bus. Leo orbs in)

Mel: dada

Piper: yes daddy(Leo smiles and takes Melinda)hey

Leo: hey(gives her a kiss)hey princess(starts tickling her. She laughs)

Piper: you just missed your sons

Leo: I know(sees their lunch boxes)they left their lunch

Piper: I know...that's why your going to go and give it to them(pats his chest)they miss you honey(walks out)I saved you breakfast.

Leo: hmm(looks at Melinda and she smiles. He smiles at her)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

At Bay mirror Jason is at his computer when a fat bald guys in. Jason looks at him and smirks

Jason: Ugenie

Ugenie: Jason(Jason stands up and they shake hands)

Jason: you've been retired for five months and now you've come to see me

Ugenie: I wouldn't have come if Phoebe didn't call and tell me you where in trouble(Jason doesn't say anything)what's going on Dean you never took something like this laying down?

Jason: I'm doing the best I can do

Ugenie: Keeping your job is the best you can do Jason...supporting your family. Are you tired of running the paper

Jason: No and I hardly run it I just own it(sits down)

Ugenie: oh I see what's going on...your not happy just owning the paper

Jason: I'm not happy at all...I don't know what I want to do I just don't want to keep owning things. It was fun for awhile but now(Phoebe hears this from outside then notices a whole lot of people come in and she smiles. One woman walks over and hugs Phoebe)What is that noise

Ugenie: take a break Jason for today the old crew is back(walks out. Jason follows and sees his old workers go over to their post and talk to the people. He sees Phoebe smiling at them and walks over to her)

Jason: Phoebe what are you...

Phoebe: look you want me to back and let you do your job. So let me do mines as your wife and take care of you(walks past him, goes in her office and closes the door. Leans against her wall and breathes up and down quickly)and make you happy

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Leo walks to Wyatt and Chris's lunch room. Wyatt is sitting at one table with his friends and Chris is with his friends. Wyatt and Chris both look up when the feel Leo's presents and they run over to him. Leo picks them up at the same time and holds the lunches in his mouth.

Chris: Hi daddy(he smiles a little)hi daddy

Wyatt: Duh Chris(takes the lunch boxes from his mouth)Hey Dad

Leo:(smiles)hey boys

Wyatt: Are you staying long?

Chris: Yeah have lunch with us

Leo: ok but we have to sit together...I'm not sitting at different tables every five minutes

Chris: ok(a teacher walks up and Leo puts his kids down)

Teacher: hello

Leo: Hi I'm Mr. Wyatt

Jones: I'm Ms. Jones(bats her eye lashes)

Leo: I was just wondering...you don't mind if I have lunch with my sons. I don't get to spend enough time with them because I work at night

Jones: its against the rules but for you sure

Leo: thanks come on boys(quickly walks off with the boys)

Chris: Daddy was she flirting with you

Leo: Yes don't tell mommy(Chris laughs and Wyatt rolls his eyes)what do you know about flirting hmm?

Tell me what you think for this chapter before you go to the next on


	37. Problems37

Later that day Paige is packing up her clothes. Phoebe walks in with a smile on her face.

Phoebe: Jason's keeping his job the rookies got a piece of the pros(stops smiling)what are you doing?

Paige: well Prue is almost done being pregnant she's 6months so I'm just packing a little bit of stuff up

Phoebe: oh

Paige: That's great about Jason

Phoebe: thanks but he's not happy though...Paige your packing up your favorite clothes

Paige: oh well they're not my favorites any more

Phoebe: Paige what's really going on?

Paige: mm(stands up)I'm hungry aren't you?(walks out and Phoebe quickly follows)

Piper: hey your just in time for dinner(the door bell rings)

Paige: I'll get it(its Glen holding Par)hi(kisses Glen and then takes Paris)

Phoebe: Where's Cole?

Glen: had a little demon problem(closes the door)

Piper: Dinner Prue...come sit down guys(Paige quickly grabs Glen's hand and pulls him to the seat. Phoebe goes over and takes Paris)

Phoebe: Auntie Paige wasn't trying to give you up(coos)hi baby girl

Paige: sorry(everyone soon joins the table)So how was work?(they start passing food around)

Glen: great it felt like my first day

Leo: Well it is for you

Andy: but for every one else

Glen: Yeah

Prue: Hey someone is moving in next door(Paige twitches)

Piper: yeah I hope they're nicer then the old ones

Glen: oh they will be

Phoebe: how do you know?

Paige: because we bought the house next door

Prue: What really?

Paige: and I'm moving in later on this week

Phoebe: no wonder you where packing...Paige

Paige: I just wanted to find the prefect time...well what do you think?

Piper: well it is my ex boyfriends house

Leo: ex-ex-ex boyfriend(Piper gives him a look)we think it's alright

Phoebe: yeah we've been in their before but I think it's great. You'll have your own space

Prue: and you and Glen can be married before you are and you can move in with Glen because if I need you I'll just throw a rock at your window or call you or knock on the door

Paige: Are you sure?

Prue: Yes go on...and I will even help you pack

Andy: a little(Prue shoots him a look)

Piper: So when can you move in?

Glen: Today...

Prue: that's early

Glen: tell me about it...

Piper: its going to be weird walking into that house

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Piper: With those memories of(stops when she sees Leo's look)nothing(glares at Phoebe who laughs)

Wyatt: mommy what memories?

Chris: You had a boyfriend? What about Daddy(Leo throws napkin down and goes to the kitchen)

Piper:(calls)Leo it was a long time ago...stop being so sensitive(looks at the boys)mommy used to date a man when her and daddy weren't together. He used to live next door but that was a very long time ago.

Glen: Well I looked in the house and it could use some work. I was thinking about turning the basement into a bar(looks at Paige)you don't mind do you honey?

Paige: the basement is yours(they kiss)

Glen: thanks...I'm thinking about red

Prue: Red?

Glen: for my indoor bar the color should be...with my some what high pay I can afford a bar

Paige: don't gloat(they hear some breaking in the kitchen)

Leo:(yells)damn it

Phoebe:(yells)watch your mouth Leo Paris is picking up words(Piper gets up and goes in the kitchen)

Paige: Ok they have problems...but red how about blue?

Andy: I like red

Prue: it's not your basement

Andy: I plan on hanging out there though

Phoebe: how about you make it colorful...

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Later that night Glen walks Paige back to the manor after she's done looking at the things that need to be fixed.

Glen: hopefully I can have it fixed before our wedding reception

Paige: Leo, Jason and Andy said they will help. But watch out for Leo he's still mad and might destroy something

Glen: I don't know why? Dan doesn't live there we do. Why did you pick this house anyways?

Paige: It's close and in our price range. I wanted something nice for us

Glen: Well it needs work(holds her)but it is nice

Paige: Are you sure you want to stay in there all alone?

Glen: I can spend two nights without you...you will be here by Friday

Paige: ok if your sure...I better get in there

Glen: ok

Paige: I love you

Glen: I love you too(they kiss)good night(Paige kisses him again before going in the house)

Paige: night(closes the door and Glen walks back over to his house. Glen stops walking)

Glen: who's there?(a masked figure walks out of the bushes)Who are you?

Man: Valefor...your father's most loyal subject. Where have you been?

Glen: Captured

Valefor: for loving the witch

Glen: for being a demon...What do you want?

Valefor: you(waves his hand and Glen disappears)he's coming now sir and I cloaked him from the elders. No one know he is gone except himself(shimmers out but kind of different he has a flame added at the end)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Glen appears in a little beautiful room with old rocks surrounding him. He sighs when he sees a thrown and leans against the rock.

Glen: What do you want from me now? You didn't have to kidnap me

Voice: but I didn't...Valefor did. Besides haven't you gotten kidnaped enough. I felt the pain of the witch.

Glen: her name is Paige and rather you like it or not or rather I like or not she will be your daughter in law(a man appears looking just like Glen but with blue eyes and gray hair)James

James: How about dad?

Glen: You've lost the privilege and I have no father. What do you want?

James: I want you not to marry that witch...It makes me look bad

Glen: then I'm defiantly marrying her

James: What are my servants to think?

Glen: Who cares you'll just kill them anyways if they think

James: True

Glen: don't you have some other son to mess with?

James: No because he's doing enough evil and I want to make up for lost time

Glen: oh please spare me...you want something what is it?

James: meet some lady demon friends of mines. They're smart and they worship the ground a prince like you(sits down on his throne)walks on. What do you say?

Glen: Women literally burning on the inside out not my type. Besides I have love and if you never left mom I would've never met her

James: Well I guess you know your going to hurt your children if you marry her(pours some whine in a cup)Yes I know about that have for a long while(Glen looks mad)if you would've stayed I could've told you.

Glen:(grunts)I'm your son why didn't you?

James: now you're my son but I'm not your dad(Glen doesn't say anything)(laughs)I was hoping you would've killed Cole's little bastard by now

Glen:(grunts)Don't you talk about Paris like that(James looks at him amused)She didn't do anything to you

James: Don't tell me you love her(sips his whine)

Glen: with all my heart! She is innocent baby girl...she's done nothing and I'll be damned if(James slams the cup down and Glen's eyes turn bold ready to fight)

James: don't speak to me in that manner. The kid didn't do anything but the source of all Evil Cole made me lose something very close to me and that is your mother and you. I will get him back for that and I'm taking the kid with him

Glen: You will not touch her do you understand?(he starts to flame)

James:(laughs)then son you are my enemy(sips his whine)to bad though

Glen: We've always been enemies James(turns to leave)

James: You should never turn your back on an opponent especially me; remember that I am the dirtiest player in the game.

Glen: and I've learned from the dirtiest player in the game remember

James:(chuckles)that's true(two demons walk in and right past Glen)Anyway's I hope you don't kill my grand kids...That would be a shame

Glen: Their not going to be your grand kids and I'm not going to hurt my kids like you did to me

James: No you just kill them; don't worry most demons do kill their young(Glen now turns and throws a fire ball at him. A demon flies in front of it taking it)(laughs)now-now temper-temper...I see things before it happens remember? Jeez boy you killed one hell of a demon. You get that temper from your mom(Glen breathes hardly)calm yourself it's over with(pauses)you may go

Glen: I'm going to get you Jimmy

James: and I'll be waiting Son(Glen spits at his feet before turning again)mm oh and kiss Paige for me(Glen clutches his fist)

Glen: What about mom oh wait she's happily married(Jimmy now sits up)not even thinking about you. How does it feel to know you're not even the last thought in her mind. Your nothing to her and you've always been. Just like you are to me(Before Jimmy can say anything Glen shimmers out)

James:(grunts)Damn it...he got the last word

Demon: He is your son(James looks at him and he explodes)

James: oops anger Jimmy anger

I have three to five more chapters until the end. Tell me what you think

Write me up Prayla


	38. Problems38

Later that week Paige and Glen look at their lite living room. The room is purple with black leather furniture. Around the room its filled with blue and gold Christmas lights. In the middle is a bald Christmas tree.

Paige: Can you believe tomorrow is Christmas eve?

Glen: Our first Christmas eve being engaged(Paige holds him)

Paige: and our next one will be when we are married. We should celebrate together

Glen: this would be our last night to celebrate alone for awhile...My mom's coming tomorrow.

Paige: I know when's her flight?

Glen: IT comes in at 5

Paige: I missed Ann I didn't get to talk to her at our almost wedding. She wanted to go home in a hurry

Glen: She was pissed because I pulled her out of bed to late but she'll be over it(taps her butt making her jump up a little)I hope she likes the room. You just had to have a blue room

Paige: you wouldn't let our room be the blue room and that's the only room that is done. I hope the paint smell will be gone or Sean and her will be sleeping in our bed.

Glen: yeah but we do things in that bed...besides it's two twin beds they can deal I can't be two to three inches away from you

Paige: that's what I'm saying the paint smell better be gone or no Christmas nookie for you. I was going to jingle your bells under the tree(he laughs)

Glen: speaking of look up(Paige does and sees some mistletoe)kiss me(pokes out his lip. Paige laughs her toothy laugh)come one(Paige just shakes her head smiling. Opens his eyes)I'm serious come on(Paige grabs his face playful)

Paige: you just have to have some attention don't you?(He nods while Paige holds his face)come here you big baby(goes to kiss him when the door bell rings)oh there goes our niece's and nephews(lets go of him)

Glen: why are the coming again?

Paige: Glen Johnson they're decorating our tree(pulls away)

Glen: what about my kiss?

Paige: catch me later(goes for the door and when she gets her hand on the nob. She gets turned around and her lips meet Glen's. Laughs and opens the door while still kissing him. It's opened enough for Piper to stick her head in to see what's taking her so long to show an appearance)

Piper: oh for god sakes hello the kids are freezing their butts off(Paige pulls away)

Paige: I meant catch me much later(hits him on the chest)

Glen: I had the right to get that kiss. I had mistletoe...my wedding day and Mistletoe is when I have the right to kiss her

Paige: my kisses leaves him rambling

Piper: I can see that...freezing my ass off can we come in?

Paige: oh yes come in(moves out the way and the whole family comes in)Prue Phoebe what are you doing here?

Phoebe: Duh I have a kid who's doing the tree too

Prue: pictures(Paige closes the door and holds the boys)

Paige: hi sweeties(stands up)well your always welcomed(takes the girls)I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just thought you would be working

Glen: come on guys the tree is in here(takes the kids and they head to the living room)

Phoebe: the house looks great

Piper: so far

Paige: We hoped to be done before the baby is born(rubs Prue's stomach)let me have your coats(takes them and hangs them up in the closet)my kitchen is huge and Glen loves it because he loves to cook. Want some coco?

Prue: oh yes please sense Andy won't let me have any egg nog

Paige: oh I don't drink that stuff any ways but yet again Glen does. Oh here(picks up some boxes with a bow around it)

Piper: Paige(takes the box)it's not even Christmas

Paige: Just open it(they look at before opening it)

Prue: oh a key with my name on it

Paige: yes a key...it's my house key(laughs)my house key(Phoebe laughs)I haven't been able to say that in awhile.

Phoebe: and I was thinking it was a new care...thanks(Paige nods)

Paige: So if I'm late or if you want to throw me a surprise party(Prue smiles)or something like that you can open it. Just call first

Prue: thanks Paige

Paige: let's get you some coco(they walk past the living room where the boys are playing with Glen near the tree)careful guys(The kitchen is where the dinning room is in the manor, and their dinning room is the parlor at the manor. So they turned the place where the kitchen is supposed to be at into playroom/laundry room. That room connects to the basement/bar)I can never get used to this double doors opening up to the kitchen(opens the door and hooks them to the wall)there

Piper: This house looks so much like the manor except for the kitchen.

Prue: Enter the house and the foyer leads right to the kitchen(looks around the kitchen)Paige this kitchen is nice

Paige: Yeah this is why I bought it...It's so up to date(Her kitchen is Sea Coral(that is pink and yellow. There is a kitchen counter in the middle and the wood is oka red dark honey(they whole kitchen; cabinets and all)The counter tops are Aspen lava and they have an oka wooden floor. The kitchen is a texas style kitchen but modern. She has a winery by her black fridge. Above her stove is a rack for the pots and on the left side is a rack of spices. On the right is a cabinet. She has a chandelier over the island. The pantry is on the other side of the room with the plates and cups which are in a cabinet above the phone)

Piper: She makes me want to update the manor(Paige smiles)Glen can get a lot done!

Paige: Yeah with help of Jason, Andy, and Leo(Phoebe laugh)

Phoebe: does that egg nog have John Barleycorn in it?

Paige: Hmm

Phoebe: liquor?

Paige: Yep Wouldn't have it any other way(starts up the water)

Piper: You waiting until Christmas to open it?

Paige: hold on(calls)Glen

Glen:(grunts while calling)What sweetie

Paige: Can we open the egg nog?

Glen: You don't drink it?

Paige: my sisters do

Glen: sure what ever(Paige grabs some cups and gets the egg nog)

Paige: We're thinking about having intercoms installed(gives the cups and egg nog to her sisters)I'm going to lose my voice soon. Your coco is coming right up. Do you want whip cream?

Prue: no thanks

Paige: ok

Piper: this place is really coming into place.

Paige: I can't wait to get my other furniture. Glen's is ok but I love the new stuff that we're getting for the parlor(the kettle whistles. Grabs a cup and the coco)

Prue: As soon as we find a new stand for your bed well bring it

Paige: Yeah well I wished we had it by now. Ann and Sean are sleeping in two different beds

Phoebe: they could always put the beds together

Paige: Yeah I know

Phoebe: So How was your first night here(Paige gives Prue her coco)

Prue: Phoebe! thanks

Paige: magical

Glen: Paige come on we want to do the tree

Paige: you can drink in the living room but be careful we just put the carpet down(walks out and the give each other a look)

Phoebe: She gets her first real house and she's to over joyed

Prue: I would too...a house with just my fiancee...my one true love. She's in bliss

Piper: lets hope it stays that way

Paige: IT never stays that way Piper(they look at her and she smiles)come on your kids want to decorate the tree so they can have cookies(they sisters follow Paige in the living room)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Phoebe and Piper are helping the girl make ornaments. Leo, Jason and Andy have now arrived and Leo helps his sons. Andy sticks a round ornament on Prue's belly button making her laugh. He holds it up and we see a blue belly button mark on it. Jason and Glen are wrapping some lights around the tree.

Andy: Here's my daughter mark(They laugh)ain't it pretty

Paige: Yes it is(takes it and puts it on the window cecil)I'll put it to dry(Andy starts to clean Prue's stomach off)

Prue: Paige you come up with the strangest projects

Paige: Well your daughter is part of the family she deserves an ornament(looks at Prue who puts down her shirt)

Glen: the question is do we keep it?

Prue: Yes you do...but next year we're making two ornaments

Wyatt: can we make another one auntie Paige

Paige: Sure I have a bear and Santa's house and other stuff. Ask your parents

Piper: sure I'm making another one for Melinda so we can take it home.

Phoebe: Shoot I'm on my forth

Prue: Forth Phoebe?(helps clean off Paris's feet)

Phoebe: One for us, Paige, Cole's tree he is the dad and Janny's tree maybe dad would want one

Paige: now you know why I bought so many(Phoebe looks up and smiles)

Piper: oh my god I forgot Melia and your dad...Leo, Do they even have a tree?

Leo:(mumbles)who cares? Boys this looks great

Chris: DO they daddy I want to make one for them

Wyatt: I want to make one for grandma Melia

Piper: do they Daddy?(he looks at Piper)Christmas spirit

Leo: yes we can do another

Wyatt: yes!

Paige: I'll get the cookies(Glen grabs her by the waist)whoa

Glen: the lights are ready and the angle is on. All we have to do is flip the switch(they go over to the switch and switch it on. The tree is lit with gold lights)

Piper: wow look at that Melly(Mel claps)yeah you like that(Paris claps too)

Phoebe: you like that too huh?

Paige: Glen our first tree(then all the lights got out except for the lit fire)

Glen: Darn I got the switch

Leo: We'll help(all the men get up)

Wyatt: Dad can we help too

Leo: Sure(Glen puts Wyatt over his shoulder and puts Chris over his other shoulder. They scream with laughter)

Glen: I don't want you too fall(Paige laughs again)flash lights are in the kitchen guys(they go towards the kitchen)

Paige: I hate when he picks me up like that...he normally does that when I don't(stops)how about some cookies?

Piper: please(Paige puts out her hand and it orbs in it)

Paige: Sugar cookies and chocolate chip(Piper smirks as Paige puts them down)what?

Piper: nothing your just being all homey

Prue: just don't turn into Samantha like Phoebe did

Phoebe: never again I say(gives a cookie to Paris. Paris separates it and gives half to Melinda)

Prue: oh no wait my(it's a flash and Prue looks at Paige)camera

Paige: I'll make copies(puts her disposable)

Prue: I hope it comes out right

Piper: isn't it funny when one problem happens in the house all the men have to fix it(they laugh)

Paige: yeah well Glen isn't really a Mr. Fix it...He's more of a person who puts out a fire

Phoebe:(laughs)mm

Paige: not like that Phoebe...ok sometimes like that

Piper: putting out fires must give him some benefits...the way the muscles are sticking out the shirt now.

Prue: Yes I've noticed that...you must be pleased

Paige: well yeah he has a little something-something(blushes)but come on Piper you have a Mr. Fix it/slash father of three. Phoebe you have one of the most powerful business men in California and you Prue have a police man who tackles and dodges bullets all day.

Prue: oh thanks for that thought

Paige: I'm just saying I'm not the only one with a hot guy

Prue: Well sure Andy's hot but not right now...not in this stage of my pregnancy(they hear feet come up the steps and the lights come on)

Par: yay

Phoebe:(snuggles with Par)yay(Prue quickly takes the picture)jeez Prue blind us

Prue: sorry

Piper: Prue I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Chris and I felt big with Wyatt and Melinda those feelings will go away.

Prue: I know but something tells me I won't be that small figure I used to be

Phoebe: Hey I got a little hips and so did Piper but you'll lose the fat and just keep the hips(the men come in)(mumbles)and Jason can't stop holding those

Jason: We have light(sits next to Phoebe and snuggles with her as she smiles)

Chris: We fixed it mommy

Piper: yes I know my three strong guys(kisses her sons and Leo bends down and they kiss)you did a good job

Wyatt: thanks mommy(Leo takes Melinda)

Glen: Hey what were you guys talking about?

Paige: just girl stuff

Glen: You should tell me or Santa's not going to give you anything

Paige: I haven't been naughty like you have

Glen: oh really well(stops when Paige throws a cookie at him)your going to pay for that(Paige rushes out and he chases after her)

Chris: They're not going to get anything from Santa acting like that

Prue: that's right Chris

Jason: Phoebe

Phoebe: hmm

Jason: look up(Phoebe does and sees mistletoe hanging above)

Phoebe: Paige you should really get rid of that mistletoe(Phoebe and Jason kiss Paris cheek at the same time before kissing each other)

Prue: yeah the guys are taking advantage of it(gives Andy a look as he pokes out his lips. Pecks his lips and Paige comes back in laughing)

Paige: give me that(takes the mistletoe and puts it on the ceiling)Don't take it off or you get nothing from Santa

Wyatt: you better quit it you guys

Andy: ok if you say so Wyatt...we better listen he's always right

Jason: that he is(tickles Wyatt)

Prue: where's Glen?

Paige: oh yeah Dinner is served

Piper: and we get dinner too? This is real pampering

Prue: you didn't cook right?

Paige:(firmly)no

Prue: then lets eat(they get up laughing)this is pampering Piper

Paige: Haha(they walk towards the kitchen)We have some high chairs that we can bring in the living room sense we don't have a real dinning room set

Prue: ok...So are you serving us too

Paige: you are so funny(holds Prue as they go in the kitchen)

Write me up Prayla...


	39. Problems39

The next day we go to Piper's room, Piper is snuggling with Leo and as the son raises through the blinds she wakes up. She pulls away from Leo but not before kissing him on the lips to make him let go. She gets out of bed and fold back the sheets.

Leo:(mumbles)I'll be down soon

Piper:(mumbles)sleep in(Piper hears the birds singing)(yarns)mm(goes in Melinda's room and looks in. Mel is holding her teddy bear while sleeping. Piper takes the camera from off the dresser and snaps the picture)Melinda's first Christmas eve morning(puts the camera down and leaves and Leo is now snoring again and leaves)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In Phoebe's room, Phoebe is sleeping at the top of the bed and Jason's head is under the cover. They're clothes are all on the floor. Piper softly opens the door and shakes her face at the clothes. She tip toes to the crib but doesn't see a baby.

Phoebe:(whispers)Piper(Piper looks at Phoebe as Phoebe covers up)

Piper: I was coming to...

Phoebe:(whispers)she's in Prue's room...We needed time alone

Piper: I see that

Phoebe:(whispers)get out(shoos her away)I'll be out in a minute

Piper:(laughs quietly)relax I just came for the girl

Phoebe:(whispers)ha-ha...she's with auntie Prue

Piper: are you going to take pictures it is her first Christmas eve

Phoebe: I'm taking all today...but can you do the morning pictures

Piper: yep

Jason:(mumbles)morning Piper

Piper:(mumbles)sorry Jason...you go back to sleep I'm leaving now(walks out and closes the door lightly. Jason pops his head from under the cover)

Jason:(mumbles)good morning(Phoebe turns to him)

Phoebe: morning(gives him a kiss)

Jason: thanks for the night

Phoebe: your most welcome(he kisses Phoebe)Jason um I want you to know that if your not happy at the paper...you have my support when you want to leave. But just know when we work together I feel so close to you because of all the stuff we've been through there. Jason I don't want you to be unhappy so if you giving it up makes you happy then I'm for it

Jason: thanks babe(holds her and kisses her head)Is Cole playing Santa for Paris?

Phoebe: supposed to be...why?

Jason: mm no reason! Want to take a shower

Phoebe:(laughs)Why not?

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Piper opens the door of Prue's room and sees Paris sitting up in the middle Andy and Prue. Paris rubs her eyes. Piper smiles and picks up the camera and snaps a picture with Paris smiling.

Par:(loudly)Hi(Andy and Prue moan)

Piper:(smiles)no-no(picks her up)hi...your supposed to be quiet(whispers)what is mommy teaching you?

Prue:(mumbles)to wake us up at 7:14 apparently

Piper: I'm taking her! She's always the first up except for Melinda which I'm surprised that she wasn't awake

Prue: Piper

Piper: hmm

Prue: shh I'm not awake yet

Piper:(laughs)sorry(Prue snuggles with Andy who's looking at Piper)

Andy: happy Christmas Eve Piper

Piper: thanks Andy you're the first one to say it to me

Prue: shh(puts the cover over her head)

Piper: ok I'm leaving(sneaks out with Paris. Kisses Paris as she closes the door)lets make some Christmas eve pancakes

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Piper walks down the stairs bouncing Paris who laughs. She sees Wyatt and Chris shaking their gifts under the tree. Piper puts Paris down so she can walk around. Piper walks in

Piper: What are you doing?

Wyatt: mom

Chris: It was Wyatt's idea

Piper: boys keep this up and Santa won't bring you anything(Paris goes over to Chris and hits him then Wyatt)that's right get your bad cousins(Paris laughs and rubs her soft hair with her chubby hands)I'm going to make breakfast go wash up

Wyatt: Christmas pancakes

Piper: Yes

Wyatt: Yes!!(goes over and hugs Piper. She smiles)

Piper: go on so I can make them

Wyatt: come on Chris(goes upstairs. Piper winks at Chris as he waves and leaves. Paris walks over and reaches for Piper)

Piper: Yes I need my special helper(picks her up)lets make some pancakes(walks out with Paris)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

When Piper enters her kitchen she gets a surprise when she sees Glen standing there. He smiles

Glen: good morning Piper

Piper: morning Glen(he takes Paris and gives her a kiss)

Glen: morning my little angel dove

Par: Den

Piper: what are you doing here?(goes to the fridge)

Glen: I'm coming to get the gift that I gave to you for Paige

Piper: mm you didn't give me any gift(turns to him)

Glen:(laughs)I didn't leave it here(Piper gives her a look)did I!!

Piper: no you didn't Paige(Glen sighs and puts his hand on his waist)

Paige: how did you know(turns into herself and Paris looks at Paige surprised)

Paris: bad(hits her)

Piper: no hitting(Paige blows a raspberry on Paris's stomach)but you where being bad

Paige: I know but Glen just keeps teasing me about the present(Piper puts the ingredients in a blow)I have to know

Piper: Paige just wait for tomorrow like the rest of us(goes over and takes Paris with a smile)come here(goes over to the bowl)Me and my niece are making Christmas pancakes

Paige: mm sounds good I'm coming over for breakfast

Piper: your already over

Paige: no I'm still asleep and not dressed(Piper looks at her and sees her in her pajama's and shoes less)So I'll be back with my fiancee

Piper: ok see in an hour(takes the spoon from Paris who is banging it on the counter tops)thank you sweetie

Paige: yep and lets not tell Glen about this

Piper: sure(Paige leaves through the back)So you tell uncle Glen or should I?(Par looks at her and points)me...(Paris smiles)me(holds her closes)

Par: Yes(stands up and hugs her. Piper can't help but cuddle her back as the phone rings)ring

Piper: phone honey

Par: ring

Piper: phone

Par:(growls)Phone(Piper laughs)

Prue/Phoebe:(calls)Piper can you get that?

Piper: I guess they don't want breakfast on time(goes over to the phone with Paris and answers it)Hello...Hey Glen. Yes she did come for her gift like you said she would. Mm-hmm we still have it. Ok oh say hi to your niece(puts the phone to Paris's ear)Say hi Paris

Par: hi(gives the phone back and shimmers on the floor)mama(walks out the room)

Piper: where are you going?(puts the phone on her ear)let me talk to you later ok bye(hangs up and goes after Paris)Paris honey(goes after her. She finds Paris sitting in the middle of the foyer)what are you doing?(goes to pick her up but stops when a demon shimmers in)I see what you are your doing. Paris shimmer out of here(Paris stays still and Piper quickly picks her up)

Demon: give me the girl

Piper: Are you kidding me? I'm not giving you anything and Cole is supposed to pick her up not demons

Demon: I'm not Cole's demon

Piper: oh great(smiles)then I'm defiantly not giving her up(calls)Phoebe Prue(the demon throws a quick fireball)oh Paris(goes to cover Paris but she waves her hand and the fireball goes back over to the demon)good girl(Phoebe rushes down in a bath robe and throws a potion at it that doesn't work so Prue sends him flying once he gets up again)

Phoebe:(panicking)Is she ok Piper(touches her daughter)

Piper: She's fine. Where did you just come from with hair wet and your dripping on my floor

Phoebe: oh Piper that matter is a little less important

Prue: Really it is Piper(steps in front of them)

Piper: not this time not this time Prue(pulls her back as the demon stands up)you have your own kid to worry about

Prue: oh put that in my face will you(The demon stands up)

Demon: your brickering will be your down fall

Piper: Hasn't yet but thanks for caring

Phoebe:(calls)Paige(Glen orbs in with Paige)

Paige: Who's this one?

Piper: Not Cole's...James I'm guessing(Glen just stares at the demon and he smiles)what are you smiling at buddy(the demon points to Glen. They look at him)

Demon: Shh right Glen shh?(Glen just stares at him)

Phoebe: What is he talking about Glen?(he doesn't say anything)

Demon: I'm going to get that baby if it's the last thing I do

Glen: Over my dead body

Demon: that can be arranged(disappears)

Phoebe: What is going on? Why does he want my daughter?

Glen: Ask Cole(Phoebe takes Paris)

Phoebe: no I'm asking you

Glen: Cole did something to James and now they want to get to him through his daughter

Prue: What?

Glen: I'm not going to let no one ever put a hand or claw or whatever on her Phoebe I promise. No one is going to touch your daughter I put my life on it

Paige: Glen

Glen: never Phoebe never I just need you to know that ok?(she nods)ok(throws a potion at them and they blink and look around confused)

Par: Den(he takes her)

Paige: Are the pancakes done already?

Piper: no how did we get in the living room. Phoebe your dripping on my floor(the sisters look at the floor)

Phoebe: oh sorry(stands on the carpet)I'll clean it up

Prue: ok I'm not here I'm going back to sleep(orbs out)

Phoebe: What are we doing down here?

Glen: Something about what we wanted for breakfast

Piper: oh that's right we didn't have enough of pancake mix(Glen holds it up)my hero(takes it)

Glen: your welcome

Jason:(calls)Pheebs you coming up

Phoebe: oh I forgot(smiles at Paris)come here Parry(to Piper)I'll take her(makes a face)

Glen: What?

Phoebe: I don't know I just don't like this place right now...come on honey(takes them upstairs)

Piper: Well sense my helper is gone...I need help

Paige: fine...Glen you coming?

Glen: yeah I'll be there soon sweetie. I want to clean up the wet floor(smiles and kisses her)

Paige: ok hero(Piper and Paige take hands and go to the kitchen. Glen shimmers out)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Glen shimmers down to the under world where two demons stand. They blow up when Glen waves his hand then walks through the door.

Glen: Where the hell are you sick son of a bitch(no one answers)How dare you almost expose us and try to kill the baby. Are you out of your mind?

Voice: I knew you would cover and I told him not to speak. He is to be punished son don't worry but I told you I was coming for that baby Glen. It will not be a secret soon and Phoebe will know as they will all know that you are my son.

Glen: What? are you going to tell?

Voice: I saw it in a vision...be cautious Glen your future doesn't look so bright as does mines for the moment

Glen: I don't care you stay away from that baby(shimmers out)

Voice: and you stay away from yours

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Later that night the whole family is sitting down to watch Christmas shows. Piper is laying on Leo's shoulder while she holds Melinda and the boys lay their heads on either Leo or Piper's legs. Phoebe holds Paris close while laying her feet on Jason. Prue is laying on the couch while Andy rubs her feet. Prue has her hand on her stomach and is fast asleep. Andy looks at her and smirks before looking at the tv. Paige sits on Glen's lap while he sits in the love seat. Glen has his hand on her thigh and the small of her back and she nuzzles at his neck and kisses it some times. The phone rings

Leo: I got it(grabs the phone)Hello...hey um sure...Glen its your mom(he sits up a little and takes the phone)

Glen: thanks...your plane is about to land...well it's about three hours late. Ok I'll be there when you get off. Ok(Paige stands up)are you coming?

Paige: I'll meet you at home

Glen: ok I can't believe her flight got held back three hours. Let me walk you home

Paige: Yeah night guys

Family: night

Paige: see you Christmas morning

Piper: ok(they leave)

Leo: speaking of late...bed time

Wyatt: oh can't we wait for Santa

Piper: no he only comes when good little boys are sleeping(The boys get up and Leo follow) that's his rule you know that Wy(Leo helps her up)thanks

Wyatt: Fine(Leo goes to pick him up)Dad I'm to big to be picked up(everyone looks surprised)

Leo: um ok(picks up Chris and looks at Piper)Can I still hold your hand?

Wyatt: I guess(takes his hand. Piper gives Leo a compassionate pat on the back. He does one of his sighs as they walk up the steps)

Phoebe: wow poor Leo

Jason: yeah...how about we get this little princess up to bed

Phoebe: We have to wait for Cole he wants to tuck her in too

Jason: ok well actually I have something to do

Phoebe: Jason oh come on I want you to tuck her in too

Jason: I think this should be a mom and dad thing Phoebe. Don't worry about it(gets up)I'm going to call my sister(walks out)

Phoebe:(mumbles)he can be an ass some times(Cole shimmers in)

Cole: Now if she picks up that vocabulary...we know who's fault it is

Phoebe: God knows the words you say Cole(stands up)Look it's daddy(Paris smiles her smile as Cole takes her)

Cole: hey pumpkin belly!(she waves then yarns)someone's sleepy

Phoebe: Yeah your just in time

Cole: lover boy up there?

Phoebe: please Cole don't start

Cole: I just want to know if he will be joining us

Phoebe: He thinks it should be a mom and birth father thing

Cole: At least he knows his place(Phoebe crosses her arms)man if I wanted you back he's sure making it easy for me to win you back

Prue:(mumbles)to bad she will never love you like that

Phoebe:(thinking)For once I'm happy she speaks

Cole: look who woke up just to insult me

Prue: one of the reasons I live(sits up with the help of Andy)you better watch how you talk to her(looks at Phoebe)you ok?

Phoebe: as always yes...come on lets get this over with(they head upstairs)

Prue: Jason(he walks in)you better go up there before I use my powers to fly you all around the world...Prue Class(he looks at Andy)

Andy: you better do it

Prue: you belong there Jason stop pushing yourself out...or it will actually happen. I had a father like that and I would've loved to have a step father like you(He nods and goes upstairs)

Andy: Really?

Prue: What?

Andy: would you have loved to have a step dad like him

Prue: no...I would've love to have a father like him.

Andy: well(touches her stomach)I couldn't give you that but I promise to give that to our daughter no matter what

Prue: I know you will(kisses him)we don't have to put any presents out into next year and she probable won't remember it. So how about we turn in

Andy: sounds like a good idea(holds her and orbs out with her)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

In Phoebe's room Cole is putting the cover over Paris and Phoebe is watching. She looks at the door and sees Jason. He looks at Paris the whole time. Phoebe smiles and Jason now notices her.

Phoebe:(mouths)thank you

Jason:(mouths)anything for you guys(her smiles grows bigger and she looks at Paris as do all of them)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Leo and Piper watch their boys sleeping before turning off their light. Leo is holding sleeping Melinda and closes the door.

Leo: He doesn't want me to hold him

Piper: Leo he is a growing boy. It happens to all of us

Leo: but I've always held him sense he was a baby

Piper: He's now a boy

Leo: Soon he won't want me to hold his hand or hug him or-or

Piper: Leo honey he is just maturing a little faster then you(gives him a kiss)at least you only have to hold two now

Leo: but for how long I mean Chris will want me to stop soon and I won't be over it the first and then my princess Piper.

Piper:(laughs)Leo I have a feeling you will always be picking her up. Look honey they love you but you hold them like babies just step up your game and pick them up differently or just stop. He's almost six you don't want his class to make fun of him do you?

Leo: no but...

Piper: no more buts...except for the butt going in there to tuck our daughter in(Leo mopes a little)Hey you better not pout Leo he sees everything. Besides pouting leads to no spending the night with Piper(he smiles a cheeky smile and Piper smiles also)lets get her to bed(they start walking to her room)and you hurry up and play Santa then you can get down to being naughty with Piper(closes her door)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

At Paige's house the front door opens and Glen comes in carrying some bags.

Glen:(grunts)Paige(Soon after Glen comes in a woman and man follow him in)Paige we're here(puts the bags down)

Sean: Glen this house is nice...I never imagined you having a house like this. Well Paige did pick it out didn't she?

Ann: Sean! Honey I love this house it's amazing

Glen: thanks mom(gives her a kiss on the cheek)close the door will you Sean(he does)and we bought it with both of our money(calls)Paige! Where is she?

Ann: sleeping probable my girl is always sleeps on spare time

Sean: she won't be orbing up on me by surprise

Glen: some what you'll get used to it(Paige comes downstairs)Hey babe(they kiss)where were you?

Paige: making some last minute arrangements in the room(hugs Sean then Ann)hi Ann

Ann: Hi baby girl how are you?

Paige: alright I guess(pulls away)

Sean: I have some jet leg

Ann: me too

Paige: I'll show you to your room

Ann: ok...Sean get the bags(he does and Paige and Ann link arms)now I know you and Glen like to celebrate on Christmas I caught you that one time remember?

Glen: you should've knocked

Ann: so(gives him a look)we will stay in our room(they start going upstairs)

Sean: if you want to be married(Paige blushes)

Ann: Sean don't co sign(Paige laughs as they disappear up the stairs)anyways I know my son is a hunk(Glen covers his face and follows up the steps knowing Paige will need help out of this)

Sweet yes or no? Tell what you think and what you like about.

Write me up Prayla...


	40. Problems40

It is Christmas morning and Paige is woken up by a cooking smell downstairs. Paige looks at the clock and it's 4 in the morning. She looks over and sees Glen is gone

Paige: We can't have breakfast here so he decided to give us an early breakfast. He is such a baby(grabs her robe, puts it on and leaves. When she gets downstairs she doesn't see Glen but his mom making herself a sandwich)Ann

Ann: Hey baby girl what are you doing up?

Paige: I smelt food and I thought Glen was throwing a temper tantrum and cooking because we're having breakfast over my sisters house

Ann:(laughs)I told you to give him a good whack on the butt.

Paige: all it will do is start a game for him a sick game

Ann:(smiles knowing better)sick game hmm?

Paige: What are you doing up?

Ann: I heard movement and Glen leaving for work

Paige: mm

Ann: He left a note on the night stand he knew you would be mad. He said he should be back before you wake but your awake

Paige: What time did he leave?

Ann: about 20minutes! It still makes my stomach turn knowing he works with fire

Paige: me too...you want some coffee

Ann: no! You two are really doing good for yourselves. I remember when you where 18 and you where doing ok then I hated to admit it but now

Paige: thanks

Ann: Paige I want to apologize

Paige: Why?

Ann: the way I treated you back then...It's just Glen was my baby and I didn't want him out there and I thought you where taking him away from me. I don't know I was so jealous of you I mean I helped raise you. I guess you losing my grandson

Paige: Ann...

Ann: let me finish that brought me to see that I should be there for you guys and not push you away. When I saw the pain in both of your eyes; All I felt was pain. I am so sorry for acting that way towards my girl(gives her a hug)

Paige: Ann I'm over we're over it(pulls away)I have something for you(grabs an box)I found it when I was cleaning out some boxes. Glen and I we're going to give it to you when we're 18 because we had little money

Ann: again I'm sorry

Paige: It's ok! But when we lost the baby I kinda couldn't give it to you and then Glen and I broke up for awhile and I lost track of it but I find it now. Open it

Ann: Paige later

Paige: now(Ann smiles and opens it)

Ann: Paige!(looks at Paige)honey

Paige: thought you should have a picture of your grandson(Ann lightly puts it down and hugs her. Paige holds her back)

Ann: I love it(we look at the picture. Glen and Paige are dressed in matching sweaters but one says dad and the other one says mom and baby on the stomach. The funny thing is Glen is wearing the mom shirt with baby on the stomach and Paige is wearing dad but you can see Paige's stomach poking out. They both have Christmas hats on. Paige has her hand on his belly and lays on his shoulder. Glen has his hand around her waist. They look at the camera. Glen smiles and Paige doesn't. Around the main picture are pictures in circles. One is the main one but Paige is laughing because of the shirt and Glen is covering his face all so dramatically. One of Paige wearing the mom and baby shirt holding her stomach. One is with Glen holding a sonogram picture. The forth one is of Glen putting his hand on her stomach while they kiss)thank you so much I'll keep it forever.

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Piper and Leo are under their cover. Piper is sleeping on top of Leo and Leo holds Piper closes. They're door opens and Wyatt pops his head in. He walks in with Chris

Chris:(softly)do we jump now

Wyatt: we need Melly help me with the crib(they sneak to Melinda's crib. When Piper hears the creek on the floor she stirs and wakes up when the boys are in Melinda's nursery. Piper looks at Leo and smiles)

Piper: merry Christmas honey(kisses Leo and he wakes up with a smile)

Leo: merry Christmas indeed(looks at the door)Piper the door is opened

Piper: boys probable thought we would be awake by now. Hand me my bra and panties(he reaches to the other side of the bed and grabs her clothes for her. Piper hears something from the nursery)Did you hear that?

Leo: nope(rolls over so she can be at the bottom)This is the first time I was on top all morning(Piper smiles as Leo rolls back on his back on puts on his boxers. Piper hears another noise)what

Piper: ok you didn't hear that?(sits up with her bra on)

Leo: nope(gets out of bed and puts on some pajama pants. Piper gets out of bed and puts on her pajamas)Come on mommy it's Melinda's first Christmas(they go to Melinda's door but stop when they see Chris and Wyatt trying to get her out. Leo gets ready to say something but Piper stops him)

Chris: this better be worth jumping on mommy and daddy(Piper and Leo give each other and look before Piper crosses her arms)

Wyatt: just hold on to Rosy Chris

Chris: how about we leave her?

Wyatt: no its her first Christmas(Chris lets go of Melinda)what are you doing?

Chris: Monster orb out of the crib

Wyatt: would you stop calling her that(Melinda orbs out whipping her face. Chris goes to pick her up but when he does she kisses him and he puts her down)

Chris: gross baby sister drool(Piper holds in her chuckle as Leo smiles)

Wyatt: come here Rosy(picks her up)now lets get mommy and daddy(they turn and see their parents)uh-oh

Piper: merry Christmas you little busy bodies(Leo and Piper rush over to them and starts tickling them. They start falling)no-no can't breathe can you?(Leo takes Melinda so Wyatt can fall like Chris. They stop tickling them. Kisses Melinda then takes her)

Leo: merry Christmas guys

Wyatt: merry Christmas mommy

Chris: and daddy(they hug their parents)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Andy wakes up to see Prue sitting on the window pain taking in deep breathes well listening to a lamaze tapes. Prue's eyes are closed. Andy gets out of bed quietly and goes over to her. He bends down touches her legs.

Prue: Andy I'm breathing don't touch me

Andy: but it's Christmas

Prue: I know

Andy: merry Christmas

Prue:(sighs)merry Christmas

Andy: so where's my gift(Prue opens her eyes)

Prue: Andy I know you didn't just break my breathing for a gift

Andy: yeah

Prue: you are so selfish what if I do go into labor. I won't know what to do because(he puts a finger on her lips and stops her)

Andy: I would know what to do because I delivered babies a couple of times.

Prue: that's right but I would like to know what to do. I would like to be able to protect my daughter while she's coming out(crying)what if I hurt her what if something goes wrong? What if(Andy pulls out a box and Prue stops crying)

Andy: merry Christmas(gives her a tissue and sits next to her. Prue turns off the radio and looks at him)

Prue: thank you(kiss him)is it a necklace(opens it)oh boy a key you bought me a house

Andy: nope(stands up and picks her up)not a house(rushes out the room. Prue holds on to him tight. They rushes past Piper, Leo and the kids)morning

Prue: morning

Piper: morning

Leo: what's the rush?

Andy:(calls)Christmas present

Leo:(calls)hey I did give Piper's yet(gives Piper a box)open it hurry(Piper does)

Piper: a key?(Leo pulls Piper down the step)whoa Leo I have Melinda(Andy puts Prue down and Leo pulls Piper beside Prue. The boys walk past the presents and Leo makes Wyatt hold Melinda)do you know what's going on?

Prue: no but he stopped me from my breathing exercise(looks at Andy)and for what a key and to what not to a house(Andy and Leo open the door to show two new cars. Gasps and Piper drops the key and covers her mouth)but a car

Andy: I think they like it Leo(they high five each other)

Leo: let the boys show you to your 2007 Volkswagen Passat exterior light blue your favorite color. I will keep the jeep(Piper goes over, grabs his face and gives him passionate kiss. Leo looks surprised and holds her)

Chris: ew(Piper pulls away)

Piper: I love it I love you how did you get the money?

Leo: secrets to be told soon

Wyatt: hey mom we gave it to you too(gives the key to Piper)

Piper: Yes you did(kisses her kids head)thank you very much mommy loves it. I will check my new car after we open presents from Santa

Boys: Yay(Piper takes Melinda as the boys run to the tree)cool(Piper looks at Leo and kisses him before they go in the living room)

Andy: I supposed your not going to kiss me...I mean I did stop you from breathing

Prue:(glares)Where's my old Car?

Andy: right there where you last kept it...I just thought you wanted um a jeep sense your always taking my truck

Prue: How am I supposed to pay two car notes

Andy: I'm paying for it...

Prue: how did you know if I wanted another car

Andy: Jeez Prue I can take it back. I just thought you wanted something nice that would make you feel special something that told you I love you so much(Prue kisses him)

Prue: thank you so much honey

Andy: your welcome(Phoebe comes down with her daughter)

Phoebe: What's going on?(Prue smiles and takes Paris)merry Christmas

Prue/Andy: merry Christmas(Andy kisses Paris)

Phoebe: sweetie can you say merry Christmas(they look at her)

Par: uhhhhhh no(they laugh)(laughs)no(shyly hugs Prue)

Phoebe: silly girl...so what's going on down here?

Prue:(coos)uncle Andy bought auntie Prue a car(kisses Paige's cheek and walks in the living room. Phoebe looks out the door)

Phoebe: it's two there

Andy: one is Piper's the Acura MDX sports utility jeep is Prue's

Phoebe: nice choice Andy(pinches his cheek)my husband brought us as in me, Paris and him tickets to Paris for a week

Andy: wow that's been a dream

Phoebe: for awhile yes...did you get your gifts?

Andy: nope

Phoebe: good neither did Jay(goes in the living room. Andy closes the door and follows her. When they get in the living room they see Leo filming the whole scene of his kids ripping open their presents from Santa. Jason comes downstairs)hey

Jason: Hey(to everyone)merry Christmas

Everyone: merry Christmas(Paris whines because she wants to open presents. Phoebe takes Paris and sits down with Paris)

Jason: the ones in the corner is Paris's(Piper sits next Phoebe with Melinda)

Phoebe: how do you know that?

Jason: just do(sits by Prue as Phoebe shakes her head and turns her attention to Paris)

Prue:(whispers)how did you know?

Jason:(whispers)I put them down because Cole left(smiles as Paris squeals at a talking bear)

Phoebe:(coos)awe you like that(Paige orbs in with her almost in laws)good morning

Paige: morning and merry Christmas(kisses her family)

Everyone: merry Christmas

Chris: look aunt Paige look at our presents

Paige: wow look at those presents you must've been good boys and(coos)girls(rubs the girls hair)

Leo: Say hi auntie Paige(Paige gives Leo a fake smiles before taking the gifts and putting them by a tree)oh come on

Paige: Hi camera(pats Leo's shoulder)Guys I would like to introduce you to my soon to be in laws Ann and Sean(Leo puts the camera on them)

Phoebe:(sweetly)hello I'm Phoebe and this little sweetie that I'm holding is my daughter Paris

Par: hi(bangs the teddy on the floor)

Ann: oh hello sweetie(shakes Phoebe's hand)nice to meet you Phoebe(Par shakes her hand with Phoebe. Phoebe kisses Paris as she lets go)

Sean: hi

Phoebe: and that's my husband Jason Dean

Sean: I heard about you one of the richest people in the world

Jason: some what yes(gets up and shakes their hands)hello

Ann: hello honey

Prue: Hi I'm Prue and this is my husband Andy and(rubs her stomach)this little girl is coming out in three months

Ann: nice to meet you

Andy: like wise

Piper: and I'm Piper and these are my sons Wyatt the one with the basket balls, Chris has the fireman stuff. Ever sense your Glen became one that's all he wants now a days and this is my last one and my baby girl Melinda(Melinda is playing with a bog that sings to her. It's singing the ABC song)

Sean: Hello

Ann: Hi Piper(shakes her hand)

Leo: and I'm Leo Piper's husband and the father of the boys and the sun flower over there

Sean: hi

Ann: all these P

Andy: hope you can keep up(sits next to Prue and holds her. She lays on his shoulder)

Ann: I think I can keep up

Piper: Where's Glen?

Par: Den-Den(Ann can't help but laugh)

Phoebe: one her favorite words one of her first words

Paige: uncle Glen is at work he was called in early but he said he will be here soon.

Leo: so what did you get me?

Prue: nah-uh we have to wait for my in laws and your parents Leo

Paige: and Glen

Phoebe: and my in laws...look Parry a kitchen set(Paris walks over and picks up a book and sits back in Phoebe's lap)at least I know she would like school(Mel sees a mirror and starts fixing her hair)I told you to stop letting her look in the mirror

Piper: Can't help it if she knows she's beautiful(The front door opens and Glen walks in)

Glen: Hey(kisses his mom)merry Christmas everyone

Everyone: merry Christmas(Glen pulls Paige over by the waist and kisses her)

Glen: merry Christmas beautiful

Paige: merry Christmas...honey have you be drinking egg nog

Glen: a little

Paige: oh ok(pats his chest. the kids run over to Glen and he hugs them)

Glen: hey guys(bends down and takes Melinda and Paris in his arms then the boys)wow Chris I like the outfit(stands up with the girls in his arms)

Chris: thanks I'm going to be a Fireman

Glen: if that's what you want to do(gives Paige a box)here you go love(Melinda reaches for the camera)

Leo: no princess

Paige: thank you I know it's not a car

Piper: We didn't tell you that

Paige: I know the guys asked me for my opinion I've been known. And I knew about Phoebe's gift too(opens the gift)oh sweetie two tickets to the spa thank you. Law school is a pain

Glen: I could tell by the way you have been coming home these past two days. I got the other thing at home too big to bring here oh and Piper(Piper hands him a bag)here you go(Paige looks in it and smiles)

Paige: the marc Jacobs bag that I wanted thank you baby(gives him a kiss)now I can go to law school in style

Glen: look in the bag(Paige does and finds gold heart earring with a diamonds in middle)

Paige:(gasps)Glen(shows it to everybody)honey I love it(kisses him)thank you

Glen: your most welcome and I asked for your sisters opinion also(Paige looks at her sisters who nod)

Paige: oh well thank you sisters also

Sister: Your welcome

Piper: Glen we decided to give you your presents when the in laws come

Glen: ok

Chris: mom I'm hungry

Piper: right...all women who don't want to take care of kids...

Leo: actually we have breakfast(gets up and him and Jason go to the kitchen)

Andy:(to Prue)don't worry I know what I'm doing(follows)

Piper: Glen

Glen: yep(gives the girls to their mom's)I'll make sure it's eatable. Come on Sean(he and Sean leaves)

Paige: he gets his cooking from Ann

Piper: Really

Ann: Yes I own a restaurant

Piper: Really that's been a long time dream of mines. But right now I can afford to own a club

Ann: oh with a club you will defiantly open a restaurant. Will you part from your club if you get a restaurant?

Piper: well it would take me away from my family more then it does now so when I own two mm but P3 is my first baby I don't think I can part Ann

Ann: I know the feeling Piper

Paige:(changing the subject)so what else did you boys get

Chris: super soakers

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

The family has come and has eaten and is now in the living room again Piper comes in with some golf clubs. Leo goes over and gives Piper a big hug. Phoebe hands her mother in law a present while Jason opens his presents. He hugs Phoebe for the poker set . She gives him a kiss. Andy opens gift and gets fishing rods,

Andy: Thank you babe(Prue smiles)I love it(kisses her)

Prue: yeah I thought you could use it after the little trying to protect me accident

Glen: where's my present?

Paige: I'm having it installed at home but this is a picture of it(shows him a picture of a flat screen tv)

Glen: Thank you baby(kisses her)

Chris: mom look snow-snow(Piper looks out at it)Can we go out and play please

Piper: well why not but grab a coat(they rush out as do the parents. The grown ups stand on the top of the porch but not before Phoebe and Piper put their daughters coats on. Julia, Wyatt and Chris play around)

Paige: Wow snow in California what are the odds(Glen quickly picks her up and runs down to next landing and spins her around. Jason passes Paris to his dad)

Phoebe: kids(Jason puts over his shoulder and runs down with her. Screams with laughter)

Par: mama(Janet takes Paris)

Janet: come on Paris(takes Mel)come on Melly(they go down the steps and watch)

Piper: this is a hell of a Christmas with the cars, Leo winning the latti and now snow

Prue: It really has been but I enjoyed it very much(holds Andy and Leo holds Piper)Merry Christmas Andy

Andy: merry Christmas Prue(they kiss)

Three more chapters until the end(sniff-sniff)It's coming to reality. I hoped you like it

Write me up Prayla


	41. Problems41

It is New years eve and 5minutes to the count down. Instead of Phoebe Halliwell going to celebrate down at Paige's house. She sits in her room watching Paris sleep but she can hear the commotion from outside in her room. Cole shimmers in the room.

Cole: four more minutes until Paris turns one

Phoebe: I know I was hoping she would stay up to see it

Cole: she's growing up to fast

Phoebe: I know(touches Paris's hand)

Cole: where's everyone?

Phoebe: They're celebrating at Paige's house and Jason's coming up soon(Jason comes up with three glass at that moment)

Jason: Hey Cole(gives him a glass then Phoebe)2 more minutes guys(Cole gives Phoebe a look)

Phoebe: What? he's papa(Cole chuckles a little as Phoebe takes the drink)

Cole: oh Phoebe I invited my fiancé to my daughter's party

Phoebe: just say Paris's party and fine just no magic. None magical people are going to be their so keep your little girlfriend in line or she'll have to deal with Prue.

Cole: Do I detect jealousness?(Phoebe laughs and pats his chest)

Phoebe: you wish just keep her in line Coleridge

Cole: Don't call me that

Jason: count down time(holds Phoebe and Cole picks up Paris)

Phoebe: Cole

Cole: She's my partner

Phoebe: She was sleeping

Jason: 6, 5,4, 3,2,1

Everyone outside: Happy new year

Phoebe: Happy new year(kisses her baby who just woke up)happy birthday Paris

Par: mama(Phoebe takes her when she reaches for her)

Jason: Happy new year

Phoebe: oh(laughs)happy new year you two(Jason smiles)she's just a little more important you know

Cole/Jason: We know

Jason: Happy birthday baby bear

Par: papa(reaches for him and Jason takes her)mm

Cole: happy birthday pumpkin belly

Par: Dada(reaches for Cole now)

Phoebe: She's playing ring around the parents(Cole takes Paris and kisses her head)

Cole: yeah but he is the step dad

Jason: actually I'm adopting her

Cole: Wait what? Phoebe

Jason: you didn't tell him Phoebe?(Phoebe takes Paris)

Phoebe: oh look Paris fire crackers(goes over to the window. The fire crackers are silent so it won't wake the neighborhood. One says happy birthday Paris)(gasps)look it honey it says happy birthday Paris(Paris claps)Your aunties did that

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Later that day a balloon pops making Phoebe rush in with a pink one to replace the one that popped. Piper walks in with a bowl of chips. She puts it on the table

Piper: Pheebs we have enough balloons

Phoebe: not enough for the kids to take home. They all need balloons that say "Paris's Birthday" on it. Its party favors

Piper:(thinking)they're going to just let them go when they leave or the will just pop them. They're all younger then 6(to Phoebe)How many did you invite?

Phoebe: 10 oh 17...30

Piper: thirty?!! Phoebe!!

Phoebe: What nothing is to good for my baby

Piper: She won't even remember this

Phoebe: Studies show that from the age of one babies remember little clips

Piper:(laughs)Phoebe you can't be serious?

Phoebe:(slow but serious)well I am Piper...I just want everything to be prefect. She deserves it all of the kids do.

Piper: ok if I stop fussing about this promise me that you won't get on me about Melinda's party

Phoebe: promise(gives a pack of balloon to Piper)ok keep blowing

Piper: What? Phoebe this looks like enough

Phoebe: ok at least 35 people

Piper: Phoebe

Phoebe: no getting on me

Piper: I'm just saying you mine as well put this on national TV(Phoebe walks out)(calls)your more excited about this then Paris is(Leo walks in the room with Prue)

Prue: Balloon duty

Piper: nope(gives it to Leo)Blow five balloons will you Leo

Leo: Sure(sits down)

Piper: your sister is driving me(yells)crazy

Phoebe:(calls)love you too

Piper: 35 people Prue(Leo blows up the balloon and it deflates making Piper glance at him. Melinda orbs in and sits next Leo. Looks at Melinda then at Prue)Where are they going to park. We should have rented a hall

Prue: What can she say it's her first and only daughters first birthday? She's excited(Leo takes to Melinda in a helium voice making Mel laugh)(laughs)my only real concern is Cole's girlfriend.

Piper: She better behave or I will blow her up(Leo makes a face at her and she laughs harder)

Prue:(laughs)I hope she doesn't dress in black(Piper raise an eye brow)

Piper: Phoebe will flip if she doesn't wear a natural color

Prue: Did you give Melinda the magic talk?

Piper: Yeah if she gets a little free...Leo and I decided to give her a little binding potion that will last a day(Mel laughs as Leo kisses her hand)

Prue:(laughs)are you sure you want to do that?

Piper: Yes because I'm sure I don't want Phoebe to scold me until Melinda's party(shoots a look at Leo)honey(Leo has Melinda sitting on his head)What are you doing?

Leo: oh(puts Melinda on the couch)nothing

Piper: exactly could you blow those balloons up(picks up Melinda)come on honey it's time for a bath. You have to smell good for the party auntie Phoebe is throwing without a worry that she is destroying my house(Phoebe walks in)

Phoebe: Our house! Prue good there you are

Prue: Darn you found me

Phoebe: yes! did you get the clown and horse

Piper: horse?

Phoebe: Well pony

Piper: a pony Phoebe?! Are you out of your mind?

Phoebe: no it's a circus theme

Piper: Prue

Prue: mm-mm I'm out of this...the doctor told me no stress I am seven months now people. So I'm all for it(walks towards the door way when Paige comes in)come on Paige I could use some help with the food

Paige: What's going on?

Prue: trouble(leads her out)

Piper: you know you are cleaning up the poop

Phoebe: fine? Piper what's really going on? You do want Paris to have a wonderful party?

Piper:(takes in a deep breath)of course I do but this is too much Phoebe

Phoebe: Pi

Piper: and I know you want everything to be great but what about next year and the years she really remembers? You can not use the manor for big social things like this. It can't take it and this is where we battle demons for goodness sakes. All of that will kill our house and You didn't even talk to us about it

Phoebe: I know it just came to me. Piper I promise to tell you about birthdays and other things before I do it and do it at other places from now on(Piper gives her a look)ok I'm going to wake the birthday girl. Leo watch the door...guest should be here soon(leaves)

Piper: She doesn't hear me

Phoebe:(calls)I love you though(Piper looks at Leo he smirks at her)

Piper: you know I'm only doing this for Paris

Leo: yep

Piper: I can't believe she's bringing a circus. Clowns are scary no body likes clowns and she better not have any elephants(walks out)next year its going to be a zoo theme knowing you sister in law(Leo looks at the balloon)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Andy comes in the kitchen sweating. He is wearing a taint top and black jeans. Prue and Paige look at him. He grabs a cup of water and doesn't say anything for a good minute.

Prue: Are you ok babe?

Andy: You should try pitching a tent with your dad. Phoebe owes me big(Phoebe comes in holding the Paris)

Phoebe: would everyone stop whining for the sake of the birthday girl

Andy: you try pitching a tent with your father(Paige and Prue laugh)hey birthday(goes to kiss Paris but Phoebe pulls away)girl

Phoebe: mm-mm I just wiped her off and the guest will be here soon

Andy: Don't be like this when we have our daughter.(Prue smiles at Phoebe)I'm going to go clean up before your dad breaks the tent again

Victor:(calls)Ah Andy the tent doesn't look right

Andy:(calls)Don't touch it Victor(its to late the tent falls)I give up(storms out)(calls)Glen help Victor

Prue:(laughs and calls)It's ok honey...It's going to be cold outside Phoebe

Phoebe: We're using heaters don't worry I have this!(the door bell rings)come on Parry that could be daddy or your friends(coos at her and walks out)

Paige: I hope this party works out right or next year we are going to have a lot more drama

Prue: I feel you

Phoebe:(coos)Hi Katie...Hi Chrissy...Guys the twins are here with Jill

Prue: grab that plate of cookies

Paige: awe animal cookies I love these(Prue smiles. they walk in the room to see two red head twin girls about the age of two talking to Paris while she looks at them. Jill signs the quest book)

Jill: I can't believe little Paris is one.

Phoebe: me neither(picks up Paris when she reaches for her)

Jill: Say happy birthday to Paris girls

Girls: Happy birthday Paris

Phoebe: say thank you baby

Par: tank you(they laugh)

Jill: and she's getting the speech down too(Jason walks down)hi Jason

Jason: Hey Jill(kisses Paris)

Jill: Where do I put the present

Jason: I'll take that(takes it)

Chrissy: We got her a Dora doll

Jill:(laughs)sweetie we weren't supposed to tell

Phoebe:(laughs)I think she will like it very much...no small parts

Jill: not one

Paige: Hey Jill

Jill: Hey Paige hey Prue

Phoebe: you can go in the dinning room living room any where down here we should have a fool house soon so pick a spot(Jill goes in the dinning room with the girls and help Paige and Prue)

Jason: I'm going to put this on the table

Phoebe: look Jason about the adopting thing I just didn't get the time to tell Cole

Jason: lets not talk about this right now...we both might get a little heated on her birthday and she doesn't deserve it(A woman and a little boy walk up)Delilah hi

Del: hi guys..happy birthday Parry

Par: tank you

Del: you most welcome pudding

Phoebe: hi Eddie

Del: Say hi big guy

Eddie: hi I'm Eddie

Jason: We know bud(pokes his cheeks making him smile)

Phoebe: sign in please and Eddie can go and play with the twins.

Del: She's not going to join?

Phoebe: She's going to welcome a few more guest with(smiles at Parry)mommy

Jason: Come on I'll show you around(Jason takes them around after Del signs)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Later the house is full of kids and Piper is not happy about it. Piper looks at the guest book and it has 6more people then Phoebe said. Phoebe walks over to where Piper and looks outside

Piper: Phoebe good(stops Phoebe from walking away)

Phoebe: What? What Piper?

Piper: it's seven o-clock time to go

Phoebe: She didn't blow out the candle yet

Piper: Then what are you waiting for? Phoebe this is crazy I froze the guest 12times

Phoebe: that's why they weren't out sooner(Paige walks over)

Paige: we need to blow out the candle. Prue needs rest no stress remember

Phoebe: Cole is not here yet

Piper: this is to much for us to handle

Paige: I agree with Piper

Phoebe: oh come on they're a bunch of kids...babies

Piper: I'm not talking about the kids Phoebe. I'm talking about those no good parents who are sitting on their ass's

Phoebe: those are your sons friends parents

Paige: I told you not to invite those demons

Phoebe: oh stop giving me grief

Piper: We haven't given grief for hours and now is the time for it and now they need to go

Paige: They should have these little "rug rats" in bed(puts her hands on her waist)

Phoebe: I just need Cole

Paige: How do you know if he's not here already with all these kids around you didn't notice

Phoebe: because I know lets give him five minutes

Piper: no now we've given him an hour and a half

Phoebe: let me call him hold on...he needs to be here he's her father

Paige: look we will give him five minutes that should be enough time to move everyone in the kitchen.

Phoebe: thank you

Piper: five minutes Phoebe(they go to the parlor)ok can we have everyone move to the kitchen please. We're going to sing happy birthday, pass out birthday cake and party gifts then everyone its time to go(everyone moves towards the kitchen while the kids moan)

Phoebe:(moans)Piper(puts the phone to her ear)Come on Cole where are you?(hangs up)(whispers)Cole-Cole come on it's time to cut your daughter's cake(he doesn't come)where are you Cole?

Jason: Phoebe(walks in with Paris)time to cut the cake honey

Phoebe: Cole's not here yet

Jason: ok do you want me to stall?

Phoebe:(sighs)no Piper will have a heart attack. He still has a couple of minutes come on lets just get in the kitchen and show an appearance. This party has been a disaster

Jason: no I think it was great and Paris will never forget it. She will never forget what her amazing mommy did for her(Phoebe smiles)right Parry

Par: Yeah

Phoebe: thank you silly girl(takes her and they move to the front where the cake is. Everyone claps. The cake has "Happy Birthday Baby Girl" under there is a picture of her when she was first born)I want to thank you for coming to Paris 's first birthday party. And this is what Paris looks like if you haven't seen her all day because she's been with everyone(they laugh)this is the first time I've had her in hours. Well it's been a year sense my daughter came into my family's life(they cheer)(laughs)and she's brought me nothing but love and so much joy

Piper: she's brought us joy and love as while(the sisters nod as while the men. Winks)

Phoebe:(smiles)Growing up I did things wrong way over to my early 20s but bringing her into the world was the first real right thing I've done for me. IT still amazes me every day that she came from me and she's was the first right thing in my life. I couldn't see my life without her. Paris sweetie I wish for you the most of luck and love that life brings you. I want you to know that you can always come to me no matter what it is. You may not understand right now but I will be here to remind you way over your 50s. I love you baby

Par: wove you(kisses her. Prue wipes her face on Andy's shirt)

Phoebe: oh thank you. Its true having a child is a joyous thing(Smiles at Prue who holds her stomach. Then she looks around to see every mother holding their child but she still doesn't see Cole)ok lets sing every body

Everybody: happy birthday to you(you know the song)

Phoebe: ok Parry lets blow out the candle

Wyatt: make a wish first

Phoebe: make a wish first(winks at Wyatt)ok did you wish Paris(she nods yes)Parry blow the hot food like mommy taught you. Blow(Phoebe bends down so Paris can blow out the candles. Paris blows with a little help of Phoebe)

Everyone: Yay(everyone claps even Paris claps. Phoebe kisses Paris. Jason takes Paris and throws her in the air. Phoebe looks at Piper who smiles a big smile and Leo who is filming)

Piper:(mouths)Yay(Phoebe smiles looks at Prue who is leans against Andy while Andy holds Chris holds on his shoulder. Phoebe smiles at them then looks at Paige who is holding Melinda while she claps. Glen kisses Paige's head and starts clapping. Phoebe looks at her dad and sees her mom too standing with Wyatt. She sees Janny with the other Deans. Phoebe then sees Cole and stops smiling. He nods before shimmering out. Jason bends to her)

Jason:(whispers)we did it...she made it

Phoebe: because so many people love our baby(smiles at him)

Jason: Even Cole...he saw her blow out the candle just remember that(calls)ok lets cut the cake Parry(Phoebe smiles but still thinks about it)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Now it's Melinda's birthday and the party is at Chucky Chesses. 2 table is reserved and it has about ten people sitting there then at the next table is the family of the Halliwell's. Paris is playing with Melinda in the baby ball pit. Phoebe and Piper are in there with them.

Phoebe: Can you believe that both of our babies are one

Piper:(laughs)no can you believe we're in the ball pit?

Phoebe:(laughs)hey this is fun Piper

Piper: to you of course

Phoebe: So what do you think about the presents

Piper: much less dangerous then the boys(Leo comes over)

Leo: Guess what it's almost four we have to do the cake

Piper: Kay take the birthday girl(Leo gladly does)

Leo: Hey birthday princess(coos)who's birthday is March the 25 hmm(goes over to the cake. Piper stands up then takes Paris. Phoebe stands up)

Piper: it's official she won Leo over me. He always helps me out like a gentle men but my Melly changed that(they get out of the ball pin. They go over to a cake with a rose in the middle and a picture of Melinda. At the bottom it has "Happy birthday Princess, Melly, Rosy, Lindsey, Angel Girl, Niecy, Doll Face, Monster Halliwell")

Phoebe: The cake is beautiful Piper

Piper: thanks it took me forever to make it

Phoebe: but I can't get over all those nicknames

Piper: everybody wanted their nick names on and instead of only doing my nick name on it and instead of doing it professionally which would cost a whole lot of money mommy just made it

Phoebe: I really respect you for that but you actually put monster

Piper: because my baby boy would've had a fit if I didn't(Lights the candle)ok can I have everyone over here. It's time to sing happy birthday(hands Paris to Phoebe and everyone gathers around)alright do you want to say something?

Leo: of course...People from the day she was born she had her little finger wrapped around my heart. I thank the heavens above and my wife for her and my boys(Piper blushes and laugh a little)(smiles)I couldn't see life without her and it is a real accomplishment to have had her for a year. Princess I wish you many-many more years of innocents and happiness. I love you so much(kisses her head)

Piper: Melly like your daddy said you sweetie brought so much happiness when I thought I couldn't have any more. You brought another side of me a good one people(they laugh)and I was thrilled when they said it's a girl. I don't think I could've handled another boy(they laugh)I love you honey and even through those teenage years if no when we have problems I want you to know that and remember that. I want you to know I will never ever give up on us

Prue: do you have something to say boys(Prue is in her last month and is big and due any day now so she is sitting with her feet up)

Chris: Happy birthday Mon...Melinda(everyone gasps)its her birthday so I'm not going to call her monster today

Piper: Chris that was very sweetie and one her favorite birthday presents(he smiles)

Wyatt: love you Rosy...lets sing(they sing the birthday song)

Piper: ok honey time to blow the candle out(bends down to the cake)blow(Paris shows her and Melinda does it)yay(everyone claps. Melinda covers her face shyly. Phoebe moves closer to Piper so Paris can hug Melinda)

Prue: Andy

Andy: got it(snaps a picture. Jason films it)

Mel: tank you-tank you(blows kisses as does Paris. They laugh and the little kids blow kisses back. Piper shakes her head and Leo laughs as he holds Piper around the waist)

Too cute! Ok two more chapters to go and then I am finished with this story. I will update the last two chapters together so look foward to two. They are both sweet but one is more dangerous then other or close to it. Some one will find out about Glen's father other then Paige but will Glen give this person the chance to remember?

Write me up Prayla...

P.S. "I'm not a dog people give me some real reviews you know who you are when you read this" but if you give me some real reviews don't even worry about it. ;)


	42. Problmes42

Later that month we go to Prue's room. It says 12:02 and Prue is laying on her back sleeping. Andy orbs in and takes off his clothes. He gets in bed and closes his eyes. Prue moves a little in the night. Then a little more. Finally she turns on the light and shakes Andy.

Andy: mm-mm What?(looks at the clock 12:04)please tell me this the next day(looks at her)I just got to sleep

Prue: and I just lost my water

Andy: hmm

Prue: It's time to go to the hospital

Andy: oh-oh(rushes out of the bed and throw on his clothes)Are you in pain?(goes over to her)Do you want me to do anything

Prue: I'm find Andy just help me put on my socks (goes over to her closet)

Andy: no-no sit just this once while your pregnant please

Prue: ok fine(sits down)

Andy: do you think I could grab a shower(Prue gives him a look)guess not(goes in the closet)What do you want to wear?

Prue: Sweats(Andy pulls out two one red and the other white)White(he puts the red back)ok(he goes over and helps her take off her pajama's. They both look at her stomach)She's coming

Andy: I know(Prue looks at him and he looks at her)I love you

Prue: I love you too(they kiss)ok help me get dressed(he helps her and after 5minutes he helps her stand up)Thanks! Andy your sleepy

Andy: a little but this just woke me up. Let me tell you its better then coffee(Prue laughs)Come on(they walk in the hallway. Knocks on Piper and Phoebe's door. Piper opens the door)Time for your sister to have a baby

Piper: oh why didn't you come to get me earlier...(yells)Phoebe get up. Prue are you ok? How is the pain?

Prue: I'm fine I just want to get this over with so I can see my daughter(Phoebe's door opens and she sees Phoebe standing there pissed off)morning

Phoebe:(grunts)this better be good(Piper goes in her room)I just got my daughter to sleep so I just got to sleep

Prue: well um you can go back to sleep while I have the baby

Phoebe:(blinks a couple of times)Jason get Paris dressed(goes in her room)

Piper: We'll meet you at the hospital

Andy: Leo can you pick up my parents

Leo: yep

Prue:(mumbles)Andy the pain is coming

Andy:(softly)ok come on(they start going down the step)

Prue: Wait

Andy:(softly)what contractions?

Prue: no Paige I need her here

Andy: right...lets call her when we get to the landing(Prue leans on him and breathes)

Prue: contractions...time them(takes in a breathe)ok(Andy grabs the camera off the table and films)what are you doing?

Andy: taping it

Prue: Andy

Andy: say hi mommy

Prue: Hi...Andy I'm not wearing any make up(pulls away and turns)Paige

Andy: She's a little grumpy you gave her a contraction

Prue: no daddy(turns to him)I'm overwhelmed(Paige orbs in with a suitcase)how did you know?

Paige: Come on a call from Prue at 12 in the morning and you where due any day now. I haven't been able to sleep all week waiting for this(hugs her)mm

Andy: say hi auntie Paige(Paige pulls away and looks)

Paige: oh hi Andy I haven't had my coffee yet(pushes the camera away)get that away from me

Prue:(laughs)hey you gave him the camera for Christmas

Paige: Darn your right. Sorry Andy it's just to early(gives him the bag)come on sweetie(helps Prue out)which car are we taking?

Prue: Daddy's sense my water broke already...unlock the door(Andy does)

Andy: as you can see mommy runs my life(looks at the camera)Your about to come into the world right now and we can't wait(he's car honks)especially your mommy(walks out the house and closes the door)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Prue is now in the hospital room eating ice chips and watching tv. Andy is sleeping in the chair next to her. Their's a knock on the door.

Prue: come in(Lily and Al com in)Hey guys

Lily: oh sweetie(kisses her)hi how does labor feel?

Prue: like I'm about to die but I don't want to scare Andy.

Al: I see he decided to take a nap...maybe you should scream in pain

Prue: no he's been working real hard he should sleep a little

Al: but's he's going to miss the birth and besides I worked real hard to when Lils was in labor and I was awake for it all

Prue: Sean I said let him sleep besides I don't want him to film me(closes her eyes)

Lily: oh ok(takes her hand)it's almost over

Prue: just keep talking to me

Lily: gladly Sean you are lying you almost missed his birth with those heavy snores(Prue opens her eyes and laughs)Like father like son Am I wrong(Prue smiles and shakes no)You alright?

Prue: yeah I just know the pain is worth it.

Al: How many center meters are you little Miss?

Prue: you haven't called me little Miss sense I was 14(smiles)7 I was 5 when I came in

Lily: oh my gosh(kisses Prue again)in a couple of hours your going to be a mom

Prue:(tearing up and smiles)I know

Lily: are you nervous?

Prue: A lot

Al: You have nothing to worry about you and Andy are ready.

Prue: But what if I'm not?

Andy: She's still coming out you better get ready(Lily hits him)I mean you are

Prue: but what if I do something wrong?

Lily: all mothers do but we learn from our mistakes and try not to do it again but I want you to know you will make mistakes that can always be fixed Prue.

Al: Its true Lily made a lot with Andy

Lily: Al kiss off(Prue laughs)He always does this when I make a point saying that I was wrong He points harder

Al: you love me for it

Lily: this is what you have to look forward to in a couple of years...a hand fool and a mess(Prue laughs again)that's what I love about you Prue

Prue: What?

Lily: even with an argument you make it light with laughter

Prue: You guys are too funny like parents I never had(Lily smirks)

Al: Prue just know this with things you don't know you have help and I don't mean only with your sisters and in laws...I mean your husband(they look at him)never turn him away. Even if it seems wrong listen to him you never know he might be right(Prue squeezes Lily's hand)

Lily: that is true but if you guys agree with each other and it turns out wrong well you both are to blame and can't blame it on each other and start an argument.

Al: and we know a lot about that(Prue laughs and lets go of Lily's hand a little)sometimes I didn't think Andy would be such a great kid

Prue:(gasps)Al

Al: What I didn't? We made big mistakes with him especially when Lily bought him a tea set

Lily: that was for Prue and him when Prue would come over. And what about the tattoo Alvin?

Al: He wanted to impress Prue

Prue: ok I feel like I should not be liked right about now

Lily: no it's Al I didn't like after that

Al: mm but you like me now

Lily: that can be changed(Prue snickers.Al gives her a look)change the subject

Al: ok what do you think about this nick name bumble bee

Andy:(yarns)bumble bee dad(they look at Andy once more as he stretches)

Al: Yes bumble bee Andy

Lily: morning sleepy head

Andy: morning when did you get here(takes Prue's hand)

Al: about 15minutes ago

Andy: I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to fall asleep

Prue: its ok(Andy kisses her)I would've told you if you where missing something

Andy: How are you feeling?

Prue: Well I feel I feel like I'm going to scream

Andy: do you need a epidural or something?

Prue: no-no medicine I can do it

Andy: Prue you don't have to be hard and brave if you need...

Al: Andy she said no...don't fuss with her and get her pressure up. She doesn't need it

Andy: right-right sorry(kisses her hand)

Prue:(taking in a breathe)it's ok(breaths in and out)talk somebody

Andy: Dad um back to that nickname

Al: What you don't like it? What do I care if you like it or not? Prue likes it don't you?

Prue: mm-hmm

Lily: I don't know my nickname for her. I guess I have to see when she comes out

Andy: What do you want to be called guys?

Al: G-dad(Prue laughs at this and so does Andy)

Lily: Alvin no G-Dad...your not hip you're a 64year old man

Al: Hey it's better then your name

Andy: What is it mom?

Lily: I was thinking of...Oma

Prue: Oma

Lily: it's German you know I have German in my family...but I like nana also

Prue: you can be called Oma...your Oma(laughs)but G-dad(Andy laughs as well)

Lily: thanks sweetie(gives Al a look)

Prue: Andy(takes in a breathe)

Andy: hmm

Prue: go get the doctor I'm ready to push

Lily: oh I got it...just stay with your wife(Andy kisses her head)oh your having her

Prue: yes I am(looks at Lily)and-and get my sisters I don't care what they say my family is going to be here(Sean and Lily rush out)

Andy: ok baby ok...do-do you want me to look under?

Prue: Yeah if you want I mean you seen it before(he looks under)

Andy: not with a baby coming out though...oh boy she's right there(grabs some gloves and bends down in front of her)

Prue:(horse voice)Andy what are you doing?

Andy: you feel like you have to push?

Prue: yeah

Andy: if you push now the baby is going to crown and I'm going to have to pull her out.

Prue:(groans)but I have to push

Andy: I know-I know(rubs her leg)push then

Prue: I don't want you to delivery her I need you up here(the doctor rushes in and takes Andy's spot)

Andy: about time my daughter is about to crown

Doctor: sorry we at least expected the baby in an hour or two(the sisters rush in)Excuse me you can't be in here(Sean grabs the camera and films. Prue now yells in pain)

Andy:(yells)hey my wife wants them in here...just do your job and make sure my daughter comes out alright. Breathe Honey

Prue:(Breathes hard)thank you(breathes hard)

Andy: I just don't want anything to hurt you two

Doctor: ok Mr. Trudeau hands on her legs. Prue bear down on your bottom and push(Prue holds Andy's hand and pushes. Andy and Lily hold her legs)

Andy:(slowly)2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10

Lily: good Prue good

Paige:(whispers)is it supposed to look like that

Phoebe: I guess so...(disgusted)did mines look like that?!

Piper: oh grow up our niece is being born

Doctor: It's starting to crown...ok Prue little pushes

Andy: your doing good(Prue's face is turning red)that's right mama push

Doctor: alright take in breaths(Lily does it and Prue copies)good-good(suctions out the baby)ok give me a big push(Prue pushes a big push and moans as a couple of tears come down)here it is(Prue gasps and leans back tired. Holds up a baby. Andy laughs as everyone does. Lily kisses Prue then Andy)it's a girl(Prue just looks at her as she is laid on her stomach. Prue wraps her up still looking at her in shock. The baby is crying but as soon as Andy cuts the cord and Prue holds her close she becomes quiet. Prue rubs her face and hands then looks at Andy)

Andy:(crying)What?

Prue:(crying)She's so beautiful(wipes Andy's face)I don't know what to do with her

Everyone: awe Prue(Andy smirks and wipes her tears away)

Andy: I know what to do with those boys though(they laugh)she's so beautiful

Prue: oh my god(looks at her baby)I love you so much(kisses her)

Nurse: we'll take her(Prue gives her a defensive look)

Lily: Prue honey they have to check her out(wipes her eyes

Andy: I'll go with her(Prue nods and lets the nurse take her. Andy goes with her)

Piper: Prue(they go over and hug her. Prue hugs them back)She is beautiful

Paige: She looks so much like you and Andy

Phoebe: and you pushed like a pro you didn't even do the water works until she was here

Piper: Phoebe(Prue laughs as her sisters let go)she was being a mom

Prue: oh god I'm a mommy

Paige: and we are so proud of you(Andy comes over holding the baby)Hey daddy

Andy:(smiles)Hey...say Oma got a whole lot of pictures of me

Piper: Oma?

Lily: Yes me that's grandma in German...I had to get pictures of my cutie patootie

Andy: and she found a nickname(Al comes over with the camera)G-dad get a close up

Phoebe:(laughs)G-dad(the doctor leaves with the nurses)

Lily: I told you you where too old for that name

Piper: What is grandpa in German?

Lily: Gross mutter(Al shoots everything on the camera)

Al: I don't want to be called that...I was thinking pop-pop. Hi Bumble bee

Lily: that's cute too(Andy hands the baby to Prue who kisses her as soon as she holds her)So Prue what's my granddaughters name

Prue: ok well Andy I knew she would look like me so I wanted to give her the name of her father

Andy: your going to name her Andy?

Prue:(laughs)no...silly I'm going to name her Parker

Andy: That name has been in my family(stops)my brother(softly)gosh

Lily:(crying)oh Prue sweetie(kisses her)

Prue: Her name is Parker Andrea Halliwell Trudeau if you like it(he does say anything)what do you think? I mean I really love that name.

Lily: me too(Alvin hugs her)I love it

Andy: Prue(crying now)I think it's a great name. It's a great idea(hugs them)

Paige: What's with the name?(Andy pulls away)

Phoebe: Andy's brothers middle name was Parker and he died when he was a baby.

Prue: What do you think Love bug...Do you like Parker?(she gives a little smirk)

Phoebe: awe gas(everyone laughs)she's so beautiful Prue

Prue: She isn't beautiful Phoebe(looks at them)She's stunningly beautiful and she mines(looks at the baby and kisses her)I love you Parker and I will never leave you(looks at Andy and they kiss each other)I love you too

Andy: and I love you both

Paige: happy birthday Parker(touches her hand)

Phoebe: happy b-day sweet potata

Piper: Happy birthday Parky

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

A couple of days later the house is filled with cries. We go in Prue's room and in a basinet a baby with black hair and hazel eyes is screaming her head off. Prue moans and turns on her light. She looks over at the basinet and sees a completely red baby.

Prue:(coos)oh no-no Parker shh(picks up the baby and holds her close)shh mommy has you(pulls down her shirt an Andy wakes up to see Prue put the baby to her chest so she can eat)are you hungry

Andy: She wanted the boob

Prue: Andy its food not boob

Andy: but what is she sucking on

Prue: a boob just like her dad is

Andy: Clever(kisses her arm)

Prue: She just got off and I'm sleepy...could you warm up a bottle?

Andy: Sure thing(gets out of bed and goes to the mini fridge in their room)

Prue: ok mommy is going to put you on the bottle cause she's sleepy(rocks her. Andy warms up the bottle with bottle warmer)(yarns)She just went to sleep an hour ago

Andy: maybe we should keep a light on for her

Prue: and we need to swaddle her again...her little feet are sticking out(looks at her and puts the cover on her feet)She was 7lbs when she was born

Andy:(smiles)two days ago yes(Prue smiles)

Prue: it feels like she's grown to be71/2lbs now

Andy: Why would you say that?

Prue: I say that because of all the milk she's been drinking(Andy gets the bottle and gives it too her)thanks(test it out)oh put it in some cold water(Andy does what he is told and lays down but his face is near Parker's feet)of course she poops it out every hour

Andy:(concerd face)looks like she scratched herself

Prue: Yeah she has some mittens in the closet(Andy gets up and grabs a pack of mittens. She puts some blue ones on her hand)Andy(laughs)those are socks

Andy: I know but the rest of them where girl colors

Prue: Andy we have a girl(Andy puts the socks on Parks hands)

Andy:(smirks)true(kisses Prue's arm again) it looks like she's a sleep(goes and gets her bottle)

Prue: no I rather she falls asleep on my breast so I know if she chokes or not

Andy: Can I swaddle her real fast?

Prue: Yeah(Andy takes Park and she whines a little)

Andy: Yeah I know the boob is good. I know that for a fact

Prue:(yarns)Shut up you boob(he laughs)don't tell her stuff like that(Andy lays her down and starts the process of swaddling. Closes her eyes and nods off)

Andy: alright there we go(gently picks her up. Smiles)hi my little blue fairy(holds her close and she tries to suck on Andy)nope I don't have what you want(looks at Prue who's knocked out)lets let mommy sleep(gets the bottle and tries the milk)prefect(puts it in the babies mouth)ok now we'll wake mommy when you stinky ok(Park just closes her eyes)and I'm boring great(Park grabs his finger and holds him. Her finger just covers his finger nail. He smiles harder)you are a daddy's little girl.

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

At 6:06 Prue is awakened by a baby who is making a cooing sound and is laying right in the middle of her a Andy. She looks at the clock

Prue: four hours of sleep...thank you love bug that is a treat. I can't wait for you to sleep through the night(picks her up)lets get you changed(gets out of bed)then we can feed you(lays her on the changing table)lets see what you left mommy(opens it and the baby automatically pees)ok that's nice a little bit up and you would've hit me(waits for her to stop then changes)alright time to eat, then I will clean you then- then dress you into something and let you sleep in the kitchen while I eat. What do you think about that?

Andy: make me some coffee too Parker didn't let me sleep until an hour ago

Prue: Why didn't you wake me?(looks at him)

Andy: you needed strength sense I'm going in today and my parents are coming later(puts the pillow over her his head. Prue shakes her head and smiles at the baby in her arms)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

An hour later we go downstairs Piper has just put coffee in the pot when Prue comes down holding her daughter. Parks is in a yellow whinnie the pooh jump suit with a matching hat

Piper: awe the baby(goes over and looks at her)how was her first night?

Prue: went to bed at two and woke up at six

Piper: Wow that's great

Prue: Yeah for me Andy stayed up with her all night and just went to bed aroud five. He has to start to leave in 30minutes

Piper: there is super dad...let me see(takes the baby)hi sweetie. Awe you look so cute and the clothes even don't fit you(Prue laughs. Park yarns)sometimes I miss Melinda being this small. She's still asleep she thought it was play time and kept telling no when I said nap time

Prue: mm terrible twos

Piper: no she goes to play dates and sees kids acting out. So no play dates for awhile

Prue: Piper

Piper: hmm

Prue: good morning

Piper: oh(laughs)morning(kisses her)alright back to mommy(gives her to Prue)Do you want coffee?

Prue: actually Piper the time without coffee made me think that I don't want it anymore

Piper: What you've been drinking it sense you where fifteen? Pregnancy changed you that much

Prue: no I was just kidding April fools(Piper smirks a little)and cream please(Piper shakes her head)I didn't want you to think you knew me like that.

Piper: mm When are Al and Lily coming over

Prue: early is all I know...Lily and Al love this girl so much. So the boys at school?

Piper: Yeah Leo took them in(Phoebe comes in holding Paris's hand while she walks)

Phoebe:(gasps)look baby it's your baby cousin Parker(coos at the baby)hi honey(Prue rocks Park a little)you all awake and stuff

Park: pick up-pick(Phoebe picks her up so she can see)hi(Park closes her eyes)hi(hits her feet)

Phoebe: no Par you do not hit your baby cousin(laughs)at least it wasn't a fire ball like she did Melinda(Prue shoots her a look)

Park: Wake up baby(Prue smirks a little)

Prue: sweetie she's really sleepy...(whispers)and babies have to sleep(Parry laughs. Smiles as Piper gives Prue a mug. Andy comes in and sips it)oh honey sit down and drink MY coffee(Phoebe laughs and sits Par in the high chair)

Andy: sorry I needed something to wake me up. Ok I love you(kisses Park on the head and he and Prue kiss passionately)

Piper: told you would get that flame back(takes out some cooking stuff)

Phoebe: Children in here stop it(they pull away)

Prue: love you too bye(Andy kisses Paris before he leaves and waves bye to everyone before stepping out)Can I ask you a question?oh(lays Park in the basinet in the kitchen)(smiles)ok

Phoebe: What?

Prue: Did you guys fall in love with your husband again(sips her coffee)when you had a baby?

Phoebe: no I didn't love Cole but I fell more in love with Jason I mean hard

Piper: yes Prue I did

Prue: the way Andy is with her...he makes me melt and my heart beats faster then ever. I was already in love it never went away but I just love him so much right now. Much more then coffee and I love that a lot(sips her coffee and sits next to her baby)Does that high ever fade?

Phoebe/Piper:(laughs)no

Prue: good because I like this feeling

Par: mommy eat-eat

Phoebe: oh(moves closer to her wiggling her fingers. Paris screams)I'm going to eat-eat you(starts tickling her and gobbles at her neck. Paris laughs. Melinda orbs down)

Piper:(smiles)hey Melly

Melly: Hi-hi(waves at everybody. She wearing yellow pajama's with pony's on it. Her hair is hair sticking up and is pinned by a ribbon)hi

Prue:(coos)Hi(picks her up)angel girl(kisses her)Are you hungry?(she shrugs with a smile)Piper you do her hair?

Piper: no her dad must of(takes Mel and puts her in the high chair)alright I'll give them apple sauce until breakfast is ready(watches her daughters hair change)

Phoebe: oh wow I like it. Are you going to be a hair dresser Mel(Melinda's hair is now in two pig tails)

Piper: Melinda stop changing your hair and Phoebe don't encourage her if she turns her hair black(goes and gives their apple sauce)Leo will have a heart attack(puts bibs on the girls)

Prue: have you guys heard from Paige lately

Phoebe: not sense yesterday(pours some coffee)why?

Prue: She told us she had a place and date but left because magic school needed her. I want to know when she's getting married so I can lose some weight or a lot of weight

Piper: pancakes

Prue: Yes and more coffee(Phoebe laughs)oh Phoebe

Phoebe:(laughs)yeah(drinks some coffee)

Prue: good morning

Phoebe: oh morning

Piper: don't worry I forgot to say good morning too and went straight for my niece(Paige now appears)

Kids: Hi

Paige:(smiles)Hi

Piper: Hey Paige

Paige: Hey sisters(looks in the basinet)hi precious(blows her a kiss)she changes every time I see her. She looks like me today(they laugh)

Prue: like she did yesterday

Phoebe: and I thought she looked like Prue Paigey?

Paige: What can I say we look a like?(they laugh)Look I just came to tell you that I'm getting married June 19 and it's going to be on a Yacht in North beach in the Marina district

Phoebe: oh Paige that sounds romantic

Paige: I know and we're having it in the afternoon and the reception will be by be the bridge where I had my first attempt of marriage.

Piper: ok how do we get there? From north beach drive

Paige: that's the thing while we're saying our vows we will sail to the bridge. We are going to the store to pick dresses in a couple of weeks and(looks at her watch)Oh ok I have to go. The help for the school ain't going so good so I have to go in bye

Piper: bye(she orbs out)so when are we going to throw her that bridal shower?

Prue: I don't know but it's going to be stripper free because Parker is going with me. I can't leave her. I don't want too

Phoebe: We know the feeling

Piper: mm-hmm... but now I need breaks(they laugh. The phone rings. Prue gets up and answers it)

Prue: Hello! Hi Darryl

Phoebe/Piper: Hey Darryl

Prue: He says hi...Yes me and the baby are fine. She's seven pounds of cuteness. Andy should be sending the pictures today(laughs)I know God father should get first debs. When are you coming to see your god baby. Good are you staying in an hotel. Paige offered you to stay with them(the door bell rings)that should be Lily and Al

Phoebe: I'll get that(goes to get the door)

Prue: at least you don't have to pay. Right now she's sleeping. Yeah when she's mad she's a cherry. Oh I'm going to kill Andy. Well maybe you can tell him to stop saying the boob line(Lily and Al come in)Darryl I have to go Lily and Al are here. Darryl says hi

Lily: Hello sweetie(kisses Prue)Hello Prue

Al: Hey son(Phoebe walks in)

Prue: yeah ok bye(hangs up)Hello guys(kisses Al)

Lily: how was your first night?

Prue: the first time she woke up I had about 2 hours and fifteen minutes. I went to bed around ll and woke up at 1:15 then I went to sleep at 2 and slept for another four hours

Lily: wow

Prue: Yeah

Lily: She is a good sleeper

Prue: no Andy is a good husband. All I remember is him swaddling her and waking up to her making noises. He stayed up with her knowing that he had to work. He went to sleep at 5 and just left 20minutes ago(Lily smiles at Al)he will do anything for her(Park starts crying)oh(she picks her up quickly)let me see(puts her finger in her mouth)not hungry(smells her)wet diaper

Lily: Oma will do it

Prue: wash your hands first

Lily: will do

Prue: I'll be in the living room(walks out with Parker)all this excitement Parker(Lily goes over and washes her hand)

Al: Good morning ladies

Lily: oh Piper girls I am so sorry

Piper: It's ok we understand grandma

Lily: no excuses I shouldn't forget my girls(kisses them)

Piper: Don't worry we forgot about Prue and went for the baby also

Prue:(calls)Lily I mean Oma come on she's going to get a rash

Lily: excuse me my grand baby's calling(leaves)

Phoebe: do you want some coffee Al?

Al: please She rushed me out early to see my bumble bee(sits down)Did your mom meet her yet?

Phoebe: not yet but Daddy has

Piper: He should be coming today too

Al: What Patty hasn't seen her yet? What if we call her down when Victor is here? All the grand parents together

Phoebe: but I have to work...so if I do it it will have to be at six. I want see mom too(gives Al some coffee before wiping Paris's face. Paris shakes her head)Paris stay still

Al: thank you(Prue walks in)

Piper: and it's up to Prue

Prue: What is?

Al: Little miss you need to invite your mom down here around 7 and I will go get dinner

Prue: um ok but no pizza Mr. Trudeau(He smiles and Prue sees Andy. Lily walks cuddling the baby. They look at her)

Lily:(laughs)She is just so precious(Prue smiles)

Al: let pop pop see his granddaughter

Lily:(pouts)no

Prue: Oma you can get her back she's not going anywhere

Lily: fine(gives Park to Al but is still on him like he is going to steal her and looks at her)oh look at my patootie(touches her hand)Alvin hold her head

Al: I got her Lily lay off(the sisters laugh)is grandma crazy(Prue sits down beside Al, puts her head in her hands and smiles at the scene of her daughter with her grandparents. Phoebe sneaks over with a camera)

Phoebe: you need it

Prue:(softly)no I don't(Phoebe looks at Piper who smiles knowing what's going on in Prue's head. "Life couldn't get any better then this". Phoebe takes a picture of Prue smiling at the scene in front of her before winking at Piper)

Ok long Chapter filled with Prue and Andy but I thought she and Andy deserved a chapter about themselves. She hasn't had one from me in awhile and I was waiting for this moment to do it. I know a lot of you are Piper fans but I hope you liked it.

Write me up Prayla...


	43. Final Problem43

Two months later it is now Paige's wedding day. We go to the dock where a big yacht sits and people are getting on to with presents. There are White and red balloons in and flowers. On the boat is a banner with Glen and Paige's picture and it says "The Johnson and Matthews Wedding". Everyone is smiling and laughing as they come on the ship. After the last bunch comes in someone with a black cloak appears. He takes off his hood and its Jimmy. He smirks when he sees the talisman secretly hiding behind the flowers.

Jimmy: Glen(bumps into the flowers making it fall)oops(he looks around to see if anyone is looking before he turns to someone else in a suit)(hums)hmm-hmm(walks on board like it's nothing. He doesn't notice that Wyatt saw everything from below deck)

Wyatt: uh-oh(disappears from the window)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

We go below deck in a room where Piper is fixing her hair but is having a hard time because she is swaying from the boat. She holds her stomach before turning to her daughter who is laying in stroller a sleep. She smiles to herself that is until Melinda rolls towards the window

Piper:(gasps)Melinda(goes to freeze but she stops. Rushes over and looks at the door to see Prue holding Parker who sleeps on her shoulder and using her other hand to hold the stroller)thank you(Prue puts her hand down)

Prue: no problem just put on the break(Piper pulls her away from the wall and window)I don't want her to be in a bad mood because she has a bump on her forehead. Paige will never forgive us because of that(Piper puts on the break)

Piper: mm well I don't think I can forgive her for getting married on a boat.

Prue: you thought it was a good idea before

Piper: but a storm is coming so it's extra windy. I can't believe you actually got on the boat

Prue: What do you mean?

Piper: I mean your fear of water

Prue: yeah and it took me along time to even think about bringing my baby on it but then again I didn't want to miss Paige's wedding or tell her I couldn't do it because I didn't want to crush her dream wedding. I didn't want to be selfish you know

Piper: Yeah I know wow the dress looks nice on you(Prue lays Parker in the car seat softly)

Prue: Yeah who knew 3weeks of power walks could make me lose 18pounds(puts her hand behind her back and poses. The dress is strapless with an empire waist Chiffon gown with a ribbon trim is gold. The skirt is tea length skirt which has a double tiered flounce hemline. The dress is salmon what brings out the dress is her diamond neckalace)

Piper:(laughs)show off

Prue: oh I could say the same with the jewelry seat Leo gave you for your anniversary

Piper: Hey-Hey I look just like you but with a little bling(We see Piper with Ruby earrings, necklace and a bracelet. Her hair is down))

Prue: mm-hmm where is the other brides maid

Piper: Paris spilled water on her dress so Phoebe ran to the bathroom to clean her up(Phoebe rushes in with Paris who wide awake)

Phoebe:(out of breath)Bridezilla I mean Paige is coming

Piper: oh(Phoebe sits Paris down in a chair while she fixes her hair. Prue pines her hair up quickly. Puts on some lipstick. Paige walks in wearing Chiffon/Satin gown w/deep "V" at neck and tiny spaghetti straps. Empire waist accented w/beaded lace. Fitted skirt w/high-low flounce hemline of tiered chiffon w/matching lace accents. Lace circles the skirt above the chiffon flounce. Sweep train. Her dress is cream)(gaps)Paige you look incredible

Paige: thank you...you all look nice even my nieces also(the girls are wearing(even Parker)This Matte Satin gown has a Square neckline and is floor length. The neckline is trimmed with contrast color and embellished with a bow. The back of the skirt features gathers accented with contrast color bow. The dress is salmon and the square neck line is white)

Phoebe: Are you nervous?

Paige: Yes bridezillia is(crosses her arms)

Phoebe: Sorry about that

Paige: no I was being evil these past two months I just wanted everything to be prefect.

Prue: we know! You really do look pretty though

Paige:(getting ready to cry)really

Piper: oh no honey(puts her arm around her)don't you'll ruin your make up

Prue: lets get rid of the eye linear(Piper sits her down and starts to take off the eye linear)

Phoebe: So where are our flowers that came in this morning

Piper: did you give them a piece of you mind?

Paige: Yes I did Andy had to pull me back but(sniffs)the flowers are very nice(stands up)hold on(Paige leaves and 10seconds later comes back with three bouquets)Soft cream roses, pink snapdragon and pink carnations(hands them out)

Piper: mm it smells good

Paige: Well I hope so(looks in the mirror)Should I put a flower in my hair?

Prue: I'll do it(grabs a rose and starts to put it in her hair)

Wyatt: mommy(rushes in the room. Piper grabs him)

Piper: Wyatt what's wrong?(Paige turns to him. Wyatt looks at Paige and sees how happy and nice she looks)Wyatt

Wyatt:(thinking)don't ruin auntie Paige's perfect day(to Piper)am I wearing the right tie(Piper gives him a look knowing better)

Piper: I think so but come on lets go see(grabs his hand)I'll be back(Paige nods and turns back to the mirror. they leave)ok honey what's wrong?

Wyatt: I saw a demon

Piper: where?

Wyatt: He got on the ship he knocked over the necklace thing.

Piper: ok very good Wyatt. I'm going to go tell your aunts you go...

Wyatt: no then aunt Paige won't get married mom

Piper: ok-ok(softly)I'm going to take you to your daddy and I want you to tell him, Andy and Glen to be on look out. We're going to do this for aunt Paige ok?

Wyatt: ok

Piper: I'm so proud that you told mommy(hugs him)alright come on

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

We go back in the room and Paige picks up her flowers and looks in the mirror. Phoebe wakes up Melinda. She whines a little but Paris tells her to shh and she becomes quiet. Park starts to cry and Prue quickly goes over to pick her up.

Paige: is she ok?

Prue: just wanted to be picked up. Hopefully she will be ok with daddy holding her(There's a knock at the door and there stands Patty)hey mom

Patty: Hey(goes over and takes Paris)how are all my ladies right now

Par: tay

Patty:(smiles)ok(Par nods)really(tickles her stomach. Phoebe smiles)come here Melly(takes her)she just woke up

Paige: Yeah

Patty: Piper used to have that look when she just woke up(kisses her granddaughters then puts them down)and there goes my baby(goes over to Park who gives her a smile)Hello Parker! Are you happy to see grandma

Prue: She's happy to see an angel(Patty smiles and takes Park)

Patty: I hope Paige feels that way about me after I tell her what I'm about to tell her

Paige: What are you about to tell me?(turns to her)

Patty: first you look very-very gorgeous and I'm happy to be here sweetheart

Paige: thank you

Patty: and I invited your dad

Phoebe: uh-oh

Paige: What?

Patty: He's my date

Paige: Mom! Why would you ask him that is totally gross(Patty takes in a breathe and smiles)

Patty: Sam should be here you're his only daughter and child

Paige: I don't want him here he has done nothing for me and hasn't been here and...

Patty: Paige(touches her face)please and I promise you will feel better and your wedding will be great if you just allow him to stay and see you get married

Paige: fine

Patty: and let him walk you down

Paige: your asking for to much Patty

Patty: oh come on Paige

Paige: I already said he could stay

Patty: I just thought sense your sisters had Victor walk them down you would want your father to do it too. I mean Prue didn't like Victor but he still walked her down

Paige: I don't want him to walk me down! I don't even want him here(Piper walks in)Hey is everything ok?

Piper: no the march has started

Paige:(gasps)oh my gosh Glen must think I skipped out

Patty: Hello Piper(kisses her cheek)

Piper: hi mom(softly to the girls)come on-come on(takes the girls hands and Phoebe follows them out)

Paige:(calls)the flower baskets are outside.

Patty: everything will be fine(gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks out with the baby)(calls)I promise

Paige: Prue what are you doing still here?

Prue: You should really think about the Sam thing. I told Andy many times I didn't want Victor to walk me down but it felt so right and it made the wedding a little bit more perfect

Paige: Prue you have to understand he's done nothing for me but come to me when he has problems. He is never here for me

Prue: I know but to wrongs don't make a right(walks out)

Paige:(mocks)two wrongs don't make a right(grabs the flowers)tell that to Sam(walks out and stands at the double doors that leads to the top deck. On the top deck she watches the girls walk while holding hands and throwing flowers with there other hands. She smiles as the run into their father's arms at the end. Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Sheila(who's the other brides maid)soon reach the front also. When they clear out Paige takes in a breath before they play the wedding march)ok(When the song changes to Canon in D(you can find this song on starts walking down. Everyone stands. Paige smiles and looks straight ahead to see Glen standing there waiting for her. Around him are the people she loves. She starts to get teary eyed but blinks back the tears. As she gets to the front she sees Sam standing there next to Patty and Victor who's standing on the other side of Patty. Sam waves a little and smiles. She winks at him and looks at Patty. She nods and blows her a kiss. When she reaches the front she and face the preacher(Hunter). A couple of people sniff and wipe their eyes. Sean kisses Lily's head as she cries )

Hunter: _Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join _Paige_ and _Glen_ in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace_(Paige and Glen look around and no one says anything)ok(softly)Glen Paige face each other and hold hands(Glen and Paige do what they are told and smile)

Glen:(smiles)Hi

Paige: Hey

Glen:(thinking)you know we're getting married

Paige:(laughs)yeah(he smiles more before he sees a man standing by the window)(thinking) what's wrong Glen?

Glen: nothing just wish she would hurry up(Jimmy smiles and waves)

Hunter: _Who supports this family this couple in there marriage _

Sisters, Patty, the Brother in laws, Sam, Lily, Sean, the boys even Victor: We do(Paige smiles as everyone laughs at them)

Hunter: ok a lot of people! I would like to say a word of love for the new couple(puts her hand on Glen and Paige's. Glen leaves Paige's eyes for a second then looks at Jimmy before looking at Paige again. Piper has told the whole family about the demon and they keep a look out so when they see Glen's look they turn their attention to the direction. But soon turn back)

Piper:(mouths)which one(Glen nods no a little)

Paige:(thinking)are you ok?

Glen:(smiles thinking)your just so radiant(she smiles harder)

Hunter:_ Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
But if you love and must needs have desires, let these be your desires:  
To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night.  
To know the pain of too much tenderness.  
To be wounded by your own understanding of love;  
And to bleed willingly and joyfully.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving;  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home at eventide with gratitude;  
And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise on your lips._(By Kahil Gibran. Paige now has tears in her eyes)Now Glen please tell Paige your vows of your love and honor towards her

Glen:(softly)ok um(laughs)ok(everyone laughs)

Hunter: I know your speechless

Glen: yeah she's up here looking all nice and beautiful its intimating(they laugh a little)

Hunter: take your time

Glen: I don't even know what to say but this from the first day I meet you I didn't know what to do with you(she laughs a little)but I know now I promise to love you and be there even when you don't need me. I promise to fight away all the demons that try to harm you in your heart, mind or even out in the world. Paige I am faithfully yours and always will be

Hunter: Paige

Paige:(clears her throat)mm wow god I love you so much Glen. I love the way you come into a room when I'm just so mad and you make me laugh, I love how you cook me dinner even though we both had a long day at work. I love how you never give up on us even when we both are stubborn. I love how you love me even on my worst days. From this day ford I'm going to love you for being my husband and my soul mate(a tear comes down his eye)

Hunter:_ Glen do you take Paige to be your wife _

Glen: I do

Hunter: _and do you Paige take Glen to be your husband_

Paige: Yes-Yes I do(Patty turns to Sam and smiles. Victor also smiles at Sam before looking ahead. Patty turns ahead and wipes her eyes. Sam puts his hand on hers even though both men agreed not to touch Patty so they won't fight. Victor hugs Patty a little but still looks ahead)

Glen: do we kiss now(everyone laughs)

Hunter: not yet repeat after me. _Paige, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life._

Glen: "Paige, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort.(takes in a breath to stop his tears)I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life".

Hunter: Paige repeat after me _Glen, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life_.

Paige: "Glen, I love you.(stops and starts crying)You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage.(sniffs)I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life"(Phoebe starts crying and looks at Jason who's holding Paris)

Hunter Wyatt Chris the rings please(they both step up holding the ring pillow. Piper smiles at Leo)thank(Glen takes the ring and slowly places it at the tip of Paige's finger)Glen repeat after me _"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to your"._

Glen: This ring I give to you as a token of my love(pause and pushes it down a little bit)and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours(pushes the ring down a little more)

Hunter: Now you Paige _"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours".(_Paige grabs the ring and puts it at the tip of his hand)

Paige: This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours(places the finger fully on his hand)

Hunter: please do the candle of unity(Paige and Glen walk over to two lite candles and grab them. They walk over to a big one that is not lite and light it together) Now please step over here(they do what they are told)This has been such a triumph between these two between any two who finally find each other and I wish them all the luck and the most love ever

Paige: thank you Hunter

Hunter: Hey Glen

Glen: hmm

Hunter: It's almost time for the kissing(They laugh)"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"(Glen and Paige laugh before kissing passionately. Everyone stands up and claps. They pull away and kiss a couple of more times before finally pulling away)I would now like to welcome you for the first time on this boat(everyone laughs)Mr. and Mrs. Glen Johnson(The sisters hug before Glen picks her up as the bride march comes on and he walks them out. Glen looks around for James but doesn't see him anymore. The regular here comes the bride comes on and the boys walk out then the girls, then the sisters, the groomsmen then the other family members. the rest of the people clap as they leave)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Paige and Glen walk off the boat where everyone stands and a big tent is seat up for the reception. The song that is playing is "All I want to do" by Sheryl Crow. When they get off the boat they kiss and flashes are taken. They walk towards the tent with there arms lopped. People throw rose petals over there heads. Paige and Glen enter to more people clapping and shouting. Soon Paige and Glen are pulled away from each other. Two hours later they finally meet up with each other in the same stop and there is a clink of the glass which means they have to kiss. They kiss quickly

Paige: this people have to much power over our kisses

Glen: I just can't wait until our wedding night(Paige put her arms around his neck)

Paige: me neither(kisses him. Glen then sees James again and pulls away)(smiles)what?

Glen: I got to take a leak

Paige:(bites her lip)but I just got you back(plays with his ear)

Glen: I'll be back(takes her hands)promise(kisses her hands)I mean I have to we're married now?

Paige: exactly I can go with you

Glen: Then they will notice that we are both missing

Voice: Congratulations(they turn to see Henry and his wife)

Paige: Thank you Henry(holds Glen)what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming

Henry: Well I didn't want to miss my friends wedding. Paige Glen this is my wife Amy

Paige: nice to meet you Amy

Amy: like wise but We where just leaving right babe

Henry: Yeah but we decided to say good bye first

Paige:(puts on a fake smile)oh your leaving so soon

Amy: Well yeah I'm pregnant

Henry: Well we hope so(Glen and Paige both nod)We're going to the doctor tomorrow

Glen: oh good luck with that

Paige: yeah we wish you the best...I hope you finally get a little Henry(gives him a look but smiles)

Amy:(smiles)thank you we hope so too(gives him a kiss)

Henry: well(looks at his wife lovingly)um we'll see you later(looks at them)

Paige: ok bye Henry bye Amy

Glen: bye(they wave before taking hands and leaving)What a funny looking guy?(Paige looks up at him before laughing)what where you thinking?

Paige: that he was a very sweet guy(holds him)but not as wonderful as my husband(he picks her up as there lips touch)I love you(pulls away)

Glen: I love you too...but I really need to go

Paige: ok hurry back(Glen puts her down and heads towards the bathroom. Smiles. Sam appears in front of her)Hey Sam

Sam: hey...So its been awkward

Paige: how?

Sam: me and Patty keep having to say we're someone else except your proud parent

Paige: We'll you know who you are it doesn't matter what they know. You can still be proud

Sam: So what is this Glen guy like?

Paige: He is like my whole heart he is everything that I am(Sean and Ann walk up)Hey

Ann: oh honey(hugs her)thank you for marrying my son(Paige laughs)

Paige: hi Sean(he kisses her cheek)

Sean: Hey

Paige: Guys this is my birth father Sam Wilder

Ann: oh(lets go of Paige)oh nice to meet you(shakes his hand)I met Patty but you I haven't met

Sam: Yeah I know I um

Paige: He's been busy(Sees a circle forming and people laughing. Goes over to the circle)excuse me bride coming through(goes to the front of the circle)

Ann: She's just a little mad Sam don't worry she'll get over it

Sam: Yeah when I stop missing withher emotions

Sean: lets go see what's going on(they walk towards the circle. Paige is standing with her sisters as the watch Darryl dance to "Can't touch this" by Mc Hammer. The sisters laugh as he does the exact same dances. Sheila comes over to them)

Sheila: he becomes a god father and this is what happens(Andy gets on the floor with Darryl)

Prue: oh no and he becomes a father(everyone laughs)he is going to hurt himself and this so embarrassing

Sheila: tell me about it(a couple of people come on the floor with them even Chris gets on the dance floor. Prue picks up her camera and takes a picture of the people dancing. Prue hears crying and automatically looks up)mommy on alert

Phoebe: and she's getting good with the cry

Prue: of course I know her cry I'm mommy(sees Patty cooing to Parker while Lily holds her)

Paige: go take care of my niece before they make her cry more(Prue makes a bee line for her daughter)

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Glen walks towards the garden and sees Jimmy standing by the water. They don't notice Wyatt follow him

Glen: What the hell are you doing here?

Jimmy: I came to see my little boy get married

Glen: leave

Jimmy: at least let your old man go kiss the lovely bride

Glen: you stay away my wife and my family

Jimmy: now is that anyway to speak to your father(Wyatt gasps and they turn and see Wyatt looking from the bush)

Glen:(loudly)Wyatt(Jimmy goes and throws a fireball before shimmering out. Rushes over and grabs Wyatt before it hits him. It goes past him and hits the water)What you doing out here? Why did you follow me. You should've stay in the tent do you understand. You could've gotten hurt(Wyatt starts to cry from being in shock at how fast the fireball came towards him. Sighs, sits on the ground and holds him)your ok bud shh(crying)you could've been(takes in a breath and closes his eyes)I cold've lost you bud(Wyatt sniffs)It's ok I got you(wipes his eyes)you'll be fine(puts his hand on Wyatt's head. He's head glows and Wyatt looks at him)

Wyatt: what are we doing on the ground?

Glen:(smiles)we just below up a big demon that made us fall(Wyatt laughs)We're not going to tell mom or she is going to kill us right

Wyatt:(laughs)right

Glen: ok(they stand up and dust off)lets get back to the party. Aunt Paige and I are going to dance to "oh what a night"

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)

Like he said everyone is dancing to "oh what a night". Paige and Glen are dancing together but of course not seriously. Glen does the swim making Paige laugh. He takes her hand and makes her twirl her around. Patty is stuck between to men but another man comes over and takes Patty's hand. She looks between Sam and Victor and goes with him. They look kind of shocked. Piper sees this and laughs while she dances with her boys. Leo dances with Melinda. Phoebe dance with Paris while Jason dances with Janet. Parker is in the baby pouch that is hooked on Prue while her parents dance together. Everyone is having the best time ever and to Paige and Glen life couldn't get any better.

Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Problems:)Thought it was the end didn't you!!

Paige and Glen stand at the end of the tent and wave the people off. They're cars where brought to them by a parking company. They wave them off. Piper walks over to them

Piper: Hey guys

Glen:(smiles)hey Piper

Piper: Did you know mom found a hottie?

Paige: What?(smiles)Who?

Piper: One of your teachers his name is West

Paige: West!(holds Glen's hand)really?(Piper nods)

Glen: he is a nice guys

Piper: Yeah but Dad and Sam aren't happy about it

Glen: oh they can get over it

Paige: Yeah they had their chance besides mom is just having innocent fun

Piper: yeah but she's been with him all night long

Paige: innocent fun mom will leave and West always moves on

Glen: and it's time for us to move on its our wedding night time(pulls Paige close to him)

Piper: oh-oh alright are you going to your house?

Paige: yep

Glen: nope to many people

Paige:(laughs)what?

Glen: I have other plans for us(whispers)I want to make you scream without waking anyone(Paige eyes pop open a little and she smirks. He kisses her neck)

Piper: oh ew ew(calls)They're leaving(everyone walks out as the tent comes down. The caterer and DJ pack up to leave. Paige kisses Glen)cut it out(Sean goes up and hits Glen on the neck)

Glen: ow(Ann goes over a smacks Sean)thank you mommy(everyone laughs)

Ann: no problem sweetie

Patty: oh my baby(hugs Paige)I love you

Paige: I love you too(hugs her)you and West be good

Patty: innocent fun(pulls away)come here Glen(hugs him. He picks her up making her laugh)you be good to my daughter(he puts her down)ok

Glen: Of course I will(Sam walks over to Paige)

Sam: you really looked beautiful...I love you Paige(Paige looks down)I really do

Paige: I know thank you Sam(hugs him and lays on his shoulder. He closes his eyes and holds her back. Slowly pulls away and pats his shoulder. Lily and Sean hug Glen)

Sam: It was nice meeting you Glen(shakes his hand)you be good to her ok?

Glen: always(kisses Paige's head as he pulls away from Sam)

Victor: Congratulations Paige

Paige:(smiles)Thank you Victor...

Victor: Glen remeber what I told you

Glen: Yes sir will do(Victor smiles)

Paige:(to her sisters)come here you guys(her sisters elope in a hug. Patty smiles)

Prue: We are so proud of you baby sister

Piper: and happy for you

Phoebe: both of you(pulls Glen in the hug and he squeezes them)ow(Prue and Piper laugh)

Paige:(laughs)let go honey(he does and they take in a breath)

Glen: sorry(Paige goes over and kisses her sleeping niece then kisses the boys)Darryl, Sheila, Lily, Al, Janny thanks for coming(hugs them all)

Sheila: of course we would come we love you guys

Darryl: we wouldn't miss it for the world

Paige: thanks for busting some moves Darry

Glen: Did you have fun Dj?

DJ: Yeah but Dad was embarrassing(they laugh)

Glen: now when we come home Darryl, Lily, mom our house better stay clean

Lily: oh listen to you...you let us stay in your house for the night believe me we won't mess it up.

Paige: don't mind make yourself at home. What rooms are you taking?

Darryl: Me and Sheila took the computer room

Lily: We took the green room

Ann: and we have the blue room

Paige: What about Dj?

DJ: I'm going to my friends house tonight

Glen: ok and we locked our door(gives his parents a look)so peeking for you

Ann: oh(pops his face a couple of times softly but harshly)say thank you

Glen: thank you for that(a limo pulls up)time to go(pulls Paige to the car making her laugh. Opens the car door and gets in)

Paige: bye guys(gets in and closes the door. She puts down the window and waves)

Everyone: bye(they wave us the drive off)

Ann: there goes our babies Patty

Patty: there they go and may they stay happy(smiles)Well I must go(kisses all her children and grandchildren)I will miss you

Everyone: we will miss you too

Prue: We will call you down for the wickening though

Patty: good(goes to disappear)

Piper: wow mom mortals get in my car and leave?(Patty goes in the car and they see lights float to the sky)

Sam: Piper your car too? I have to go

Piper: go on(he gets in and you see blue lights appear then disappear)

Wyatt: mommy I'm sleepy

Piper: it is hitting mid-night lets go home(they wait for the caterers to leave with the Dj before they all pack up and leave)(thinking)what a year it's been(Leo starts up the car before driving off)so much pain and heart break but there was always more love. Even when we faced the worst love did its thing and showed up when we didn't see it(looks at Leo then her kids who are sleep)Love gave me those three beautiful kids, Love gave Phoebe that baby and Jason. Love gave Prue the strength and courage to marry and have a baby with a man who she was afraid to love and now love has given Paige her one true happiness Glen. Life couldn't get any better

Leo: Pipe what are you thinking about?

Piper: How lucky our lives have been...we have been Charmed by love, hope and strength.

Leo:(smiles)well I know one thing..I love you

Piper: I love you too(kisses his cheek. Looks at her kids as they drive off silently down the road)

THE END!!!!! of this story people :)

Alright people the next story is coming really close as to telling you why my name is Jorden's Prayla. This is filled with big secrets that will soon be told. Grams coming back., new powers, almost deaths, deaths and new beginnings. Can the Halliwells take this mess or will one of them finally leave. Who knows you will have to just stick around for my part two of this story.

Write me up Prayla(for the last time to this story)...


End file.
